


sunset smiles (i'll be your island)

by kungfucoffee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha music producers, Aged Up, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, aka enemies to lovers AND fake dating in one fic, based on the unhoneymooners by christina lauren, enemies to fake lovers to lovers, im not funny tho????, jisung is lowkey a mess, kind of a romantic comedy ig??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfucoffee/pseuds/kungfucoffee
Summary: Chan laughed. “Sometimes with a person, your personalities just seem to click. Though, I’m sure I don’t have to explain that to you lovebirds.”Jisung choked on his sip of water. Next to him, he felt Minho stiffen, before he reached over to grasp Jisung’s sweaty hand in his own.“I couldn’t be happier,” Minho said quietly, not breaking his gaze with Jisung, who felt his heart accelerating like it was merging onto the freeway. But somewhere, in the back of his mind, he felt alarm bells. This entire "honeymoon," people had been congratulating them, and Jisung was stringing everyone along like fools.(or, the one where Jisung and his sworn archnemesis Minho pretend to be married to get a free vacation in Hawaii)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 47
Kudos: 337





	1. island

**Author's Note:**

> so i started stanning stray kids FOUR DAYS ago and im shook, i had to write this. i've been wanting to write an unhoneymooners! au for a while and after seeing jisung and minho i was like omg,,,,,  
> also i just want to note that this fic is from jisung's perspective, but some of the stuff he says/thinks in his stream of consciousness is like lowkey yikes?? idk just wanted to put this here, its nothing crazy just little stuff here and there, like assumptions/judgements he makes, etc
> 
> tw or if it makes u squeamish, there's a scene where a large crowd vomits and it starts right when jisung takes the mic to do his toast. to skip, scroll down to the dialogue between minho and jisung, starting with 'your speech wasn't that bad'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Baby, let’s leave together  
>  Put your phone on airplane mode  
> If I’m with you  
> Wherever we are, it’s a deserted island _  
> \-- island (winner)__

The overbearing scent of Han Jihye's Chanel perfume hovered under Han Jisung’s nostrils like a rain cloud, heavy and ominous. Jisung met his twin sister’s gaze in the mirror, and felt himself tear up a little, though he would never admit it.

“It’s really happening, huh,” he mused quietly, taking in the splendor of Jihye's ornate wedding gown. For a tender moment, the twins held eye contact, Jihye smiling softly at Jisung. Despite their near-constant bickering and differences, Jihye and Jisung were each others’ partner in crime, closest confidant and best friend, and Jisung was happy for her, even if this wedding was just another reminder of how lucky she was -- and how _un_ lucky Jisung was. 

See, Jihye had always been the lucky twin. Growing up, she’d been blessed with clear skin and straight teeth, while Jisung had been stuck with braces and a shelf full of Clean and Clear products. Jihye had maintained a steady string of boyfriends throughout high school and college (all parting amicably, WTF?), while Jisung had been used multiple times by football players and debate captains alike to explore their sexuality. Jihye had a steady job, a fiance and a beautiful wedding planned, while Jisung had been evicted from his apartment, let go from his old job, and hadn’t seen action in months. Jihye was the lucky twin, and Jisung always seemed to get the end of the short stick. That was just how life was for the Han twins.

Their reflection in the mirror was just another reminder. Jihye looked beautiful, ethereal, even, in her ivory white gown. Jisung, in contrast, could feel his thighs straining against the too-tight soft-pink pant legs of his tuxedo, having put on a little more muscle from all of the anger jogs he’d gone on after getting fired and evicted. The suit jacket fit strangely as well, shoulders a little too tight. 

“Jisung,” Jihye nudged her twin in the ribs sharply, “did you finish the list?”

Jisung rolled his eyes mentally, tugging the petal-pink stationary from his pants pocket and shoving it in his sister’s direction. “You tell me.”

“No, you didn’t,” Lee Felix, Jisung’s cousin and eternal pain-in-the-ass commented, peering over Jihye's shoulder. “You still gotta talk to Mr. Hot Guy.”

“His name is Mr. Asshole,” Jisung hissed, snatching the list from Jihye's dainty hands, “and I will _not_ be speaking with him.”

Jihye looked back in the mirror again to meet Jisung’s gaze, eyes sharp as she pinned him down. Mentally, Jisung wondered what happened to his angel of a sister just a few moments ago. 

“Sungie,” Jihye's voice was sickly-sweet, but her eyes were anything but that, “you _will_ go talk to Minho about the caterer. This is my special day, and I won’t have _anything_ mess it up.”

Lee Minho. Younger brother to Lee Minhyuk, Jisung’s soon-to-be brother in law, 5’8”, piercing eyes, eternal smirk, and the actual Devil incarnate. Jisung hated Minho for a variety of reasons, all of which he had ready off the top of his head to rattle off if prompted:

First, Lee Minho was a fucking homophobe. Jisung could still remember the first time he met Minhyuk’s brother. Minho had stepped out of Minhyuk’s car, and Jisung felt his breath getting yanked violently from his body because hot _damn_ he was fine. The two were introduced by their siblings, and they proceeded on to the carnival that Jihye had insisted on attending. Sometime during the night, the group had bumped into Felix and a few other of Jihye and Jisung’s friends, including Choi San. Jisung had made an offhanded remark about the huge crush he’d had on San in college, and out of the corner of his eye, Jisung saw Minho stiffen, facial expression tight, and then he quickly excused himself to the bathroom. There was no other explanation -- he was a homophobe. 

Second, Lee Minho was incredibly rude to Jisung. Sure, after that whole incident, Jisung was a little cold to him too, but Jisung could always count on Minho to ignore him or worse, give him some rude, snarky comment whenever they saw each other. 

Third, Lee Minho was a man slut; Jisung was constantly being subjected to stories from Jihye about Minho’s latest female pursuits. Jisung wasn’t really sure why this one bothered him, because he does his best to be sex-positive, but it just did, okay?

And then finally, and perhaps the most damning to Jisung, Minho didn’t seem to give a rat’s ass about Jihye. Minho was _constantly_ dragging Minhyuk off to a cruise or party or trip on some of the most important days for the couple. Jisung remembered the first time it had happened-- Jihye was over at Jisung’s old apartment, getting ready for their six month anniversary, when Minhyuk had called, shouting into his phone to be heard over loud music.

“Hey babe!” Jihye had said cheerfully, “where are you?”

“Listen, Jihye, I’m really sorry,” Minhyuk replied, before breaking out into giggles. ”Stop, stop, I’m on the phone! Jihye, Minho dragged me to this event in Singapore! He wouldn’t take no for an answer, he said he put a huge deposit down or something. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you.” 

Jisung felt that spark of hatred for Minho turn into a roaring fire as he watched Jihye's face crumple in sadness before she smoothed it over.

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” Jihye said, tone much softer, subdued. “We’ll celebrate when you get back, ‘kay?”

Minhyuk had already hung up.

Needless to say, Jisung wasn’t Lee Minho’s biggest fan; hence, here he was, cursing to himself as he stormed down the hotel hallway, making his way to the groom’s lounge.

After banging on the door, he leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest, getting his game face ready.

“Oh, it’s you,” Lee Minho peered down at Jisung, eyebrow raised. Fuck, why was he so hot in his tux? Life really wasn’t fair-- the suit fit him perfectly, while Jisung felt like he’d been stuffed into sausage casing. 

Jisung sighed dramatically. “Unfortunately. Look, did you talk to the caterer about your food?”

A surprised look darted across Minho’s face before his usual smirk came back.”Aw, does Jisungie care about me?”

“No, but for some reason my sister does,” Jisung replied, rolling his eyes. “I genuinely don’t understand why your fear of _cooties_ means you’re getting your own plate, but whatever.”

“Who’s there?” Minhyuk poked his head out from behind Minho’s shoulder, face falling as he realized it was Jisung and not room service. “Oh. Hey, Jisung.”

Jisung nodded in recognition. “Just call down to reception if you haven’t confirmed your plate yet. It’s pretty easy, even you should be able to do it.” With that, Jisung spun on his heel and stomped back down the hall to the bridal suite, feeling Minho’s gaze boring holes into his back the whole way. 

The next couple minutes were a blur. The bridal ensemble, with Jisung heading it up as Jihye's Best Man, were corralled down to the wedding venue by the extremely overwhelmed wedding coordinator, who barked at them to take their places. Jisung took in the elaborate decorations in the little hotel chapel, still a little stunned that this is all happening. 

“I said, take your places!” The wedding coordinator squawked, shoving Jisung to the front of the line of bridesmaids, their pale pink dresses matching the pink of his tuxedo. Minho took his spot next to him, the two of them waiting for their cue as the lilting piano music started.

“Nice suit,” Minho commented with his trademark smirk. Jisung clenched his fist.

“Why, you got a problem with guys wearing pink?”

Minho looked startled for a moment, before chuckling lowly.”It’s just. . . your suit fits, ah, interestingly.” 

Jisung whipped his head up to catch the tail end of Minho’s snicker before the wedding coordinator was urging them to start their slow pace down the aisle. Jisung made sure to step on Minho’s perfectly polished shoe at the front before they took their spots on the altar. 

After that, the ceremony seemed to go smoothly. Minhyuk took his place, Jihye walked down the aisle, Jisung shed a few tears, Jisung’s parents shed a few tears, vows were exchanged, Jisung shed a _lot_ of tears, Jihye and Minhyuk exchanged a rather raunchy kiss, and they pranced back down the aisle hand-in-hand. 

“Pink looks good on you,” Minho commented as the two of them followed. Jisung peered up at Minho suspiciously before rolling his eyes. The sarcasm just never ended, did it?

“Sungie!” Hwang Hyunjin, Jisung’s best friend in the entire world, hooked an arm around Jisung’s shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. “You look so hot in that suit! Your ass, oh my god!”

Jisung groaned, shoving Hyunjin off of him. Next to him, Minho stiffened, before walking off in the other direction. 

Hyunjin watched him go, eyebrows knitted.”Wow, maybe he really is homophobic,” he commented, surprised. “That was weird.”

“Lee Minho, homophobic?” Seo Changbin, Felix’s date for the night, came up behind the two, offering shoulder bumps as a greeting. “As if. Minho’s been sleeping with guys since our first year of high school.” Changbin knew Minho vaguely, though they weren’t close, as they had grown up in the same town. 

Jisung frowned at that, watching Minho disappear into the crowd of wedding guests making their way to the reception hall. “If he’s not homophobic, then he must just really hate me,” he whined to Hyunjin as the three followed suit, soon joined by Felix. 

“Sungie, when are we eating?” Felix complained as they made their way to their designated table in the reception hall.

“Jihye said the buffet would be ready when the guests all settled in,” Jisung replied, remembering one of the tasks on his list -- “Check in with Mr. Kim about oysters.” In his sister’s never ending luck, she happened to have a co-worker whose father owned a seafood restaurant, and was providing a seafood buffet at an extremely low cost for the wedding. 

“Sucks that you can’t eat anything,” Changbin commented, shrugging out of his black suit jacket and readjusting his black dress shirt (Changbin was dressed in all black). 

After a few minutes of waiting, the buffet was opened, and the guests descended on the oysters, lobster, crab and shrimp like locusts. Jisung wrinkled his nose as Felix dug into some shrimp pasta next to him, remembering the last time he’d eaten seafood and his throat swelled up thanks to his fairly severe allergy. 

“Mr. Han?” A hotel waiter set a plate of roasted chicken in front of him with a small smile, “here's your meal.”

Jisung thanked the waiter, and watched as the waiter repeated the same with Minho at the Lee family table. 

“So Jisung, how’s the job search going?” Felix asked curiously over his steamed crab. Jisung groaned, pouting slightly. 

“Not great,” he replied sadly. Jisung worked in music production, but was laid off from his last entertainment company after the artist whose team he was on went on a wild drug rampage and committed three felonies in one night. The entire team was fired after the court hearing. “Submitted my portfolio to seven -- _seven_ \-- companies, but I haven’t heard from anyone.”

Hyunjin patted Jisung on the back sympathetically, having been there for Jisung through the entire ordeal(s). 

“Oh, what companies did you apply to?” Changbin asked curiously. Jisung didn’t know Felix’s maybe-boyfriend that well, but he vaguely remembered that Changbin also worked in music production. 

“Ah, get ready,” Jisung laughed, shaking his head. “Let’s see, I sent stuff in to Big Hit, YG, Cube, FNC, Yuehua, Pledis, and JYP.”

“Changbin actually works at SKZ,” Felix said proudly, sending Changbin a small smile. 

“Oh shit, no way?” Jisung whistled, impressed. SKZ was a sub-label of JYP, and well known for their consistency and high quality. 

Changbin nodded. “Hey, if you want, I can put in a good work with the boss man,” he suggested, “I think you’d have a good shot, and it could be that your portfolio just hasn’t made it to us yet.”

“Dude, really?” Jisung felt a huge smile spread across his face, “you’d do that?”

Changbin grinned shyly, “of course. I’ve heard your stuff -- you’re really good, and you have a different sound. That’s what we’re looking for.”

“Hey.” Jisung turned in his seat slowly to look up Minho, who was looking disinterestedly down at him. “Time for toasts.”

“Good luck!” Felix sent Jisung a thumbs up as Jisung patted his pocket to make sure he had his phone, where his speech was all typed out.

“You got this!” Hyunjin chorused, giving Jisung’s ass a light smack as he stood up to follow Minho to the front of the reception hall.

“Where’s your speech?” Jisung asked curiously, noticing that Minho didn’t have his phone, or even notecards. Minho sent Jisung a lazy grin.

“I’m speaking from the heart,” he replied, before grabbing the microphone and tapping it gently. “Excuse me, if I could have everyone’s attention.” 

Perking up, Jihye clinked her spoon against her champagne glass, quieting the hall. 

Minho coughed into his elbow before lifting the microphone again. “For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Minho, the groom’s little brother.” At that, Minhyuk gave a hoot, prompting a round of chuckles from the audience. “So that means I’ve seen Minhyuk go through it all, from bad haircuts to breaking his leg while paragliding.” Jisung watched Minho speak, surprised at how eloquent he was. Minho kept his eyes on Minhyuk, an unusually soft smile on his lips that made Jisung’s cheeks flush a little. “So Minhyuk, treasure this. Jihye's a special one.” Thunderous applause and cheering startled Jisung out of his little Minho wet-daydream, making his cheeks flush even more. 

“Try not to embarrass yourself,” Minho whispered with a smirk, passing the microphone to Jisung. He jumped slightly as their fingers brushed, before he curled his fingers around the mic, taking a deep breath.

“Hi, everyone,” Jisung greeted the crowd with his signature smile, “I’m Jisung, Jihye's twin brother. And first, can I just say, they finally did it! Jimin and Minhyuk are married!” The reception hall erupted in cheers again as Jisung quickly unlocked his phone, scrolling to his speech. “Jihye has always been--” Jisung squinted down at his phone as he got a text notification.

**hyunjinnie <3**

U LOOK SO GOOD!!!

Leave it to Hyunjin to text Jisung while he was giving a speech -- _from his phone_.

Jisung tried again. “Jihye has always been an independent--”

**LIX**

omg ur pants r so tight

damn boi

Jisung has the worst friends. “Jihye has always been an independent woman, from when we were--”

**Eomma**

Jisung, your face is more puffy than usual. Did you eat salt last night?

Jisung felt his left eye twitch. “From when we were five years old and I wanted her to push me on the swings, to our senior year of --”

From the table at the front of the hall, Minhyuk gave an enormous groan and slapped a hand over his mouth. The reception fell silent, a sudden uneasiness falling over the guests before Minhyuk groaned again and projectile vomited all over Jihye's beautiful white dress. 

From the back of the reception hall, Jisung watched in horror as his Auntie May gave a similar groan, retching into the plate in front of her. From Auntie May, the vomiting spread like wildfire, to the table of second cousins to Minhyuk’s coworkers and even to poor Felix, Changbin and Hyunjin. With wide eyes, Jisung turned the mic off and placed it back in the stand, taking a step back from the scene.

“Your speech wasn’t _that_ bad,” Minho commented dryly from next to him, making Jisung look up at him sharply.

“Are you okay?” Jisung demanded, examining Minho’s face for any signs of nausea or greenness. Next to Minhyuk, Jihye re-introduced some freshwater oysters to the world. “How are you okay?”

“Well, are you okay?” Minho countered, doing the same to Jisung, “this suit was expensive, you know.”

“How are you okay?” Jisung whispered, turning back to take in the horrific scene. The two of them stood up on the little stage in silence for a few moments, like the eye of a disgusting storm.

“Must have been the buffet,” Minho said smugly, “see, this is why I don’t eat from buffets. Too much sharing of germs and viruses. Given the fish, I’m guessing it was ciguatera toxin.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, glaring up at Minho, “you’re looking way too happy about this situation.” Gritting his teeth, Jisung stepped down from the stage before making his way over to his sister, currently covered in vomit. It was Jihye's special day, damnit, and she didn’t deserve to be sitting there for everyone to see.

“Jihye, let’s go,” Jisung said, doing his best to breathe through his mouth as he draped Jihye's arm around his neck. The two of them hobbled out of the reception hall back towards the bridal suite, Jihye clutching her stomach the whole way. 

As Jisung readjusted her weight in the elevator, he felt his too-tight pant legs split in the back, airing his ass for the whole world to see. Once they were back, Jisung helped Jihye strip out of her gown right as Felix entered with the other bridesmaids and Jisung’s mother, all in varying states of disarray. 

For the next hour, Jisung puttered between placing cool washcloths on necks, handing out trash bags and providing water cups. As he entered the bathroom to rub Jihye's back, she grabbed his suit jacket, yanking him down close to her.

“Sung. My honeymoon,” she managed to groan out, before resting her head on the toilet bowl. “You need to go.” 

“Jihye, no,” Jisung frowned, surprised that Jihye was thinking about her honeymoon given the present situation. 

Jihye closed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. “I worked too hard for,” here, she retched a little, “for it to go to waste.” Jihye, ever the lucky one, had won a free all-expenses paid 10-day trip to a beautiful resort in Hawaii after submitting nearly a thousand entries to a radio contest. 

“Jihye, I can’t take your honeymoon,” Jisung said softly, stroking Jihye's perfectly curled hair. “It was supposed to be your time with Minhyuk.”

Jihye pried her eyes open, meeting Jisung’s gaze fiercely. “No, Jisung. You go. I know the contest rules, they don’t care if I’m sick, they won’t change the time. You go -- your name is similar enough to mine that you can just blame it on the Korean or say the radio made your name sound different.”

“Jihye, I-”

“Jisung.” Jihye said firmly. “This is your chance to,” she paused, closing her eyes again, “to turn your luck around. Take the time for yourself. We have the money to pay for a real honeymoon.”

Jisung sighed, before nodding. “Thank you, Min. I love you.”

Jihye tightened her grip on Jisung’s hand, before patting his cheek and then going limp against the toilet. “If you love me, please go get some Gatorade.”

Jisung gave Jihye a last back pat before getting up, grabbing his wallet and phone. As he started down the hallway, he gave a groan, realizing his ass was _still_ out. Yanking his keycard out, Jisung quickly scanned the card, ready to change into a pair of sweats.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jisung rattled the door handle, his keycard not working for some reason.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Jisung felt someone approach behind him, before Minho’s cologne washed over him as Minho plucked the keycard from his hand, scanning the keycard easily. 

“Thanks!” Jisung squeaked quickly, meeting Minho’s gaze for a moment. For some reason, his cheeks were a little pink -- maybe a little too much champagne? Shaking his head, Jisung tried to clear his mind, darting into his room and slamming the door in Minho’s face. The last thing he needed was for Minho to see --

“Nice briefs.” Jisung groaned, banging his head against the door.

“What do you want, Voldemort?” Jisung shouted through the door as he quickly tugged a pair of joggers on and shucked his dress shirt off in favor of a soft hoodie. Minho let out a chuckle at that through the door. To spare his relatives the embarrassment, Jisung only opened the door a crack, looking up at Minho’s irritatingly handsome face.

“Minhyuk wants the info for the honeymoon from Jihye,” he explained slowly. Jisung frowned, before stepping into the hall. 

“Look,” Jisung started, “turns out you were right, it is ciguato toxin.”

“Ciguatera toxin.”

“Whatever. Web MD says the symptoms will last at least a week, so I don’t think Minhyuk and Jihye will be partying it up in Hawaii.”

Minho paused, rubbing the back of his neck as though slightly embarrassed. The movement surprised Jisung -- did the Devil actually get embarrassed? “I, ah, I actually told Minhyuk I would take the trip. He insisted.”

Jisung bristled at that-- the audacity of Minhyuk to be giving away this trip like candy when it was Jihye's hard work that secured it in the first place. He glared up at Minho, “actually, I’m going. _Jihye_ insisted.”

Minho frowned, “well, I think I deserve to go, and besides, I have vacation days that I need to take.”

“Unfortunately for you, I was just laid off,” Jisung retorted, “so I’m going on that damn trip, whether you’re coming or not. Good day.” With that, Jisung stormed off to the elevators, feeling ready to punch something at Minho’s incredibly irritating attitude. But after he’d calmed down, arms weighed down by the shopping bags full of Gatorade and Pepto Bismol, he realized exactly what he’d done: Jisung had just agreed to go on a honeymoon, and given Minho an open invitation to go as well. 

* * *

Jisung shifted his weight uncomfortably, mindlessly scrolling through his phone as he waited for Minho to show up. He was waiting outside of the airport security checkpoint, and Minho had sent him a curt text that he would be there soon.

**hyunjinnie <3**

Omg i still cant believe this is happening

UR ABT TO GET DICKED DOWN SO GOOD :))

“Hey.”

Jisung choked, quickly shoving his phone into his back pocket as he looked up at the man who would definitely _not_ be doing any such thing. 

“Hey,” Jisung replied, handing Minho his boarding pass. “Here.” Minho had texted Jisung, letting him know he was going and asking him to find him a ticket to Hawaii as well, saying that he would pay him back later. 

As the two handed their tickets to an airport security agent, the situation truly sunk down on Jisung. Between finding an affordable last-minute ticket and frantically packing for Hawaii, Jisung hadn’t really been able to process the situation, but as the two of them edged forward in the line, dragging their suitcases behind him, he started to realize just what he was in for.

“Listen, we should really figure out our story,” Minho said quietly, “I was talking to Minhyuk, and I guess this radio contest was pretty serious.”

Jisung nodded, surprised at the level of intelligence that Minho was exhibiting. “Yeah, I thought about it on the way to the airport. Maybe we just say that we met through our siblings, keep it as close to the truth as possible?” Minho nodded in agreement. “Oh! Here,” Jisung reached into his pocket, producing a ziplock baggie with two simple wedding bands, both borrowed from various relatives. 

With his heart pounding, Jisung handed one of the rings to Minho before slipping the other on himself. The cold metal of the ring seemed to bore into his knuckles and bones, and the two of them made eye contact for a moment before a TSA agent urged them forward. 

“Remind me again why I let you buy our tickets?”

The two of them were finally boarding the plane, and Minho looked around at the cabin as they slowly moved down the airplane aisle. It was definitely cramped, with a strange smell, almost like stale bread. 

“Well, I’m sorry that I can’t afford your usual first class luxury,” Jisung replied, purposely rolling his suitcase over Minho’s toes. “I got us a great deal, I’ll have you know.”

Minho just sniffed, stuffing his hand carry into the overhead bin. “Do you want the window seat?”

Jisung perked up at that, nodded eagerly before taking his seat, surprised at Minho’s generosity. He settled into the seat, wriggling his butt a little to find a comfortable position in the threadbare seat cushion.

“Will you stop moving?” Minho hissed from next to him, making Jisung painfully aware that the two of them were smushed right into each other. The airline had clearly tried to squeeze as many seats onto the plane as possible. On both sides of the plane, there were two seats, one window seat and one aisle seat, and then in the middle, four seats went down the middle of the plane, leaving two aisles for people to walk down. Minho and Jisung were in the window/aisle pair, and Jisung was now noticing that the two of them were crammed up against each other, completely touching from head to toe. 

From his back pocket, Jisung felt his phone vibrate -- he had an incoming call. Mentally screaming, he leaned over into Minho’s space slightly (far enough to smell his cologne and see Minho’s eyes widen slightly), reaching into his back pocket.

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath-- it was Changbin. “Sorry, I have to take this.” Jisung took a deep breath before getting up from his seat, carefully climbing over Minho. As he stepped halfway into the aisle, he stumbled slightly, one leg still between both of Minho’s, his stomach and crotch uncomfortably close to Minho’s face. Minho’s hands shot up to his waist, steadying Jisung before he could fall face-first into the aisle. 

The two of them paused for a moment, Jisung staring down at Minho as his hands tightened their grip on his waist. Jisung felt something warm curl in the base of his stomach, eyelids fluttering slightly as Minho’s left thumb smoothed his shirt down slightly, rubbing into the fabric. Slowly, Minho let a breath of air out from between his parted lips, and then the moment was over.

With bright red cheeks, Jisung stepped over near the bathrooms, calling Changin back.

“Jisung? Hello?”

“Hey, Changbin! What’s up?” Jisung asked, a little confused as to why Changbin would be calling him.

“So, I just got off the phone with the bossman about your portfolio,” Changbin said cheerfully, “good news, man! They actually really liked it and want to offer you a position on a new team they’re forming for a recently signed artist. I said I’d let you know, since we’re friends.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Jisung gasped, his heart swelling happily in his chest. When Changbin had said he’d pass on a good word at the wedding, he didn’t know he meant _that afternoon_. 

“Yeah, congrats, dude!” Changbin replied, “bossman was especially impressed, he even asked me for your soundcloud. I told them you’d start when you get back from Hawaii, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s more than okay!” Jisung couldn’t wipe the dopey smile off his face, heart pounding for a different reason than moments before. “Dude, I owe you so much.”

“No worries,” Changbin laughed at that, “maybe just put in a good word for me with Felix.”

Jisung giggled at that, shaking his head, “dude, I don’t think that’s necessary. Thanks again, I really, really appreciate it.” The two said their goodbyes and Jisung floated back to his seat on cloud nine.

“You okay?” Minho’s voice cut through his daydreams about SKZ’s state-of-the-art studios. “You look a little. . . out of it.”

Jisung looked over with a huge smile, still over the moon. “I just got a job!”

Minho raised an eyebrow, meeting his gaze, before smiling slightly. “Congratulations.”

Jisung sat back in his seat, a little stunned at how nice Minho was being. “Thanks.”

The two sat in silence for a little while longer as the rest of the plane boarded, Jisung riding his high for as long as possible. It wore off the third time that Minho asked a flight attendant for a cup of water. 

As the ‘fasten seatbelt’ sign dinged on, Jisung hazaded another glance over at Minho, surprised at the sight. Minho’s shoulders were tensed, and was he sweating? As Minho buckled his seatbelt with slightly shaky hands and leaned forward to grab the airplane safety card from his seatback pocket, Jisung realized that Minho was probably scared of flying. So, being the incredibly brilliant person is, he asked Minho about it.

“Yeah, I’m scared of flying,” Minho said through gritted teeth, looking ready to get up from his seat and bolt off the plane, “it’s the height that really gets to me.” Jisung just hummed under his breath. This phobia was news to him -- Jisung couldn’t help but remember all the various trips he’d dragged Minhyuk on. But, Jisung wasn’t enough of an asshole to press his questions, so he just let Minho grip the seat rest in between them, jaw clenched tightly as the plane began its rumble down the runway. 

Just as the plane lifted off into the sky, Jisung risked a glance over at Minho, and felt his breath leave him. Minho’s jaw was still clenched, and he was tipping his head back against the headrest, breathing deeply through his nose. Jisung felt a little bad because he knew Minho was probably miserable, but fuck, he looked really hot. 

Shrugging, Jisung reached into his backpack to pull out his wireless headphones, groaning when he sees that he has to pair them again. A few minutes after they were in the air, the plane hit a patch of turbulence, and Minho’s eyes flew open as his breathing started to get more uneven. Jisung was just about to pull his headphones over his ears, but seeing Minho look like he was about to vomit like their relatives had been just hours ago, Jisung took pity.

Reaching over, Jisung tapped Minho on the arm and held out his headphones. “Here,” he said quietly. Minho looked over at Jisung for a moment, then down at the headphones before nodding in thanks, slipping them over his head. Jisung reached up to turn the noise-canceling on on the side of the headphones, Minho looking back down at him before settling his head back. Turning his attention back to his phone, Jisung pressed shuffle on one of his more chill, relaxing playlists before opening a new game that he’s been wanting to try, pressing mute before he starts a new round up. 

Jisung had been playing games for a few hours when he felt something fall onto his shoulder. With a start, Jisung realized that Minho had fallen asleep and was resting his stupidly perfect head on Jisung’s shoulder. If he turned his head all the way to his left, he could smell Minho’s strawberry shampoo, a surprisingly soft choice. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he turned to face forward again, heart beating just a little faster.

As Jisung clicked mindlessly to the next round in his game, he went over what he knows about his fake husband. Minho is two years older than Jisung and Jihye and two years younger than Minhyuk. He went to college on the east coast, he works for a dance company that provides choreography for major artists, and he’s a major germaphobe who won’t eat from buffets. 

Jisung also vaguely remembered that Minho entered in a relationship that was at least a little serious about a year ago, because Minhyuk had been complaining about what a buzzkill Minho was being to him and Jihye, but he also remembered that they’d broken up because Minhyuk had missed Valentine’s Day with Jihye to party with Minho in the Bahamas out of sympathy. 

“Aw, you two are so cute.”

Jisung looked up from his game, a little startled. One of the flight attendants was standing there patiently behind the drinks cart, looking expectantly down at him. 

“Oh, thanks,” Jisung offered a polite smile back, feeling his cheeks heat up again. “Um, I’ll just take a Sprite, thanks.”

The flight attendant nods, handing him the cold can. “And will your husband want anything to drink?” Jisung starts a little at hearing Minho being referred to as _his husband_ , but he brushes it off, just asking for a bottle of water before sinking back into his seat. They were really doing it.

Minho finally jolted awake as the plane hit the tarmac of the Kahului Airport in Maui, the loud roar filling Jisung’s ears. He seemed to realize that he’d been sleeping on Jisung’s shoulder for most of the flight, as his ears turned bright red, but neither one of them acknowledged it. 

The two of them silently collected their luggage and followed the signs off the plane, the sticky, humid Hawaiian air hitting them as they entered the airport. They were greeted with fresh leis draped around their necks, and the two made their way outside to flag down a cab.

“I have the address for the resort here,” Jisung said confidently, handing the slip of paper to the taxi driver, who nodded, powering the car up. As the taxi drove down the highway, Jisung couldn’t help but stare out of the window, in awe of the sun-soaked beaches and crystal clear water. “So,” Jisung started, looking over at Minho, who was already looking at him, “we have some time tonight. I was thinking we can settle in and then do some exploring on our own?”

Minho stared at Jisung for a moment, small smirk on his lips, before he nodded. “Sure, sounds good.”

The car ride didn’t take that long, and soon, the taxi was pulling up the sprawling driveway of the resort. A thick, almost forest-like growth of tropical plants greeted them, the sounds of waves crashing over them as the two got out of the cab. The enormous resort, all modern glass and beautiful architecture, was right on the beachfront, one of the sides of the hotel looking out over the beautiful Pacific Ocean. Jisung felt his eyes grow wide as he took in the beautiful paradise around him.

“Good afternoon, sirs,” a valet approached them with a smile, a luggage cart behind him. “May I take your suitcases?”

Jisung nodded quickly, gesturing. “O-of course! This is our luggage! We share luggage! Because, um, because we’re married, that’s us! Newly married, haha.”

Both the valet and Minho stared at Jisung. 

“Thanks, we appreciate it,” Minho said smoothly to the valet, handing him a tip before turning to Jisung with an incredulous look. “You didn’t tell me you’re a horrible liar,” he hissed, leaning over so that his lips were right next to Jisung’s ear.

Jisung rolled his eyes, leaning over to reply. “I panicked, okay?”

Minho shook his head. “Just let me do the talking at reception, okay?” Needless to say, Jisung did not let Minho do the talking. 

“Sorry, Mr. Han,” the receptionist was apologizing, “it’s just that our system is showing that the reservation is for a female Han _Jihye_ and a guest with the last name Lee, and your name on your driver’s license says Han Jisung, male.” 

Minho opened his mouth to explain, but Jisung beat him to it. “Oh wow, I don’t know what happened?” Jisung laughed nervously, “geez, it must have been the way they heard my name on the radio, you know how white people are,” he grinned, hoping that Yuna Shin, as her name tag said, would sympathize. “Han Jihye, Han Jisung, it’s all greek to them!” Jisung’s nervous laughter escalated into something that can’t be called anything other than a cackle, cut off only by Minho firmly clamping his arm around Jisung’s waist and yanking him into his side.

“Sorry, my husband’s feeling a little overwhelmed by it all, we’re newlyweds, and this is all so new to us” Minho sent Yuna Shin a charming smile, and Jisung narrowed his eyes as the receptionist blushed. “I’m sure it’s just a case of a rather close-minded radio host, no?”

The receptionist blinked, before nodding furiously, typing away on her computer. “Of course, I’m so sorry. Here at Crown Resorts, we’re proud to be inclusive of all types of people, so I’m terribly sorry that this happened. As an apology, I’ve upgraded you from the Couple’s Suite to our exclusive Honeymoon Suite in the penthouse free of charge.” 

Minho stared at the receptionist blankly.

“And I’ll even throw in extra massage credits!”

“Um, Minho,” Jisung nudged his fake husband, a little worried at Minho’s expressionless face. “Sorry, about that, but thanks a ton. We really appreciate it.”

It was the receptionist’s turn to blush at Jisung’s bright smile as she handed over their keycards to the room. “If you take that elevator over there, your luggage will be up shortly.”

“Minho, let’s go,” Jisung said, doing his best to maintain his cheery voice. Minho shook his head before trudging along behind Jisung. 

The two boarded the elevator in silence, traditional Hawaiian music playing on the speakers. Jisung pushed the PH button, and the elevator shot up. 

“This is incredible.”

Jisung gasped as the two entered the penthouse Honeymoon Suite, overwhelmed by the sheer luxury of the room. The cream white carpet from the front door expanded out into a little living room, complete with an enormous TV, coffee table, and couch, and behind it was a little dining area with a couple chairs. A huge kitchen complimented the living room, with a state of the art fridge and full-sized stove. Jisung padded over to the other end of the living room, where the entire wall was entirely glass, looking out over the sparkling aquamarine waters of Wailea Beach. Palm trees framed the view, swaying in the island breeze.

“Oh, wow,” Minho murmured from behind Jisung, and for a moment, the two just stood there and appreciated the view.

After standing for a few seconds more, Jisung was reminded of just how tired he was from the flight, and he made his way to where he assumed the bedroom was. Like everything else in the room, it was beautiful, an enormous room with a second TV, enormous bed, and a sliding glass door that seemed to lead to a balcony with two chairs and what looked like a small outdoor bed.

Turning back to the bed, Jisung took in the rose petals scattered on the king bed, accompanying a bucket of champagne and two flute glasses. 

From the door of the bedroom, Minho cleared his throat. Jisung looked up at Minho. Minho looked back at Jisung, and then down at the bed, before running a hand through his chocolate brown hair.

“So,” Minho said slowly, “I guess, um, you can take the bed?”

Jisung raised an eyebrow -- Minho was obviously trying to be polite. “No, please, you take it.”

Minho sighed as though he was Jesus Christ in the flesh, sacrificing himself for the sake of Jisung. “No, it’s fine,” he continued the act, tilting his head, “I guess I’ll just take the couch.”

Jisung audibly groaned, rolling his eyes as he pushed past Minho to storm out into the living room. “Dude, if you’re just gonna be childish about it, you take the bed.”

Minho sent Jisung a toothy grin that definitely _didn’t_ send electricity tingling down his spine. “Great, thanks.”

Jisung took one look at the couch and regretted his words, thinking about how fucked his back already is from letting _Minho_ sleep on his shoulder. “Wait, Minho,” Jisung called after the older, who was dragging his suitcase into the bedroom. “Can I take the bedroom?”

Minho paused and turned to return Jisung’s look, his faint smirk making Jisung’s blood boil. “Hm. Thought you said I could take it?”

Jisung sighed, gritting his teeth before opening his eyes a little wider and pouting slightly, employing his classic Begging Squirrel face. “Please, hyung?”

The expression that Minho’s wearing reminds Jisung of that moment on the plane when he’d tripped and Minho had steadied them, Minho’s lips parted and eyes wide. Then, in an instant, it’s gone.

“Fine, whatever,” Minho said nonchalantly, “lemme just put my stuff away.”

“Y-yeah,” Jisung replied, wincing at how his voice cracked. “I wanted to shower and clean up anyway, so I’ll just do that now.” Minho’s already disappeared into the bedroom.

After finding his toiletries and a change of clothes in his carry-on, Jisung entered the bathroom, once again reminded of the luxury that he’s about to indulge in for the next ten days. Minho or no, he owed Jihye _the world_ for this. 

Jisung took a lot longer in the shower than he usually does, marveling in the water pressure and luxurious soft towels. After wrestling with his hair for a little bit, he just left it falling down into his eyes instead of styling it up like usual, the humidity making it more uncooperative than usual. Next, Jisung wriggled into a pair of shorts and a soft cotton t-shirt, ready to explore the hotel. 

“Minho?” Jisung called cautiously as he stepped out of the bathroom, damp hair curling onto his neck and cheeks a little flushed from the steam of his shower.

“Hm?” Minho replied from where he was sprawled out on his phone, watching some video. 

“I’m going out,” Jisung said , slipping his Nike slides on and grabbing a keycard. Minho just grunts in acknowledgement. Rolling his eyes, Jisung rummaged around in his carryon to find his wallet. From the couch, Minho made a strangled, choking noise.

“Dude, you good?” Jisung frowned over at Minho, who was looking down at his phone with pink cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Minho replied shortly, sinking further down into the couch. “Have fun, or whatever. Try not to get lost, I’m not coming to find you.”

“Ha ha,” Jisung deadpanned, opening the door out into the hall, “bye.”

As the door closed, Jisung swore he heard the same strangled noise come from Minho again, a little louder this time. 

Jisung enjoyed exploring the hotel lobby. They had a number of little shops, ranging from clothing to jewelry to different types of food. He was particularly interested in the ice cream shop, which boasted a new local flavor each day. Catch Jisung eating ten new tropical ice cream flavors? Hell yes.

As he was browsing their in-house tennis clothing collection, it occurred to Jisung that maybe he can start finding gifts for his relatives and friends back home, all suffering from their, ah, ailments still. Jisung saw a cute little cosmetics shop across the way, and ducked in.

The store worker greeted him with a brace-filled smile. “Hi, welcome to ABC Cosmetics!”

“Thanks, uh, Jeongin?” Jisung raised his eyebrow in surprise, “are you Korean?”

The store worker, Jeongin, smiled. “Yeah, third generation! There’s a lot of Koreans here in the islands, so if you’re ever craving home-style cooking, you’ll be sure to find something. I know all the best Korean restaurants around here, so don’t hesitate to come by and ask”

Jisung grinned back, touched by how open the younger boy was, “thanks. I’ll take you up on that sometime.” 

“So,” the boy leaned over the counter, wiggling his eyebrows at Jisung in a way that made him a little uncomfortable, given that this kid was probably a minor. “What are you here for, hyung? Some sexy makeup to seduce the hubby? Maybe some massage oil~”

Jisung wrinkled his nose, “why would you think I’m married? And what kind of weird thoughts are going on in that mind!”

Jeongin snickered at that. “You’re Mr. Lee, right? Yuna wouldn’t stop talking to me about the two super hot gay guys that checked in this afternoon, said she even upgraded you to the Honeymoon suite because staff fucked up.”

Jisung sighed, mentally pinching his nose bridge. “Yeah, that’s me. And _no_ , I’m not looking for something for my ‘hubby,’ which, ew, gross.”

Jeongin shrugged unabashedly. “Hey, when you work at a resort, you get desensitized to stuff like this.”

“No, I’m trying to find a gift for a friend,” Jisung said pointedly, scanning the shop. “Oh, maybe hand cream?”

“We have a nice selection,” Jeongin nodded, gesturing over to the display. Jisung waited for the worker to walk over and talk him through the options, but the teen just lazed behind the counter, watching Jisung. With a snort, Jisung made his way over.

They had a couple different formulas and scents, and after Jisung sampled the first, he slid the wedding ring off his finger, not wanting it to get all gross and greasy if he was gonna have to wear it for the next ten days. After trying out six different scents and getting a bit of a headache, Jisung settled on the Mango and Shea Butter one, heading back to Jeongin to purchase it. 

“Come again soon!” Jeongin chirped as Jisung collected the little bag. “It gets lonely in here, so please, make it soon.”

Shaking his head fondly, Jisung left the shop, looking down at the bag, satisfied that he’d at least gotten a present for Felix, who was always complaining about his dry hands. Just as he was pulling out his phone to see what time it was, Jisung collided with a pillar -- or rather, a pillar of a man dressed in a white tank top and basketball shorts. 

“J.One?”

Jisung jolted at the sound of the name he went by as a producer, looking up at the man he’d bumped into.

“Mr. Bang?” Jisung gaped at the blonde, head reeling. Bang Chan, Director of SKZ and his new boss, was standing in front of him holding a fresh coconut, a straw and little paper umbrella peeking out of the top. 

“It is you!” Mr. Bang exclaimed cheerfully, his signature Australian accent thick around the words, pumping Jisung’s hand up and down in firm handshake. “Han Jisung, right?”

“Um, yeah,” Jisung replied, painfully aware of how dry his mouth was. “Wow, what a coincidence.”

“I know, I know,” Mr. Bang nodded with an easygoing smile. “And to think, I was just listening to your portfolio this morning! I’m actually here to do some meetings with a few JYP executives, and some of the higher ups were pretty impressed by your work as well. ”

Jisung could have sworn that his heart nearly beat out of his chest, shocked that the Bang Chan had taken the time to show his work to people who were even higher up than he was. “Thank you for this opportunity,” he said shakily, doing a rather poor job of concealing how _shook_ he was, “I’m beyond excited to be working at SKZ.”

“Mr. Lee?” Jisung felt his heart stop. “Mr. Lee? You left this in the shop.”

Jeongin bounced towards the pair, smiling as he deposited Jisung’s aunt’s best friend’s wedding ring in Jisung’s outstretched palm.

“Mr. Lee?” A small frown crossed Mr. Bang’s face. “You mean Mr. Han.”

"Mr. Han?" Jeongin looked over at Jisung in confusion. “No, this is Mr. Lee.”

Jisung’s eyes darted between the two, his options running through his mind. He couldn’t possibly tell Mr. Bang the truth in front of Jeongin, who would surely report the fact that he was lying to his superiors and end Jisung’s chance at paradise when it had barely started. But, Jisung wasn’t thrilled with the idea of lying to his new boss. 

“Han Jisung,” Mr. Bang’s easygoing smile returned as he looked down at the ring in Jisung’s hand. “Or should I say _Lee_ Jisung. It appears as though I’ve hired a newlywed!”

Jisung gulped. “Yeah, um, that’s me! A newlywed! I’m, ah, actually here on my honeymoon?

Mr. Bang pulled Jisung in for a hug, pounding him on the back twice before releasing him. “Talk about coincidence! One of my coworkers here is actually having a small celebration for her anniversary tonight.”

“Wow,” Jisung said quietly, “congratulations.”

Mr. Bang smiled widely, peering kindly into Jisung’s eyes “listen, Jisung, you should bring your husband to the event tonight. It’ll be a great way to meet some of the artists that you’ll be working with, and I would love for the opportunity to get to know you as well.”

In his mind, Jisung was running far, far away from the situation and throwing himself into the nearest volcano. Instead, Jisung offered a tentative smile. “Sure, Mr. Bang, I’d love that, and I really appreciate the opportunity.”

“Please,” Mr. Bang said with a dimpled smile, offering up another thump on the back, “call me Chan. And I look forward to meeting your husband -- you’ll see tonight that we at SKZ and JYP really see each other as a family, not just a company. Until tonight, then.”

Jisung watched Mr. Bang amble off, letting out a huge breath of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Nice guy,” Jeongin commented, having watched the entire conversation with mild glee. “That’s gotta be weird, though. Anniversary celebration for coworkers you’ve never even met before? Think it’s some kind of sex party or something?”

Jisung looked down at Jeongin, stunned. “You’re like twelve! Why are you saying shit like that?”

As Jeongin skipped off, cackling, a thought occurred to him: Jisung was going to have to beg like _hell_ to convince Minho to go through with this.

First, he bought Minho an acai bowl from one of the little shops. It was morbidly overpriced, but it looked good, and Jisung needed all the help he could get. Then, he grabbed a take-out menu from the restaurant that Mr. Bang -- Chan -- had made reservations at, hoping that the options will entice him. 

Unlocking the door to the hotel room, Jisung poked his head in, scanning the room to launch his attack. Minho was still lounging on the couch, smiling softly down at a cat video?

“Um, Minho?”

Minho’s head popped up from beneath the couch armrest, before he turned back to his phone. “Gotta go, Seungmin. Thanks again!” Minho sat up, setting his phone down as his eyes scanned up and down Jisung’s frame. Jisung squirmed slightly. “What’s up.”

“Who was that?” Jisung asked curiously as he stepped out of his slides, wiggling his toes in the plush carpet. 

“My cats,” Minho replied, face straight. “A friend is watching them.”

Jisung was about to tease Minho for FaceTiming his cats, before he remembered the attack plan. “I got you something~” Jisung handed the now melting acai bowl to Minho, along with a spoon. Minho took a tentative bite before digging more, seeming to enjoy it. “Oh, and, check it out! I picked up this menu from one of the hotel restaurants. It looks super good, and it’s included in our stay.” He casually handed the menu over to Minho, who took it with his free hand, flipping it over suspiciously.

“You want to go to dinner. . . with me?”

Jisung shook his head quickly, desperately needing to clarify as his cheeks heat up. “Actually, I may possibly want to go to dinner with you and my new boss and my new boss’s husband?”

Minho raised one of his perfect eyebrows, prompting Jisung to explain what had happened in the hotel lobby. 

“Look, can you please go?” Jisung said quietly, watching Minho as he ate another spoonful of the acai bowl. “I know I’m asking a lot, but this job really means a lot to me, and I don’t want to blow it with my boss.” 

Minho looked up at Jisung before nodding around his mouthful of acai. “Fine,” he said once the spoon is back in the plastic bowl. Jisung let out a whoop of relief, jumping up. His celebrations are paused when Minho holds up a finger. “On one condition.”

“ _Anything_ ,” Jisung said breathlessly, high off of the endorphins of a successful attack. As soon as the words left his lips, he winced internally, watching as a slow smirk took over Minho’s expression. 

“Careful, Han Jisung,” Minho said quietly, tilting his head to the side, “don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“What do you want, Minho,” Jisung ground out, gritting his teeth as he valiantly ignored the heat pooling in his stomach at the intense gaze that Minho was treating him too. In an instant, Minho offers up a saccharine sweet smile.

“I’ll take the bed.”


	2. nuestro planeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Dame esta noche entera  
>  Que seamos solo tu y yo (aquí en nuestro planeta, aquí en nuestro planeta)  
> Que seamos solo tu y yo (aquí en nuestro planeta, aquí en nuestro planeta)_
> 
> _(Give me this entire night  
>  Let it be just you and me (here on our planet, here on our planet)  
> Only you and me (here on our planet, here on our planet)) ___
> 
> _  
> _\-- nuestro planeta (kali uchis ft. reykon)_  
> _

The air in the elevator was stifling. Jisung reached up to readjust his collar for the third time since they’d stepped out of their hotel room, still uncomfortable. He was infinitely glad that he’d packed a couple of button down shirts instead of his usual t-shirts and tank tops, so there he stood, clad in a dress shirt and khaki shorts, with Lee Minho wearing some kind of silky, floaty _blouse_ that, when they’d moved to board the elevator, revealed a little too much collarbone in Jisung’s humble opinion.

Jisung had already been surprised that Minho agreed to this dinner with his new boss, but he was even more surprised when Minho complied with Jisung’s request to dress nicely. Neither of them took very long to get ready, meeting by the door to slip their shoes on and trading surreptitious looks as they scanned the other’s frame, trying to find something to nitpick. No barbs were exchanged.

“So, remind me again who this man is,” Minho murmured as they stepped out of the elevator, Jisung steering him out into the open-air pathway that led to the elegant restaurant. 

“Bang Chan,” Jisung repeated from his earlier conversation, tamping down the bubbling frustration in his chest from the fact that apparently, Minho hadn’t been listening to him. “He’s the director of SKZ Entertainment, which is where I’ll be starting when all this,” here, Jisung waves his left hand vaguely between the two of them, “is over.”

“SKZ?” Minho hummed, brow furrowed as if he was trying to place that name, “ah, aren’t they the ones that did ‘maaatryoshka?’”

Jisung let out a snort at the butchering of Changbin’s recent hit, before nodding, “yeah, so Bang Chan is the director of SKZ, which is a sub-label. He’s here in Hawaii for some event for JYP directors, which is the parent label of SKZ, and he said that this event is for a co-worker’s anniversary? He didn’t really specify though, just invited me right on the spot.”

“Generous man,” Minho replied dryly, obviously not impressed with Jisung’s roundabout explanation. “So, all these people need to think that we’re married?”

“Looks like it, yeah,” Jisung sighed, running a hand through his chestnut brown hair, his bangs softly falling into his eyes. Absentmindedly, he thought to himself that he needed a haircut after they got back to LA. 

“Yeah, I’m definitely getting the bed, then,” Minho said with a grin as they approached the restaurant that Chan had instructed him to go to, “I did _not_ sign up for this originally.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jisung grumbled, before turning on his charming smile for the hostess. 

“Good evening, how can I help you?” The hostess smiled a tight-lipped smile at the pair of them. Behind her, the restaurant was packed with people, and a velvet rope barricaded the entrance from the public.

“Hi, yes,” Minho said smoothly, sensing Jisung’s panic at having to explain the odd situation to another human being, “we’re here for the JYP event? We’re with Bang Chan.”

“Alright, what are your names so I can check the list?” 

Jisung felt himself panicking even more, because oh God, what if Chan didn’t give their names to the hostess, or there was a mixup, and how embarrassing would it be to be turned away in front of all these--

“Lee Minho and Jisung,” Minho supplied with that smile of his that seemed to be reserved for his damn cats and overworked hotel employees only. Jisung had to say, though, that he was a little surprised that Minho was able to pick up on Jisung’s slack for talking to other people so quickly. 

“Yes, I’m seeing you two right here,” the hostess gave them a small smile before gesturing for them to follow as she unclipped the velvet rope. 

“Jisung!”

Jisung jolted in response, and then immediately blushed in embarrassment, seeing Chan at a table across the room, waving his arms in the air with his usual easy grin.

“You didn’t say your boss was this hot,” Minho murmured into Jisung’s ear teasingly, “or maybe you wouldn’t have had to give up the bed.”

“Try to keep the flirting to a minimum, Lee Minho,” Jisung hissed back, “I know it’s difficult, even for you, but he thinks we’re married.”

“Jisung, I’m glad you were able to make it,” Chan said warmly once the two had arrived at the table, clambering to his feet. “Please, take a seat. These are a couple of the people I’m here with; in the blue shirt is BamBam, and then in the white is Kim Yugyeom.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Jisung smiled at the two men sitting next to Chan, wracking his brain as he tried to recall why they were so familiar. “I’m Jisung, and this is my, uh, husband, Minho.”

Chan, BamBam and Yugyeom all greeted Minho warmly, and then the two sat down.

Minho must have turned the charm up to full-dial because wow, that smile should have been illegal. “Hi, Mr. Bang, it’s a pleasure to meet you -- our Jisungie hasn’t stopped telling me how excited he is to work at SKZ.”

 _Jisungie?_ What the hell?

Chan let out a delighted laugh as he sat down, asking Minho to call him by his first name. “It’s truly such a small world, I was so surprised to run into you in the lobby! And to think, on your honeymoon, of all places.”

“Yes, we are on our honeymoon,” Jisung replied stiffly, taking a jerky sip from his water glass. From the corner of his eye, he saw Minho shoot him a what-the-fuck-man-stop-talking look. 

“It’s nice to meet the people who are working with Channie,” BamBam said with a teasing smile, making Chan grin sheepishly, “hopefully, you’ll get this man to take a vacation every once in a while.” The table chuckled at that, Chan’s guilty expression only making the situation funnier. 

“Hey, this is kind of a vacation,” Chan protested, “I mean, we’re in Hawaii!”

“This night is the only night you’ve taken off this entire week,” Yugyeom pointed out, before turning to Jisung and Minho playfully, “he’s been in meetings all week! I’m honestly surprised he’s not in his room right now messing around with some track.”

Jisung laughed along at that, feeling himself relax slightly as the atmosphere turned light and carefree. 

“Nah, I wouldn’t have missed Jihyo’s big event,” Chan defended himself with a grin, “honestly, I can’t believe she’s been married for five years now.”

“Has it really been five years?” Yugyeom whistled at that, shaking his head as he peered over at another table where a laughing couple sat, presumably Jihyo and her spouse, “Honestly, time flies.”

“They look really happy,” Minho commented with a small smile, glancing over at the couple as well before turning back. 

“I’ll have to get her to tell me her secret to love,” Chan sighed, taking a sip from his wine glass, “my single ass definitely needs all the help it can get, and besides, from what I’ve heard, the two of them are still madly in love, even now.”

“Or you can just ask these two lovebirds,” BamBam gestured at Minho and Jisung with laugh, not unkindly. “They definitely seem to have the whole madly-in-love thing on lock.”

Jisung choked on his sip of water. Next to him, he felt Minho stiffen, before he reached over to grab Jisung’s hand, his thumb smoothing over Jisung’s knuckles. 

“I couldn’t be happier,” Minho said quietly, not breaking his gaze with Jisung, who felt his heart accelerating like it was merging onto the freeway. But somewhere, in the back of his mind, he felt alarm bells. Here they were, at an _anniversary_ party, for a couple who were by all reports very in love with each other, and Jisung was stringing along Chan and the others like fools. 

As Chan turned to the waiter to give his dinner order, Minho frowned almost imperceptibly at Jisung. 

“You okay?” He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. It’s almost. . . thoughtful. Jisung just smiled back, giving their clasped hand another squeeze.

“Yeah.”

From there, dinner progressed with minimal hiccups. First, Minho insisted on buying the table a bottle of wine, which definitely oiled the gears of Jisung’s apparently broken brain. Chan chatted about a few upcoming projects that SKZ is working on, and BamBam and Yugyeom added in a comment here or there, though the two kept to their own conversation for some of the time. They asked Minho about his career, and he proceeded to charm their fucking socks off with his easy smiles and jokes. BamBam, in particular, was quite impressed with Minho’s quick and dry sense of humor. As Jisung gulped down more wine, he couldn’t help but admit to himself that Minho was a _lot_ better at this than he was. Minho seemed to be naturally charming -- and naturally good at lying, which made sense, seeing as he was Satan and all.

Then, the gears came to a screeching halt when Chan asked, “so, how did you two meet?”

“Yes, we know each other,” Jisung replied blankly, before downing the rest of his wine and hastily refilling the glass. Minho jabbed Jisung’s ribcage with his elbow before replying smoothly.

“Actually, it’s a bit of a funny story,” he started easily. Jisung could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Our siblings are actually together, and they introduced us. After meeting, we found a lot of. . . ah. . . passion between us, and things just sort of progressed from there.”

The soft, fond look on Minho’s face made Jisung want to get up from his chair and run back to the hotel room to call Hyunjin. Jisung hadn’t felt this kind of gay panic in _years_.

“You both have siblings?” Yugyeom asked curiously, taking a bite of his tiramisu. For once, this is a question Jisung can answer.

“I have a twin,” he replied with a smile, “and Minho has an older brother.”

“A twin, wow!” Chan exclaimed, “that must have been interesting. Are you identical?”

Jisung shook his head, pulling out his phone to show them his lockscreen, a picture of Jisung, Jihye, Hyunjin, and a few other friends at an event recently. “This is her, we’re fraternal.” The three let out noises of understanding before the conversation pivoted to Minhyuk. 

Just as Jisung was enjoying another bite of his passion fruit mousse, he froze, feeling a long, warm arm drape around his shoulders. Throughout the course of the dinner, somehow, Minho and Jisung’s chairs had moved closer and closer together-- close enough, apparently, for Minho to casually wrap his arm around Jisung and pull him a little closer. 

From across the table, Chan watched the movement with a small smile.

Chan and Minho were chatting away about a mutual acquaintance (apparently, the friend who was watching Minho’s cats, Seungmin, was also a freelance photographer who had done shoots for SKZ before), but Jisung couldn’t focus on anything as Minho started to absentmindedly massage Jisung’s upper arm. Apparently, Minho was fond of skinship?

Another piece of information I have _no_ business knowing, Jisung thought to himself grimly as he shoveled more mousse into his mouth, making his already-puffy cheeks puff out even more.

But, after polishing off his third glass of wine, Jisung felt his body relaxing into the warmth of Minho’s side. Slowly, the night started to wind down. The whole restaurant cheered as Jihyo and her husband Daniel left for the night, cheeks flushed from alcohol and embarrassment. BamBam insisted on ordering one last round of dessert for the table, though he got quite the scolding from Yugyeom for it, as most of the other tables had already left for the night.

“Well,” Minho said as he poured the last dregs of the wine into Chan’s glass, a gesture of respect, “Chan, thanks so much for inviting us out, and it was lovely meeting you all. I really couldn’t think of a better way to start our, ah, honeymoon.”

Chan looked happily over at the two of them, “oh, please, the gratitude should be from me! At SKZ, I’ve worked really hard to create an open, loving environment. After our own treatment as trainees, I know what it’s like to work for a company that doesn’t care about you, so I want our employees to feel like they belong to a family. After meeting you and getting to know Minho as well, I can tell that you are both very caring, honest, _loving_ people. I’m really looking forward to working with you, Jisung.”

As the six got up, Jisung shook Chan’s hand again, looking over at his new boss with a smile that felt a bit more like a grimace. 

This lie was really starting to spiral out of control. 

“Well, that went well,” Minho commented as the two made their way down the path back towards the hotel. 

Jisung looked up at Minho with a half-hearted glare. “Yeah, a little _too_ well. I was gonna tell them you died, or we divorced, or you cheated on me or something when I got back,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes, “don’t really think that’s gonna slide now -- I feel like they like you more than they like me!”

Jisung expected a snarky retort from Minho, and just as he was about to comment that Minho’s clapback game was slipping, he crashed into the (extremely muscular) back of the other. 

“What the hell?” Jisung exclaimed, glaring up at Minho, who’d frozen in his tracks. “Dude, did your brain shut down?”

Minho spun around and grabbed Jisung by the shoulders, a frantic look on his beautiful face. “Jisung. I need you to do me a favor. Go along with me, _please_.” His eyes were wide, and Jisung could feel his hands shaking slightly.

Jisung looked up at Minho in confusion, before seeing just how panicked he was. With a not-so gracious sigh, he tilted his head, “fine, but it’s going to cost you.”

Minho’s jaw muscle twitched. “You can take the bed.”

“Lee Minho, is that you?” A beautiful, feathery-light voice floated through the air, and Minho’s gaze down at Jisung turned down-right murderous. “Oh my god, it really is you!”

Jisung was roughly shoved aside by a whirl of floral perfume and silk as one of the most beautiful people Jisung had ever seen wrapped Minho’s stiff body into a hug.

“Park Jimin,” Minho replied quietly, stepping out of the hug. His shoulders were hunched in, fists clenched. In the six-something years that Jisung had known Minho, he’d never seen him look so. . . docile? Self-conscious?

“Wow, Minho, what a crazy coincidence!” Jimin giggled, adjusting the silk blouse hanging from his lithe frame. If Jisung’s being honest, it wasn’t all that different from Minho’s shirt, which was a little comical to him. 

Park Jimin stood a few centimeters taller than Jisung, around Minho’s height. He had delicate features, and a swipe of sparkly eyeshadow accentuated his lids. His silver hair was perfectly tousled and wind-blown, and his toned legs filled his black shorts perfectly. Jisung gulped, adjusting his own weirdly fitting khaki shorts. 

“Babe,” Jimin was saying in his sing-song tone, “come here! It’s Minho, the guy I was telling you about before!”

A tall muscular guy wearing a baseball cap and Tims comes over, clearly uninterested as he reached down to grab Jimin’s ass?

Then, Jisung realized what Jimin had said: ‘the guy I was telling you about.’ Judging from Minho’s extremely uncomfortable expression, this was his ex, the serious one that Minhyuk had been complaining about to Jihye all those months ago. To Jisung’s knowledge, they hadn’t even broken up that long ago. _The guy I was telling you about?_ Oof.

“Minho, this is my fiance, Jeon Jeongguk.”

Fiance? _Big_ oof.

Jisung glanced quickly up at Minho, who looked like he was ready to murder someone-- or burst into tears -- and made a split second decision. Throwing his arms around Minho’s neck, he planted a quick kiss on Minho’s cheek before turning to the pair, still hanging off of him.

“Hi, sorry,” Jisung flashed Jimin a huge, sunshine-filled smile, “I’m Lee Jisung, Minho’s husband. You are. . .?” Jisung’s voice trails off as he blinked over at Jimin expectantly. Jimin’s expression turned equally murderous as Minho wrapped an arm possessively around Jisung, pulling him into a tight side-hug with his fingers splayed on Jisung’s hip. 

Park Jimin’s expression bounced back to cheerful as his gaze darted down to Jisung’s hip, and then back to Minho’s blank face. “Oh. Husband,” he parroted, slightly more subdued. “I’m Jimin.” The two shook hands, and then silence.

Jeongguk coughed.

“So!”

“Anyways--”

Jisung and Jimin look at each other, both clearly peeved that they’d been spoken over. Jisung gestured for Jimin to speak.

“Listen, Minho,” Jimin looked over at his ex, expression shifting into something more. . . alluring. “We should grab dinner sometime, if you’re staying here. All of us, I mean.”

Oh, hell no. Jisung _barely_ made it through that dinner with Chan and the others-- and at least they actually liked him! 

As he trailed his hand _s l ow l y_ down Minho’s chest to rest on his lower abdomen, caressing the silky material of Minho’s shirt, Jisung also faintly acknowledged that maybe this was more of a reaction to Jimin, who was currently biting his lip as he stared Minho down, than to the prospect of another dinner, but he shoved that away in favor of continuing the act.

“Well, babe,” Jisung said extra-breathily, before turning his head, smothering a small giggle in Minho’s shoulder, “honestly, I don’t think we should make promises we can’t keep. Especially given we barely made it out of the room tonight,” Jisung paused, giving Jimin a playful wink as though to say _‘oh, you know how Minho is_ , “frankly, I’m not sure that we’ll even leave the bedroom for the next couple of days. 

The hand on Jisung’s hip tightened.

Jimin looked a little disappointed at this, but as Jisung hazarded a glance up at Minho, he was struck at how uncomfortable he looked. _Shit_ , Jisung thought to himself, _did I just make this super awkward? What if that wasn’t what Minho meant?_

“Well,” Jimin plowed along bravely, “if your schedules free up, let us know! Let’s just play it by ear.”

Jisung smiled back cheerily, “sounds great! It was nice meeting you Jimin! And, uh, Jeongguk.” Jimin gave Minho one last simpering smile before whirling around, tugging a rather uncaring Jeongguk with him. 

“Dude,” Jisung pulled away from Minho, looking at him in shock, “your brain _actually_ shut down. You couldn’t even speak!”

Minho groaned, stomping off towards the elevators. Jisung took momentary pity on the elder as they watched the display count down the hotel levels.

“Was that your ex?” Jisung asked softly, staring forward. Minho was silent for a moment, and Jisung was worried that maybe he’d stepped over an unspoken boundary. 

“Yeah,” Minho replied, before letting out a huge sigh. “Yeah, that was my ex. Dated for two years, we were going to move in together, back in January, and then he, uh, he broke up with me.”

Ouch. It was May. 

“Well, his loss,” Jisung said confidently before boarding the elevator, looking out at Minho expectantly. Minho paused, hands shoved into his shorts pocket, before giving a snort and boarding the elevator as well. 

“This is a fucking mess,” Minho groaned as they passed the fifth floor, tipping his head back against the elevator wall. 

Jisung felt a little bad for thinking this when he was in such a state of misery, but Minho swearing _and_ looking like a whole meal? His heart was gonna quit. 

“I mean, when it was just the hotel staff thinking we’re married, I thought maybe we’d get away with this,” Minho continued, turning to look at Jisung, “then, your boss and his husband are here, and they’re like, in love with _love_. And then Park fucking Jimin shows up, with his fiance? We’re so gonna get caught.”

Jisung pondered that for a moment. The thought hadn’t really occurred to him, but it made sense. If the lie had been spiraling out of control before, it was fully crashing and burning now. 

“I must have killed a child in my past life or something,” Minho complained with a pout, “this was supposed to be a relaxing vacation.”

“Honestly, I kind of expected something like this to happen,” Jisung admitted, looking down at his feet sheepishly. “I mean, you know me. Han Jisung, the unlucky twin. I’m like a black cat -- bad luck follows me.”

The elevator doors dinged open, and Jisung rifled around in his pocket for the keycard, scanning it easily. As he beelined for the bedroom, Minho’s voice made him pause.

“Jisung.”

Jisung raised his eyebrow at Minho, who was still untying his sneakers by the door.

“You’re not unlucky. I-I mean, you shouldn’t believe in stuff like that. Luck isn’t real, and this wasn’t your fault, just a freak coincidence.” 

Jisung felt himself smile as Minho looked back down at his shoelaces again, his cheeks flushed. 

* * *

As Jisung and Minho entered the spacious complimentary breakfast room the next morning, Jisung felt the world’s most irritating grin spread across his lips.

“A breakfast buffet, hah!” Jisung cackled, hitting Minho on the shoulder. “What are the odds?”

Minho just grumbled to himself, finding a table to sit at while Jisung scanned the buffet. Pineapple, mango and guava were piled high, and hot trays of eggs, bacon, and pancakes let off a delicious scent. Grabbing two plates, Jisung crammed as much food as possible onto both of them before sitting down. 

“So, Voldemort, what’d you order?” Jisung asked casually as he sat down, taking note of the steaming cup of black coffee that Minho was inhaling.

“Toast,” Minho replied shortly, before eyeing Jisung’s two plates disdainfully.

“What?” Jisung shot back, spearing a chunk of mango onto a fork before waving it in Minho’s direction, “want some?” Minho looked like he was about to give a reprisal of Minhyuk’s performance at the wedding reception. “Geez, you really hate buffets, huh?”

“That nightmare of a seafood buffet should be enough to make you hate them, too,” Minho grumbled, before taking another sip of his black coffee. Jisung just giggled, shaking his head as he munched away on his fruit.

“I’ve never really been thankful for having a seafood allergy until then, you know,” Jisung commented around a piece of papaya. “Though being here is like hell, there’s so much amazing fresh seafood, and I can’t eat any of it.” Surprisingly enough, Minho just sat across from him as Jisung chattered away, offering an occasional ‘hmm’ or ‘mm’ to show that he was listening. Just as Jisung was wondering what the weather would be like that day, Minho’s eyes got comically wide. 

“What?” Jisung looked around in confusion, seeing that Minho was freaking out but not really knowing why. “Dude, use your words!” Minho gestured behind Jisung weakly with his toast. 

Ah, bingo. Jimin and Jeongguk had just sat down at the table behind Jisung. 

Across from him, Minho was gesticulating wildly with his toast. 

“Chill, oh my god,” Jisung hissed, kicking Minho under the table, prompting him to let shriek that was only slightly muffled by toast. Clearly, it attracted Jimin’s attention, because Minho panicked even more and flailed one arm across the table to pull Jisung across the table. “Minho, what are you _doing_?”

It was clear Minho didn’t really know either, because before he knew it, Minho had stiffly planted his toast crumb-covered lips on Jisung’s, both of their eyes painfully wide open. 

“Um,” Jisung said, voice muffled against the two dead worms that Minho called lips. 

Minho released Jisung from his talon-like grip, and the two stared at each other for a few moments more. Jisung wiped his lips on his napkin, Minho tracking the movement with his eyes before covering his face with one hand.

“I’m going crazy,” Minho muttered, before taking another gulp of coffee.

“ _You’re_ going crazy?” Jisung hissed, stamping on Minho’s foot, “you just assaulted me!”

In an instant, Minho was looking at Jisung with wide eyes, “I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?”

Jisung felt his heart melt a little at the sincere expression that Minho was wearing. “N-no, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Just, you know, warn a guy next time!”

Later that morning as Jisung walked over to the activities coordinator at reception, he couldn’t help but replay that horrific kiss in his mind. Yeah, it had been a contender for number one on Jisung’s Worst Moments of His Life, but he also couldn’t help but appreciate just how long Minho’s eyelashes were.

“Hi there!” The activities coordinator smiled over at Jisung from behind the counter, startling him out of his thoughts. “What can I help you with?”

“Hi,” Jisung started, before pausing, unsure of where to begin. “Um, so I’m here with my husband? On our honeymoon? And, um, we were wanting to do something maybe outdoorsy?” Both he and Minho had agreed that they should do something together that day to try and get to know each other better, and Jisung set off to make a reservation, but he was only now realizing they hadn’t actually discussed _what_ they wanted to do.

The coordinator seemed to sense Jisung’s panic, because she smiled gently. “Can I suggest that you two start off with something easy, like a boat ride? We have a beautiful fleet that will take you out to the bay, and you can go snorkeling or just enjoy any of the amenities that the boat offers while getting to see some of the island’s beautiful scenery.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Jisung agreed easily, looking forward to finally taking advantage of the sun and sea. After filling in their information, Jisung headed back to the room to let Minho know that they’d be taking a boat ride out to the bay in about an hour.

Slathered in sunscreen and toting a huge beach bag, Jisung bounced along to the van that would take the two of them to the port, Minho a few steps ahead of him. “The coordinator was telling me that we might even see sea turtles!” Jisung said excitedly, readjusting the strap of his bag. Suddenly, he was colliding with Minho’s back -- again.

In front of the van, Jeongguk was spinning a giggling Jimin, before the two met for a kiss with a _lot_ of tongue. 

“Oh no,” Jisung whispered under his breath, watching Minho’s demeanor flip from fairly relaxed to I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass.

The pair found seats at the back of the bus, Minho silently sitting by the window. Jisung chewed on his bottom lip, feeling a little guilty even though he had no way of predicting this. 

“Hey,” Jisung nudged Minho, “we can do something else if you want.” 

Minho didn’t reply.

“And I didn’t even know that they’d be here.”

More silence.

“Seriously! I just chose the first thing the coordinator suggested,” Jisung whined, nudging Minho again. He gave a little squeak as Minho looked over at him suspiciously.

“If you thought this would lead to me kissing you again, you’re wrong.”

Jisung gaped up at Minho. _The fucking nerve_ , he though furiously to himself, before looking up at the elder, “well, _you_ thought wrong, Voldemort. I have no interest in kissing you.”

Minho just scoffed, turning back to look at the window, just as the van powered up and pulled away from the hotel. Jisung crossed his arms across his chest in irritation, but he felt it slowly fade as he watched the beautiful scenery pass by, all lush greens, blue skies, and tropical flowers. 

“Woah,” Jisung whispered quietly, leaning forward towards the window slightly, eyes on the green-covered mountains rising in the distance. It’s then that he realized how close he is to Minho, who’s looking down at him stiffly.

Jisung leaned back into his own seat, and the two both looked forward in the van uncomfortably. Unluckily for them, Jimin and Jeongguk were seated two rows in front of them, and Jimin’s tongue seemed to be doing some exploring of Jeongguk’s tonsils.

“Jesus Christ,” Minho muttered, shutting his eyes tightly.

Jisung winced in sympathy. “At least they made us wear seatbelts, or else the show might have gotten a little more R-rated.”

Next to him, Minho snorted in amusement. 

“And poor Jimin! Jeongguk’s just _sitting there_.”

Here, Minho let out a loud cackle before shaking his head and turning towards Jisung, his expression back to normal. “Hey,” he started, his usual smirk dancing onto his lips, “you think you can bring it today?”

Jisung just looked up at Minho in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

“Your husband game,” Minho clarified, smirk growing wider by the second, “I’m about to make Jimin so fucking sorry he ever left me.”

Jisung let out a low whistle, “Lee Minho,” he said teasingly, “I had no idea you were such a petty bitch. What’s in it for me?”

Minho tapped a finger against his chin for a moment, miming deep thought. “Hm, I dunno. Maybe I don’t rat out your lie to your new boss?” 

Jisung snorted as he bumped Minho’s shoulder with his own. “Touche. Fine, you have a deal,” it was Jisung’s turn to smirk at Minho, “let’s make Jimin real fucking sorry. Lucky for you, I’ve been working out recently, so I have these babies to help us out.” Jisung patted where his white t-shirt was covering up his six-pack smugly. Minho’s eyes traveled down to his taut stomach, barely visible thanks to the sheer white fabric, before slowly making their way back up to his face. Jisung’s smirk got even wider -- Minho was totally checking him out. 

In the distance, the glittering blue ocean grew closer and closer, until finally, the van was pulled up at the dock. 

Wordlessly, the two stood up, Jisung slinging his bag over his shoulder again. In front of them, Jimin and Jeongguk parted with an absolutely _disgusting_ noise that made Jisung want to cry. 

The dock looked out over the beautiful crystal-clear waters of the bay, and a light, balmy breeze ruffled Jisung’s hair. He sighed in content as he followed Minho down the dock towards the boat, already loving the feeling of the sun beating down on his skin. 

“Hey, if we’re gonna do this, I need a drink,” Jisung said lightly to Minho as they boarded the boat. Minho chuckled before gesturing towards the bar, Jisung bounding over happily. Margarita in hand, Jisung led Minho up to the upper deck of the boat, a large open area with lounges and chairs, all equipped with towels and a few sun umbrellas. A wooden rail encircled the deck so that no one fell off of the boat and into the water below, though as Jisung peered over the edge, he had to admit it looked tempting. 

“I call this one,” Minho said, breaking the silence. Jisung looked behind him, and stifled a grin. Minho was sitting on one of the lounges, but they were alone on the deck, all the other chairs open.

“Alright, I guess this one’s mine,” Jisung retorted, setting his bag down by the lounge next to Minho’s before sinking down, wiggling his toes in happiness as the sun warmed his skin. After checking to make sure his board shorts were on properly (you never know!), Jisung tugged his t-shirt over his head, lazily tossing it on top of his beach bag before settling back on the chair, ready to relax. An oddly familiar choking noise startled him.

Looking over at Minho, Jisung quirked an eyebrow. “What?” he defended, running a hand through his hair, “we’re at the ocean, it’s normal to just wear shorts.”

Minho shook his head, eyes trained resolutely on Jisung’s face, as though he was refusing to look any further down. “Yeah, I guess.” With that, Minho yanked his own shirt off, carefully tucking it into his own backpack. Unlike a certain Dark Lord, Jisung felt no shame in letting his eyes wander down Minho’s lean frame, pausing on the scar that traveled along his stomach.

“It’s from a surgery when I was a kid,” Minho said quietly, trailing one finger along it, “I used to hate it when I was younger.”

Minho looked up, and Jisung felt a jolt in his chest at the intensity of his stare. There was no noise, except for the crashing of waves against the side of the boat and the occasional cry of a seagull. Minho blinked a couple of times, and a seagull swooped down and landed on the deck.

Minho continued to watch as Jisung hurriedly lifted his margarita straw to his lips, taking a long sip and swallowing slowly. A bead of condensation from the glass trickled down Jisung’s knuckle.

“Ohmigod, you guys!”

Jimin’s musical voice jolted Jisung and Minho out of their little moment, and Jisung watched in slight amusement as Minho closed his eyes, swearing under his breath.

“You’re enjoying the view too?” Jimin asked, leading Jeongguk to stand over the the railing, looking out on the bay. As much as he dislikes the other man, Jisung can’t deny that Jimin (and Jeongguk) was _fine_. Shaking his head, Jisung got up, going to grab a towel for the sweat on his back.

 _Want one?_ Jisung mouthed to Minho, who nodded. 

“Say, Jisung,” Jimin started as he turned to face the two, watching through cat-like eyes as Jisung rifled through the towels. “You look kinda like Minhyuk’s girlfriend.”

“They’re twins,” Minho cut in, obviously irritated. Jeongguk let out a loud ‘bro!’ at this, offering out a hand to congratulate Minho’s apparent masculine prowess.

“Oh, no way,” Jimin tittered, covering his mouth with a dainty hand, “that’s so. . . interesting.”

“I guess,” Jisung replied disinterestedly, finally selecting two towels. As he turned back to their lounges, he felt an eye twitch as he watched Jimin push Jeongguk into the chaise lounge on the other side of Minho before clambering into his lap. 

Minho met Jisung’s eye with a furious expression, fist clenched. Jisung just rolled his eyes as he handed Minho his towel. 

“Ohmigod Jeonggukie, that tickles!” Jimin giggled, burying his head into Jeongguk’s neck.

Suddenly, Jisung felt Minho’s hand on his wrist and he’s being pulled down into the very solid lap that belongs to his fake husband. The two of them have been in close contact up until this point, but never in a situation where both of them are _sweaty_ and _shirtless_ , and wow, Jisung was losing his mind. He tried to twist in his position to send Minho a telepathic what-the-hell, his back ramrod straight. 

“Just relax,” Minho whispered, breath tickling Jisung’s ear. This time, Jisung successfully wiggled so he could look at Minho, his panicked expression plain as day. Minho rolled his eyes, “honestly, I have to do everything in this relationship.” 

Jisung had to bite down on his lip quite hard to prevent the whine that wanted to surface st one of Minho’s hand snaked its way onto his ribs, the other curling under Jisung’s thigh before he _lifted_ Jisung, rearranging him so that he was curled into Minho’s chest more comfortably. 

“Better?” Minho asked, eyebrow raised. Jisung just nodded, still unable to think about much other than where Minho’s hand was still gripping his mid-thigh. Then, the other hand on his stomach fluttered slightly, and wow, Minho was _definitely_ tracing his abs with his fingers. 

Jisung looked down at Minho with a slow smirk, before leaning in, past his lips, past his cheek, to sneeze into the chair behind his head.

Minho’s hand on his thigh tightened as he flinched in surprise before groaning.

“Dude, gross!” Minho whined, bringing the hand on Jisung’s stomach up to his shoulder, shoving him down slightly so that he couldn’t sneeze on him again. Jisung’s head got a little dizzy as Minho moved his body to his liking, letting out a little hum when he was satisfied. “You’re really good at this seduction thing, you know,” Minho started, his usual smirk up full blast, “you know, wine and dine, sneeze into his neck, the usual.”

Jisung chuckled at that, reaching out to pinch Minho’s arm. “The sunscreen makes my nose itch!”

“Sure,” Minho deadpanned, “we’ll take that answer for now.”

Jisung just sat there for a little bit, enjoying the view of the water speeding past them. Minho seemed to do the same, tapping an unheard rhythm into Jisung’s thigh with the pads of his fingertips absentmindedly. Next to them, Jimin and Jeongguk were playing Dementor’s Kiss again. 

Then, as the boat slowly came to a halt in the middle of the bay, Jisung realized he never actually told Minho about the activity.

“So,” Jisung said rather bossily, looking down at Minho as he flicked the hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head. “The activities coordinator said we can go snorkelling or scuba diving, and that they’ll have gear for us downstairs.” Underneath him, Minho squirmed silently, peering out past Jisung’s frame to look into the ocean.

“Um,” Minho began, his fingertips stilling on Jisung’s bare skin, “So, I can’t actually swim?” For a moment, Jisung wanted to tease Minho, poke fun at the fact that they’re in _Hawaii_ , or call Minho a nerd or something, but an odd tenderness in his heart stopped the words in his throat.

“Oh,” Jisung opted for instead, “we can also just chill up here. It’s a really nice day, and the breeze feels good.” 

Minho relaxed slightly underneath him before nodding, uncharacteristically shy. 

“Hey, are you two coming?” Jimin and Jeongguk had parted at some point during their conversation, and Jimin was standing in front of the two of them, looking down curiously. 

“No, actually, we’re just gonna stay here,” Jisung replied easily, patting Minho’s (bare!!!) chest. 

Jimin tilted his head before giggling. “Oh right, you can’t swim!” He exclaimed, snapping his fingers, “I always thought that was so odd.”

“Well, Minho will be making up for missing out on swimming in _other ways_ , won’t he,” Jisung replied, leaning back so that his back was flush with Minho’s chest. He was just sending Jimin a huge smirk when he realized that his ass is _right_ on top of Minho’s crotch. If Jisung had felt a little dizzy in the head before, his head just about exploded as Minho’s grip on his thigh tightened and he shifted just ever so slightly, hips rolling up to meet Jisung almost imperceptibly. Jisung wanted to cry.

 _Think about Jimin’s wedding, think about Auntie May vomiting, think about Auntie May, just don’t get hard,_ Jisung chanted in his head, squeezing his eyes closed.

“They’re gone, you can get off,” Minho commented dryly, tapping Jisung’s side.

 _Yeah, I can get off, alright,_ Jisung couldn’t help but think, before lazily getting to his feet, doing his best not to reveal just how shook he was after the world’s tiniest hip thrust. Reaching over to take another long sip of his margarita, Jisung did his best to banish the sinfully thirsty thoughts from his head.

This was Lee Minho, after all, the guy who’d laughed when a foul ball had knocked his overpriced hot dog out of his hand at a baseball game that Jimin had dragged them to. Lee Minho, who had made his twin sister suffer though holidays and anniversaries alone. Lee Minho, who never failed to provide a snarky comment or criticism even when he wasn’t asked. Lee Minho, who did his best to charm Chan and the others at dinner. Lee Minho, whose warm grip on Jisung’s thigh made him feel like he was melting like butter under the hot sun--

No.

Focus, Jisung.

Next to him, Minho had slipped on a pair of sunglasses and fully reclined his lounge so that he was lying on his back, soaking up the warm Hawaiian sun. Jisung followed, laying out his towel on the chair before reclining it, clambering in eagerly.

“Hey, want me to play music?” Jisung asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the atmosphere, but also getting a little antsy. He was looking over at Minho, who probably had his eyes closed behind those damn sunglasses. 

“Sure,” Minho replied with a small smile. Nodding, Jisung rifled around in his beach bag until he found his trusty bluetooth speaker, easily hooking it up to his phone. After browsing his various playlists, Jisung finally settled on a playlist that he thought would suit the vibe, and Redbone filtered through the air. Minho made a noise of approval. “Good choice,” he said sleepily, before snuggling further into his chair. Jisung was actually going to die.

After jamming his own sunglasses onto his face, Jisung tilted his face back to fully appreciate the sun, humming along to the tune. As the sun soaked his skin, Jisung felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier, until he was fast asleep. 

Jisung felt himself fade in and out of his nap. At one point, he heard a Kali Uchis song, then he faded back into sleep. The next time he woke up, the music was gone, and all he could hear was the crashing of waves against the boat. He was awake enough to figure that the playlist, about an hour and a half long, ended, then he promptly fell asleep again.

But the third time he faded back into the land of the waking, he was awake enough to know what was happening, but not awake enough to process the implications. He could hear the gentle tune of one of his own songs, a more subdued, chill track, but perhaps what was more striking was Minho humming along to it. Jisung blinked a couple of times, before relaxing his body again, rolling over onto his side lazily. 

“You drool when you sleep.”

Jisung opened his eyes slowly, one hand coming up to rub his eyelids. Minho was standing over him, peering down with a grin. 

“Shut up, I do not,” Jisung retorted, sitting up quickly and discreetly feeling the side of his mouth for any drool. 

“The boat’s heading back soon,” Minho supplied, stretching out his legs on his own chair again. “Want to get another round of drinks?”

Jisung nodded wordlessly, and the two headed below deck to the bar. Securing a second margarita, Jisung took in the common area of the boat’s below-deck area, glad that he and Minho had camped out upstairs; there was a rather raucous family dripping water all over the floor from their scuba dive. Minho and Jisung traded grimaces before scurrying up the stairs again.

Above deck, the sun was starting to set, blending sky blue with vibrant purple, pink and orange. It was a beautiful sight, and Jisung barely remembered to whip out his phone to snap a couple of pictures. 

“This is nice,” Minho commented, taking a sip of his own tequila sunrise and settling back into his lounge, which he’d propped back up to form a chair. Jisung made a noise of agreement, looking over at him.

“I have to admit, you’re not as bad as I thought you were,” Jisung added, “not gonna lie, you were definitely Umbridge-level evil in my mind before, but now, I’d put you at a solid Justin Finch-Fletchy.”

Minho laughed at that, a full-bodied sound that shook his shoulders as he threw his head back. “C’mon, I’m a Slytherin through and through. Don’t sell me short.”

“You would be,” Jisung shook his head teasingly, “fucking snake.”

“What are you?” Minho raised an eyebrow playfully, looking over at Jisung. “Gryffindor? Home of the brave and bold, right?”

Jisung was rendered speechless for a moment. Here he was, joking with Lee Minho about Harry Potter, the elder looking straight out of a magazine against the backdrop of the gorgeous Hawaii sunset. 

“Yeah,” Jisung breathed out, “brave and bold.”

The boat ride back to the dock was fairly uneventful after that. Both Jisung and Minho were sun-soaked to the bone, reduced to jelly by the hot rays. Something about napping in the sun was incredibly relaxing, and even the view of Jimin and Jeongguk on the bus didn’t seem to be able to throw Minho into a weird mood. 

Back in the hotel room, the pair agreed on just ordering room service for a lazy night in, and Jisung accepted his pasta carbonara gratefully before retreating to the bedroom to facetime Hyunjin, the events of the past two days writhing around inside of him, begging to be told to someone else.

After Hyunjin squealed loudly enough for Jisung to yank his AirPod from his ear and throw it across the room, the two caught up, Hyunjin making the appropriate gasps and noises of disappointment as Jisung told the story. He was shocked about running into Chan and Jimin, but teasing about the moments that Jisung had shared with Minho.

“You know,” Hyunjin commented with a giggle, “when I said you were about to get dicked down, I was kinda joking. But honestly? Shoot your shot. I think he’s flirting.”

“Ew,” Jisung responded instinctively, miming shoving a finger down his throat. “Never.”

But Jisung couldn’t deny that as he laid in the enormous king bed that night, feeling unusually cold, thoughts of Minho’s warm chest pressed against his back floated around in his mind until he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed aah, pls lmk what yall think so far!


	3. lucky strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> 'Cause you're safe like spring time  
>  Short days, long nights, boy  
> Tell me all the ways to love you ___
> 
> _  
> _\-- lucky strike (troye sivan)_  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scammers do aerial yoga (inspired by nct's johnny and mark doing aerial yoga on jcc) and get massages. . . things get steamy.

Jisung stumbled blearily out of the bedroom, beelining for the Keurig machine that the hotel had helpfully installed in the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Minho’s dry voice sounded rather amused, probably taking in his rumpled appearance, but Jisung couldn’t care less. He just needed coffee.

After grabbing a mug and pressing the necessary buttons, Jisung sank down into one of the dining room chairs, hands clasped around the warm ceramic as he took little sips. Minho was watching him with a rather amused grin, but he didn’t have the energy to retort. His hair was probably sticking up, face puffy, and he also vaguely realized that he was only wearing an oversized Gudetama t-shirt and boxers, but again -- he didn’t have the energy to care. 

“You’re a real morning glory, huh?” Minho commented dryly, before turning back to something on his laptop. Jisung just made a strange grunt under his breath before taking another gulp of coffee.

Once he was finally feeling a bit more sane, he grabbed his mug and rinsed it out in the sink before padding back to the chair, pulling a few of the pamphlets that were lying on the table towards him.

“Any ideas about what you wanna do today, Justin Finch-Fletchy?” Jisung asked wryly. Minho let out a little wheeze as he got to his feet, peering over Jisung’s shoulders to look at the pamphlets as well. 

After Jisung’s little freak out with Hyunjin last night, there was no denying it: Jisung’s heart sped up at an alarming rate as Minho reached over to flip through one of them, brushing against Jisung. 

“Hm,” Minho responded, pursing his lips, “maybe something new? Or something with a little bit of exercise?”

Jisung drummed his fingers against the table in thought, before perking up. “Oh! How do you feel about yoga?”

Minho shrugged noncommittally, “I don’t feel any type of way. I’ve done a few practices before, one of my co-workers is really into it, but I’m not personally. Honestly, I’m down for whatever.” 

“I saw a thing about aerial yoga in one of these,” Jisung replied, rifling through the third pamphlet that advertised the hotel’s various spa offerings. “That could be interesting, and I’ve never done aerial yoga before.”

Minho squinted down at the pamphlet before making a noise of agreement. “Looks fun.”

And with that, Jisung and Minho found themselves in the hotel yoga room, looking up at two cotton hammocks with equal parts shock, horror and excitement. 

“Good morning, gentlemen,” the yoga instructor greeted them with a warm smile, “welcome to aerial yoga!” Smiling back, the two greeted her, quickly introducing themselves before scurrying beside two of the hammocks at her gesture. “Alright, I’ll just lead you two through a quick warm up sequence first, and then we’ll get started.”

Jisung nodded eagerly, wiggling his bare toes against the hardwood floor of the yoga studio. He’d only ever done yoga a couple of times, but he was looking forward to reaching the ultimate level of relaxation. 

“Let’s begin by breathing in, reaching up to the sky,” the instructor began, raising her arms out like a bird and then holding them up over her head. Jisung followed suit, and soon found himself moving fluidly through the guided sequence. After their legs were feeling limber and blood was pumping through their veins, the instructor asked them to grab one of the edges of the hammock.

Jisung’s hammock was a teal blue, slightly transparent, and he watched it flutter softly as the instructor had them shake the hammock out lightly, loosening it. The instructor watched with eagle eyes as the two men carefully folded the hammock’s edges in their hands to create a sort of swing, and then she demonstrated how to carefully lower the body down into the hammock’s makeshift swing. Jisung gave a little squeak as the momentum of his body caused his hammock to swing back and forth. Next to him, Minho gave a short laugh of amusement.

“Shut up,” Jisung grumbled playfully, snaking one leg out of the hammock to aim in Minho’s general direction, but the movement only made him swing even more violently. Up front, the instructor tried to stifle a laugh.

The next move had the two of them raising their legs out in front of them and then leaning back in a flip, only supported by the way that their legs intertwined with the hammock. Hanging upside-down, Minho looked gleefully over at Jisung, whose face was turning bright red from the position.

“You look like a tomato!” He snickered, somehow still looking effortlessly cool. After transitioning into the “Spiderman pose” (Jisung was surprised that Minho didn’t have a comment for that), she instructed them to come back to the sitting pose of the “swing.”

“Okay, next,” the instructor said in her soothing voice, “we’ll just have you lean forward and relax your body.”

Jisung did as prompted, letting his head dangle in front of his knees as he folded over in the swing. Letting his body relax, Jisung felt his body gently swaying side to side.

“And now, let’s move into the vampire pose.” Jisung watched open mouthed as the instructor did a series of flips that resulted in her parallel to the floor, barely suspended by the hammock.

“Oh my god,” Jisung groaned, not ready to give it a try.

“It’s okay, this move is actually fairly easy,” the instructor assured Jisung with a giggle, before walking them through it step by step. First, she had them extend their bodies out in the hammock, as though they were lying in bed on their backs. Next, they brought their legs up over their legs, flipping over as though doing a somersault. 

As Jisung and Minho hung there, knees slightly bent and bodies completely confined, Jisung couldn’t help the joke that bubbled up to his lips. “

“Wow, I feel like I’m in a sex swing.”

Next to him, Minho let out a deafening cackle, and now _he_ was the one violently swaying around. Minho’s laugh made Jisung burst out into laughter, and the instructor waited with a pained look on her face for them to finish snickering.

“Okay, next, let’s _slowly_ stretch our legs out behind us,” she instructed, hovering next to Jisung, who had clearly been labeled the bigger flop of the two. Jisung did as he was told, and honestly, it kind of felt like he was flying in the hammock as he stretched his arms out in the ‘vampire’ pose.

As they moved into another pose where the hammock wrapped around their thighs, spreading them apart as they sat upright, Minho looked over at Jisung with a smirk.

“This pose has _totally_ been used on a sex swing,” he whispered, making Jisung snort with mirth. From the front, the poor instructor sighed. 

They moved through a few more sequences, and Jisung felt his muscles starting to ache in protest, despite the aerial yoga pamphlet’s promises of ‘beginner friendly’ and ‘anyone can do it!’ Lies. 

Their final pose arrived at last, both of them lying in the hammocks peacefully, gently swaying again. Jisung let his eyes close as the relaxing music of the yoga room washed over him, syncing his breathing with the faint sound of the ocean outside.

“Alright, and pull your legs out and down towards the ground,” the instructor finished calmly, lithely climbing out of her hammock before watching Minho and Jisung attempt to do the same. Jisung barely managed to slither out, his muscles practically jelly at that point, and Minho was only a tad bit better, knees buckling as he attempted to stand up.

“Well, I hope you two enjoyed exploring aerial yoga,” the instructor said warmly, looking between the two. Jisung adjusted his shoulder slightly, wincing when he heard a bone crack. “And now that our session is over, feel free to enjoy any of the other amenities that the spa has to offer. I know this can be a bit of a workout, so might I suggest a massage to relax your muscles? ”

“I thought _this_ would make me relax,” Jisung whined quietly to Minho as the instructor pointed them in the direction of the massage clinic, making the elder giggle quietly. Though, he did have to admit, while his muscles and bones ached, his head was definitely clearer and he felt more relaxed.

Clad in white robes, the two found themselves sitting in the relaxation room of the spa, waiting for the massage therapist to come get them. Hot steam washed over them, and Jisung felt his body relaxing slowly. 

“I want to buy one of these robes before we leave,” Jisung commented offhandedly, stroking the plush terry cloth of his robe. Minho giggled at that, looking over Jisung’s frame appraisingly. “You know, I’m surprised you agreed to get a massage, I thought maybe you’d burst into flames at human contact or something.”

Minho’s giggles turned into a full blow laugh as he shook his head, “I agreed to this vacation for the same reason you did, Jisung-ah. I want to relax.”

“Honestly, even with all the stuff with Chan and Jimin,” Jisung began, drumming his fingers against his thigh, “this has been a good experience. The boat ride was nice yesterday.”

Minho nodded in agreement, flicking his slightly damp hair out of his eyes. “Your sister would freak if she saw us getting along though.”

Jisung was about to make a comment about them actually _not_ getting, which would be a lie, anyways, when he backtracked to the first part of Minho’s statement. “Wait, what?”

Minho looked a little uncomfortable, shifting in his seat, “I dunno, I just always got the impression that Jihye thought I was the devil, or something.”

Jisung frowned at that -- Jihye, his better half, actually never really had a problem with Minho, and Jisung expressed that. “Actually, this whole time, I’m the only one who thought you were Voldemort. Jihye doesn’t have a problem with you, she just didn’t really know why you’d drag Minhyuk on all those trips to Singapore or Ibiza or whatever.”

Minho hummed under his breath, looking more uncomfortable than he had before, despite Jisung’s attempt to clarify the situation. His brow was furrowed, eyes narrowed as he stared down at the floor as though deep in thought. After a couple moments of silence, Minho turned to Jisung. “So, what’s it like to be a twin?”

Jisung’s mind reeled a little at the sudden change in conversation, but it had been veering into dangerously tense waters, so he went along with it. “I dunno, what’s it like to not be a twin?”

Minho grinned at that, tension completely gone. “Touche, I guess. I dunno, I would imagine it’s pretty different from just having a sibling.”

Jisung nodded understandingly at that, “well, sure. Jihye and I are close too, I don’t know that all twins are. It’s not like we’re best friends, we just _know_ each other like that.”

“Do you fight a lot?” Minho asked curiously with a little grin. Jisung chuckled at that, remembering a few of his more, ah, violent fights with his sister.

“Oh god, yeah,” Jisung groaned, “I mean, not anymore, not really, but when we were younger, we fought like cats and dogs. Even now, I suppose this is still true, but we used to have really different ideas about the world. She’s a half-glass full girl, but I’m more of a glass half empty guy.”

Minho asked him more questions about himself, and Jisung was surprised that Minho seemed to actually care about the responses, like he was genuinely making an effort to get to know Jisung better. In the spirit of getting along (and, though he would never admit it, Jisung was also curious), he turned the questions to Minho.

“I’m curious, how did you get into choreography as a profession?” Jisung asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I’ve been dancing my whole life,” Minho explained, smiling fondly as he recalled his path to his career, “when I was younger, I really wanted to be a star, dance on TV and stuff. I got a couple gigs as a backup dancer, and I even went on tour for a group, but then I realized that the lifestyle wasn’t for me. The crazy nights, partying really late, drinking, I dunno. I just didn’t really fit in. So, I figured, doing choreography, working at a studio -- that’s about as domestic you can get as a dancer.”

Jisung laughed out loud at that, surprised to learn that Minho -- like Jisung -- was a bit of a homebody. Judging from his relationship with Minhyuk, Jisung would have never guessed. It seemed at odds with the International Hotshot image that their joint exploits painted. 

“Are you the Lees?” 

Jisung jumped a little at the unexpected voice, clutching his heart. Next to him, Minho snickered before nodding at the massage therapist, adorning his ‘I’m Charming’ smile. 

“Alright, please follow me,” she said with a smile, “your room is right this way.”

The pair padded down the hall in their fuzzy hotel slippers, the shoes making slapping noises as they hit the hardwood floor. 

“Okay, here we are.”

As Jisung and Minho stepped into the warm massage room, Jisung felt his soul shrivel up and leave his body.

“Um, ma’am,” Minho’s voice sounded concerned, “there’s only one massage table.”

The massage therapist looked up at the two like they were dumb, which to be honest, true. “This. . . is a couple’s massage,” she said slowly, “you’ll be massaging each other.”

Jisung’s ears started ringing, and he could hear Minho coughing violently next to him.

“Is this, um, not what you wanted?” The massage therapist sounded confused as she looked down at the form in your hand, “you’re the Lee couple, right? The one’s staying in the Honeymoon Suite?”

And fuck, there it is. If they refuse the massage, it’ll look weird -- they’re supposed to be madly in love, not blushing at the thought of touching each other. 

“Yeah, that’s us,” Minho replied, glancing over at Jisung with wide eyes. Jisung shrugged, then nodded slightly, letting Minho know that he was fine with it, if the other was as well. Besides, it wasn’t like they really had a choice. “We’re fine with it, we just had a different impression.”

The massage therapist relaxed before setting the form down, and going over to the massage table to peel back the top sheet. “Alright, who will be giving first and who will be receiving first?” It was Jisung’s turn to cough violently because _wow_ , was she trying to make this experience incredibly sexual?

Minho and Jisung looked at each other, gauging the others’ reaction. Mentally, Jisung weighed his options -- being forced to lie still as Minho rubbed oil on his body, or having to look down at Minho’s bare body as _he_ rubbed oil on his body. Hm. What to do, what to --

“I’ll massage first,” Minho’s light voice pierced through his mental rambling, “if you’re okay with that?”

Jisung felt his throat dry up as he tried to croak out a response, “yeah, that’s fine with me.”

“Okay, whenever you’re ready, why don’t you hang your robe up other there and hop onto the table,” the therapist chirped, motioning towards a few hooks on the wall, and here it was -- the nudity. Both Minho and the therapist averted their eyes as Jisung scrambled out of his robe and hurried to cover his lower half with the towel, not particularly interested in Minho seeing his junk (lies). 

Head wedged between the foam cradle, Jisung’s eyes were trained on the floor, and he could only really hear a slightly muffled version of the therapist’s voice as she explained to Minho that she would demonstrate a few techniques to the elder, and then leave the two to it.

“So, I’ll start with the oil,” she said gently, and Jisung heard the sound of hands being rubbed together, before she started at the top of Jisung’s spine, gently working his muscles to release the tension.

As she worked her way down his back, Jisung couldn’t help but think to himself that the massage therapist must have been blessed by God, because he felt his body melting into the table. He felt his mind turning into mush as he let out a hum of contentment.

 _This is it_ , he thought to himself, _peak relaxation._

In fact, his relaxation had peaked so much that he barely reacted when the massage therapist instructed Minho to take over. Jisung vaguely registered a sharp inhale from Minho.

A few seconds passed, and then Minho’s warm hands were following the path that the massage therapist had taken, starting at the top of the spine. 

As Minho dug his fingers into a particularly tense knot, Jisung had to bite his lip _hard_ to prevent a moan from slipping out. If his mind had been mush before, Minho’s deft hands were turning Jisung into an actual puddle of goo.

“Um, is this okay?” Minho asked quietly, smoothing a hand over the knot he’d just worked out soothingly. 

Jisung’s response slipped out of his mouth with absolutely _no_ filter, “oh my god, _yes_.”

Minho let out a little giggle before continuing, and as he continued down Jisung’s spine, Jisung felt his heart race a little quicker, heat pooling in his lower stomach. 

_Oh god, no_ , Jisung realized what was happening with horror, and squeezed his eyes shut, desperately calling to mind the image of Auntie May vomiting at the wedding reception. But, it didn’t seem to work; he had a semi already, and at the rate that Minho was going, Peter was going to be making his debut. 

“Okay, I’ll leave you two to enjoy,” the massage therapist said gently, her voice somewhere near the door.

After the door shut, Minho’s hands paused their movement, one thumb still moving softly as he asked, “hey, do you want me to stop? She’s gone now.”

Jisung’s response tumbled out from between his lips in a rush. “Jesus fuck, please _don’t_ stop.” 

“Wow Jisung,” Minho commented smugly as his fingers resumed their ministrations, “you should have at least let me buy you dinner first.” It was a testament to how blissed-out Jisung was that he didn’t retort -- or even pick up on the sexual undertone of Minho’s statement.

Eyes closed, Jisung let out another sigh, this one much louder, as Minho’s hands worked down to his lower back, rolling gently. Minho’s touch was gentle, but firm, like he knew what he was doing but didn’t want to hurt Jisung. 

“Oh god,” Jisung audibly moaned as Minho’s hands found themselves trailing even lower, resting _right_ above his ass. 

After a couple of minutes, the massage therapist came back into the room, and Jisung let out a little whine as Minho withdrew his hands from Jisung’s shoulders.

“Alright, Jisung, you feeling okay to get up and massage Minho?” The therapist asked gently, clearly amused at the two. Jisung’s mind was still pretty hazy from the experience, but one thing was certain.

From the table, Jisung gave a strangled groan and shook his head quickly. “Avert your eyes. I want to burn in hell.” The massage therapist gave a surprised laugh, and Minho caught on quickly as well.

“It’s alright,” Minho was saying quietly to the therapist, “we can end now, I think Jisung needs some, ah, recovery time.” The therapist giggled again, and Jisung could hear her leaving the room again. “Jisungie, you really liked the massage that much, huh?”

Jisung groaned, cursing whatever gods would listen for his current, ah, hard situation. “Yah, Lee Minho, don’t be smug about this.”

Minho’s fingers were back on his neck, massaging gently as he bent down to whisper in Jisung’s ear, “I just turned you on with my hands alone, so I’m gonna be smug about this for a _long_ time.”

Jisung let out another whimper as Minho pulled away, also leaving the massage room. Head swimming, Jisung took a few deep breaths because _wow_ , that really just happened. After lying boneless on the table for a minute or so, Jisung made sure the towel was firmly wrapped around his waist before getting to his feet, reluctantly tugging his robe back on.

That afternoon, Jisung decided to go for a jog on the beach. He’d been wanting to explore the pristine sandy beaches for a while, and he also figured that some space from Minho after the morning’s events might be good. Jisung definitely had a lot of thinking to do.

After throwing on some shorts and a tank top, he left the hotel, starting on the pavement that lined the top of the sandy beach. With his earbuds firmly secured, he started one of his jogging playlists and was off.

As his feet pounded against the pavement, one in front of the other, Jisung’s mind wandered. I mean really, what the hell was that massage? First, there was Jisung’s incredibly embarrassing hard-on, but then Minho’s reaction had made his head spin. Of course Jisung knew how irritatingly smug Minho could be, but he’d never thought about how that would translate to Minho’s attitude in the bedroom. 

Deep down, he’d always known this, but there was no denying it now: Jisung was physically attracted to Minho. And, if his teasing attitude was anything to go by, there was a slight chance that Minho was attracted to him as well. 

It was all just, well, a lot to take in. Only a couple days ago, Jisung would have fought Minho over a misplaced comment, and now he was moaning under his hands? The sheer 180 degree shift made Jisung’s head spin. 

Well, there was no wriggling out of this situation now. Jisung and Minho were slated to stay at the resort for another seven days, and so Jisung was just gonna have to suck it up and take a _lot_ of cold showers.

“Oh, Mr. Lee!”

After his jog, Jisung was heading through the hotel lobby to reach the elevator when he ran into the worker at ABC Cosmetics, Jeongin. 

“Hey,” Jisung greeted the younger with a small smile, “how’s it going?”

Jeongin shrugged, wrinkling his nose. “You know. Depression, school, I wanna die. The usual.”

Jisung’s eyebrows shot up at that; he still wasn’t really used to Gen Z humor, “you okay?”

Jeongin let out a little giggle at that, motioning for Jisung to follow him into the cosmetics shop. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little on edge -- college acceptances are coming out in a few days, and I hear back from my dream school.”

“Oh? Which university?” Jisung asked curiously, leaning against the glass counter that was displaying some eyeshadows.

“UCLA,” Jeongin replied with a wince, ducking behind the cash register to fiddle with something. “It’s a long shot, and besides, I don’t even know anyone in LA.”

“Yes you do,” Jisung replied with a teasing grin, “you know me!”

“Oh?” Jeongin perked up at that, “you live in LA?”

Jisung laughed a little at Jeongin’s star-struck expression, nodding. “Good luck on your application, kid. Hey, if you get in, and decide to go, I’ll show you around the city. Here-- here’s my number, let me know how it goes.” Jeongin looked close to crying from happiness as Jisung quickly scrawled his number out onto a piece of paper, so Jisung asked if the shop was busy to pivot the attention. After some small talk, Jeongin asked him a question. 

“So, how are you and the hubby doing?” Jeongin switched the conversation over as he closed the cash register, “did that foursome ever happen?”

“Jesus Christ,” Jisung spluttered, “you’re crazy.” After Jeongin finished snickering, Jisung sighed. “It’s okay. No foursome, though. Just, I dunno. I have a lot on my mind.”

Jeongin made a noise of understanding as he swatched a lip gloss on the back of his hand. “Trouble in paradise?”

Jisung snorted at that, running a hand through his hair. Here he was, talking to a high schooler about his nonexistent love life issues. Jesus. “The opposite, actually.”

“Aw, _hyung_ , I didn’t need to know that! I’m a minor!”

Jisung sputtered at that, pointing an accusatory finger at Jeongin, “that’s not what I meant! And you were just talking to me about foursomes!”

Jeongin clicked his tongue teasingly, “wow, some people these days.” Jisung could tell that the younger was joking, so he just rolled his eyes.

As Jeongin chattered about how weird his last customer was, something from Jisung’s last conversation with Jeongin occurred to him, and he took out his phone.

hey did u eat dinner yet

The response was instantaneous.

**minho**

no not yet

why

gonna pick food up

“Hey Jeongin,” Jisung cut into the kid’s rant about bad spray tans, “you said you could recommend good Korean food, right?”

Jeongin brightened at that, nodding excitedly, “yeah! There’s a really good place down the road, actually. Palama, it’s a supermarket, but they also have really good prepared food.”

Jisung grinned, punching the name into his phone, “great, thanks Jeongin! I’ll see you later.”

And so, Jisung found himself trudging back to the hotel with three full bags of steaming food in his hands. He’d only set out to get something for himself and Minho, but the ahjummas at the mart had been so charmed by him that they’d pushed extra food onto him. 

“Holy shit,” was the first thing Minho said as he watched Jisung set the bags down on their little dining table. “That’s a lot of food.”

Jisung agreed as he pulled the contents out, setting styrofoam containers of bibimbap, tteokbokki, yukgaejang, and plastic containers of mandu, various kimbap, and a wide array of banchan. “The kid from the cosmetics store recommended this place.”

Silently, Jisung and Minho sat down in the chairs, cracking the disposable wooden chopsticks before digging in.

“Dude, this is so good,” Minho sighed around a mouthful of rice cake, chopsticks already reaching for another slice of fish cake. “Why’d you think of going?”

Jisung shrugged, cheeks stuffed full of mandu, “Dunno, just sounded good, to be honest.”

“Brilliant idea,” Minho replied with a grin, pulling the pickled radish closer to him, “honestly, I haven’t had good Korean food in a while.”

Jisung hummed at that, nodding to show that he was the same, “actually, my extended family was throwing an afterparty for the wedding, and we have a family restaurant that was going to cater, but, you know, that got cancelled.”

“It probably would have been a buffet anyways,” Minho grumbled playfully, snapping his chopsticks at Jisung.

“I mean, this is essentially just a two-person buffet,” Jisung snapped his chopsticks back at Minho.

“Idiot, this is how normal people eat,” Minho giggled, shaking his head. “But thank you for getting it. As much as I’ve loved the hotel food, sometimes you just need a little. . . you know, a little something.” Jisung laughed at his explanation, shaking his head as he continued to eat.

Soon (and somewhat embarrassingly), most of the containers were empty, and both men were tipped back in their chairs, totally dead to the world.

“Oh god, food coma,” Jisung groaned, patting his tummy gently. “I ate way too much.”

“Same,” Minho looked over at Jisung with sad eyes, “we were like Icarus, we flew close to the sun.”

“What, the sun of bibimbap?” Jisung joked, and Minho nodded in response.

“ ‘m so tired,” he replied, voice slurring slightly, “is it late?”

Jisung glanced down at his phone, before giving a snort, “it’s only nine, but I feel ready to sleep. I’m turning into an old person.”

Minho laughed audibly, a charming sound that made Jisung smile as well, “we’re like an elderly couple. Should we just get ready for bed?”

Jisung nodded, getting up to start cleaning the table.

“You went on a run, right?” Minho asked, getting to his feet as well, “you can go shower, I’ll clean the table. Don’t take too long, though, I wanna brush my teeth.”

Too sleepy to really take that long anyways, Jisung rushed out of the shower and into his pajamas before calling Minho into the bathroom. He always showered with music, and so his phone was still blaring the playlist he’d selected, but Minho had just motioned for him to keep it playing when he’d gone to turn it off. 

The two stood side-by-side, sleepily blinking at each other in the enormous mirror as My My My, a fairly relaxed track from Troye Sivan, played in the background.. Jisung had his headband on, the one with bear ears, to push his bangs from out of his face, and Minho had reached up to give the ears a wiggle when he’d first seen it. The two brushed their teeth, Minho reaching over to put some toothpaste on Jisung’s toothbrush. Standing next to each other as they brushed his teeth, Jisung started instinctively bopping his head to the music, Minho soon following suit. As Jisung patted his toner and serums into his skin, he couldn’t help but bask in how incredibly _domestic_ the scene felt.

“Oh, you wear glasses?” Minho asked, watching in interest as Jisung reached for his contacts lens case, filling them with solution before taking his contacts off and sliding his glasses on.

“Yeah, you didn’t know?” Jisung replied, pushing them up the bridge of his nose as he returned the contacts lens case to his toiletries bag.

Minho shook his head, “you’ve been sleeping in the other room, so of course I didn’t.”

Jisung smiled a little guiltily. Now that he didn’t completely hate Minho’s guts, he felt a little bad for making him sleep on the couch the whole vacation. 

“Well, good night,” Minho said with a smile, following Jisung out of the bathroom. Jisung nodded, reaching up to remove his headband from his head. As his hair popped loose, Minho let out a little giggle.

“What?” Jisung complained, looking up at the elder. Minho tried to stifle his smile.

“Nothing, just-- here,” Minho reached over, combing his fingers through Jisung’s hair, getting them to lie flat again. “There we go.”

Jisung looked up at Minho as his hand went back to rest at his side, still clutching his bear headband. “Good night!”

Jisung winced at that horrific voice crack before scurrying into the bedroom, diving underneath the covers. 

In the other room, Minho relaxed onto the couch, a fond smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ch. is shorter than the others but next chapter,,, is a doozy. things REALLY get steamy. also, just wanted to update people that while there wont be explicit smut in this, there will be some fairly steamy scenes. lmk how you liked this chapter!


	4. fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Now, the color of the cloud in the sky is tropical, yeah  
>  Red color of the sun is like your cheek  
> Oh tell me I'm the only one, babe  
> I fancy you, I fancy you, fancy you ___
> 
> __\-- fancy (twice)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scammers go for a ride around the island, have a few drinks, and then things get steamy in the hot tub.  
> warning for alcohol, weed and making out lol

Jisung woke up the next morning with bleary eyes and a puffy face. It was still fairly early in the morning, only around seven, Jisung realized as he rolled over on the enormous bed and picked up his phone. It had been a while since he'd talked to Jihye or Hyunjin, and if he was going to survive the rest of this trip, he needed constant contact with his best friends.

**hyunjinnie <3 **

gm !!  
Any updates on ur vitamin d intake

:)))))))

Jisung rolled his eyes at Hyunjin, before quickly typing out an explanation of yesterday’s events to his best friend. Next, he opened his conversation with his sister.

hey, feeling any better?

The response was instantaneous.

**ji😈**

im dead rn

havent left the house in DAYS

minhyuk just went out with some friends

Wait what?

Ur sick at home and ur new husband is

OUT?

Jisung dont start

He was just getting antsy at home

Its fine

Jisung frowned down at his phone, irritated at Minhyuk and sympathetic for his sister, who was already home sick from her _honeymoon_ , and now had her husband going out with friends instead of staying home and taking care of her. 

“If you glare at your phone any harder, your face will get frozen like that,” Minho joked from the door, holding a white ceramic mug in one hand.

Jisung started at the sudden noise, dropping his phone onto his face. “Ow,” he whined, rubbing his poor nose as he sat up against the plush white pillows. “What’s up?”

“Made coffee,” Minho explained, walking over to the bed to hand it to Jisung, “what’s up with you?”

After taking a long sip, Jisung shrugged. “I talked to Jihye. She isn’t feeling much better, but Minhyuk is.” Jisung swung his feet out from the bed and the two made their way into the dining room, sitting across from each other at the table.

“I should text Minhyuk too, just to check in,” he mused quietly, fiddling with one of the earrings in his left ear. The movement reminded Jisung of Minhyuk, who often fidgeted in the same way, and he gave a little chuckle at how similar the two looked doing so. “What?” Minho raised an eyebrow at Jisung, smiling self-consciously.

“Ah nothing, nothing,” Jisung shook his head, “just, when you were moving your earring, Minhyuk does the same exact thing. It’s kinda funny that you two have the same habits.”

For some reason, Minho’s smile drooped slightly. “Oh.” Jisung tilted his head, confused at Minho’s sudden shift in attitude. 

“It’s just,” Minho shrugged, looking down at the table where he was absentmindedly flipping through a pamphlet, “I dunno, it seems pretty obvious that you really dislike Minhyuk.”

Jisung frowned at that, unsure as to how Minho would have gotten that impression. “No, I like him. I like him more than I like you,” he said in a teasing tone, breaking the tension a little. Minho chuckled at that, a small grin back on his face. “I mean, yeah. I don’t _dislike_ him, he’s just always struck me as one of those really bro-y guys who shotguns beer on the weekends, and of course, you always seemed even _more_ fratty, but I dunno. You don’t really give me that impression here.”

Minho snorted at that, looking over at Jisung in playful disbelief. “Me? Bro-y?”

Jisung made a noise of protest. “You know, just hearing stuff from Minhyuk about all those trips you would plan and drag him on,” Jisung kept going, seeing the look of confusion on Minho’s face, “you know, the Paris trip? Bolivia? Singapore? Missing all those anniversaries and dates with Jihye?”

Minho frowned again, his smile gone once more. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

“Jisung, I didn’t plan those trips,” Minho said slowly, looking back up to meet Jisung’s gaze. Jisung stayed quiet, his retort dying on his lips. It was clear that Minho was telling the truth, but Jisung knew what he heard, both second-hand from Jihye and even over the phone from Minhyuk-- he'd heard the older brother blame Minho countless times for booking flights, making reservations and putting down heft deposits. These trips had been going on for _years_. “Well,” Minho said, his voice cheerful once more, “I’m sure Minhyuk didn’t realize he was missing important events for Jihye, he wouldn’t do that.”

Jisung silently took another sip of coffee, savoring the bitter taste, before deciding not to press the issue. He’d only just gained a sense of comfort, or even sanity for that matter, with Minho, and besides, this issue was between Minhyuk and Jihye; Jisung wasn’t involved.

“No biggie,” Jisung replied casually, “I’m sure I misunderstood.”

 _No, I didn’t_ , Jisung thought to himself as Minho relaxed into his chair, picking up a pamphlet again. But, he couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief as the tension in the room dissipated.

Across the table, Minho looked back up at Jisung with a teasing smile, “Well, what do you want to do today?”

Jisung tapped a finger against the table, thinking. “Honestly, I dunno. I didn’t even come up with that boat ride, so I’m not the best person to ask. Any stuff in there look interesting?” Jisung motioned towards the pamphlet that Minho had. 

“All of this stuff runs the risk of swimming,” Minho grumbled, thumbing through the leaflet, “kayaking, paragliding, scuba diving, geez. You’d think we’re on an island or something.”

Jisung chuckled at Minho’s joke before his eyes landed on the back of the pamphlet.

“Oh, I recognize this,” he said, pointing to the advertisement for a rental car company, “I think we have a voucher for a free car rental.”

Minho flipped the pamphlet over, humming in thought, “yeah, that’s not a bad idea. We could rent a car, explore the island.”

“Let’s do it,” Jisung said excitedly, “we could drive along the coast or something, grab food, make a whole day out of it.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Minho nodded, getting to his feet, “ready in 15?”

Jisung agreed, heading into the bedroom to quickly change and throw together a bag to bring. Suited up in a loose t-shirt, basketball shorts and sunglasses perched on the top of his head, and armed with a bag filled with snacks, his trusty water bottle and his wallet, Jisung met Minho in the front of their suite.

Minho was wearing a similar outfit, sunglasses folded and hanging from the collar of his white t-shirt. 

“Ready?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow up as he looked Jisung up and down. Jisung felt his heart speed up a little bit as he nodded, making his way out the door. Jisung chattered quietly about the car rental company as they traveled down in the elevator, explaining what he could remember from the pamphlet. Minho nodded at all the right times, listening intently.

As they stepped off of the elevator, suddenly, Minho’s arm was slung casually over Jisung’s shoulder, making him look up at the elder, startled.

“In case we run into Jimin,” Minho explained quietly; Jisung narrowed his eyes at the light pink dusting Minho’s cheekbones. The two walked down the open-air path of the hotel that led to the street, Jisung leaning into Minho slightly. 

Luckily (or maybe not), the car rental company was only down the street from their resort, and so it took less than five minutes to walk over. Once there, an eager attendant greeted them, and once they’d explained that they had a free voucher with their suite, he perked up.

“Oh!” He said with a wide smile, gesturing for them to follow him, “you must be the newlyweds.”

Minho and Jisung exchanged slightly uneasy, but mostly amused, looks. 

“Wow, word gets around this island fast, huh?” Jisung joked, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. The sales attendant chuckled at that.

“We have a special car for newlyweds,” the attendant explained, before waving a hand enticingly in the direction of the most godawful car Jisung had ever seen.

It was one of those super touristy convertibles, the top already lowered, and the body of the car was a bright Barbie pink. 

“We’ll take it!” Minho replied brightly, handing over the voucher from the hotel receptionist to the attendant, who laughed.

“Sounds great. Here’s the keys,” he said, extending the key ring to Minho, “and here’s a map of the island,” which went to Jisung. “Enjoy!”

“Thanks,” Jisung replied weakly, waving as the attendant hurried back to his office. “Dude! Look at this thing, we’re gonna get robbed!”

“Oh please,” Minho waved a hand nonchalantly, his phone already out as he posted a picture of the car on his story, “it’s amazing, get in.”

And so with that, Jisung found himself sitting in the passenger seat of a bright pink convertible, warm breeze whipping through his hair as he looked over at Lee Minho.

“Enjoying the view?” Minho joked from behind the wheel, glancing over at Jisung for a moment with an enormous smirk. Jisung’s retort died in his throat as he took in the scene: Lee Minho, sworn archnemesis, with beautifully wind-swept hair, adorable brown eyes sparkling in the sun and that _goddamn_ heart-stopping smirk. 

“So what if I am?” Jisung shot back tauntingly, sending Minho a rather irritating grin back, “and can you keep your eyes on the road? I don’t know if I trust your driving skills.”

“Hey, they’re a lot better than _yours_ ,” Minho retorted playfully, “I remember when we went with Minhyuk and Jihye to that concert and you picked us all up, _Jesus_ , I thought I was gonna puke.” 

“Well, you’re the one who took your eyes off the road just to gawk at _me_ ,” Jisung replied, before pulling out his phone and an aux cord, “so I’ll do the music, and you just focus on not getting us both killed.” Minho laughed at that, shaking his head as he signaled to merge lanes, following the car’s GPS onto the highway. 

As they emerged off of the ramp onto the highway, Jisung was momentarily distracted by the sheer beauty of the scene in front of him. The highway that they were taking wrapped the edge of the island, and so on their right, a beautiful expanse of turquoise ocean glittered under the warm sun. To their left, the beautiful mountains, covered in thick, lush greenery, shot up at the center of the island, rolling across the island. 

“Hello, music?” Minho teased, reaching over to nudge Jisung, jolting out of his admiration for the gorgeous sight in front of him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jisung apologized, thumbing through his phone for an appropriate playlist. He wanted something a little bit more upbeat and energizing than the playlist he’d selected for the boatride. “Okay, here.”

Minho let out a shriek of delight as the opening notes to Twice’s Fancy blasted from the car speakers at an obnoxiously loud volume. Jisung jolted in shock, scrambling to turn the volume down as drivers in other cars started looking over weirdly. Minho cackled as the volume came down to an appropriate level, and immediately started singing along as Nayeon’s verse began.

And so, that was how Jisung found himself screaming along to the lyrics of various girl group songs with Minho, wiggling around in his seat in a strange interpretation of dance. His dancing seemed to really amuse Minho, who kept going off into gales of laughter whenever he looked over that the younger. 

The car GPS led the two all over the island. First, it took them up the highway to the northwestern coast of the island, where the shoreline was less pristine beaches and more rugged cliffs. Minho pulled over at the vista for the Nakalele Blowhole, and they got out of the car, only bringing their phones and wallets with them as they took a trail down to the shoreline. 

Jisung watched in awe as sparkling water erupted from the rocks, shooting up high in the air. After pestering Minho to take a picture of him, he returned the favor, squinting down at Minho’s phone as the elder held up a peace sign.

“Oh, this one came out nice,” Jisung commented, tilting the screen towards Minho to show him the picture. Minho leaned over, shoulder brushing into Jisung’s as he peered down at the screen. Minho was smiling widely, eyes curved up into crescent moons, and behind him, the light was hitting the fountain of water _just_ right, so that there was a beautiful rainbow behind him. 

“I’ve never looked more gay,” Minho joked casually, taking his phone back to tuck into his pocket. Jisung choked at the joke, his mind still not entirely adjusted to the news that this man who he’d thought was a homophobe for over five years was, in fact, gay (or, at least, some type of LGTBQ, Jisung doesn’t ascribe labels). 

“Oh my god, look at that!” Jisung pointed excitedly, making Minho follow his gesture in amusement. Jisung had turned around, back facing the water to start heading back to the car, but an interestingly shaped rock caught his attention. “Oh, that’s so cute!”

He immediately whipped out his phone to start taking pictures of the rock, which had a small hole in it carved from the wind in the shape of a heart. 

“Can you take another picture?” Jisung asked Minho, holding his phone out. The elder just nodded silently, grinning down at the phone as Jisung made an _incredibly_ weird face behind the rock, so that the heart outlined his odd expression. “Yah, what are you doing?” Jisung complained, reaching over to grab his phone back from Minho. He just giggled as he held the phone up, thumbs tapping away quickly.

“Okay, sent,” Minho replied smugly, before handing the phone back to Jisung.

“What, you sent that picture to yourself?” Jisung whined, frowning up at Minho, “why? I probably looked super weird in it.”

Minho just shook his head with a smile, reaching over to pat Jisung’s head. “It was cute.”

Cheeks bright red, Jisung followed Minho back to the car, connecting his phone back up with the aux cord to play music again. Minho navigated them back to the highway and they were off again, this time to head to a recommended food truck from one of their various pamphlets. 

“I never thought that Korean and Mexican food could go so well together,” Jisung commented, scarfing down his second bulgogi taco. Next to him, Minho laughed, hot sauce smeared all over his face.

The food truck was perched on the edge of a parking lot on the north side of the island, the furthest that they were driving from the hotel that day. A few locals were stopping by to pick up food, and most people ate out of their cars, sitting perched in truck beds and trunks. 

“This view is really nice too,” Jisung commented, motioning towards the ocean with his taco. The parking lot overlooked a vast expanse of ocean, the craggy edge of the shoreline breaking down into huge boulders and rocks that a few teenagers were climbing. Minho nodded in agreement.

The two were sitting on the hood of their car, Jisung cross legged while Minho let his legs dangle over the front of the car. The paper bag of tacos, salsa and chips sat in between them, and Jisung alternated between bites of taco and chips drenched in the tangy salsa. 

“I like the beaches back by our hotel, but this is nice, too,” Minho explained, “I dunno, I’m glad we were able to get out and explore the island.”

“The seagulls here are more crazy, though,” Jisung commented wryly, watching as a flock of seagulls descended on someone’s abandoned quesadilla, hacking it apart with their yellow beaks.

“They’re vicious,” Minho snorted, shaking a head before shoving another chip into his mouth. He reached into the paper bag, taking out another taco. Overhead, the swarm of seagulls noticed the movement, moving in like snipers.

“Oh shit, hyung!” Jisung cried out, darting forward to shove their food back into the bag as a particularly daring seagull dived down, squawking as it aimed for the taco in Minho’s hand. Luckily, Jisung’s sudden movement scared the seagull away, but not without leaving its mark first.

“Are you kidding me?” Minho whined, picking up a napkin to dab at the bird poop on his hair. Jisung stifled a grin, getting to his feet.

“Here, wait,” he said, before digging through his bag for his water bottle. After wetting a napkin, Jisung motioned for Minho to lower his head, and he carefully used the napkin to remove the poop as best as he could. “I have hand sanitizer too, if you want it?”

Minho nodded, pouting as Jisung produced the little bottle. Carefully working the hand sanitizer through Minho’s hair, Jisung noticed with a pounding heart how close they were, Minho’s head ducked down next to Jisung’s chest. The position, while tame, seemed quite _intimate_ to Jisung, his hands in Minho’s hair, working gently, arms caging Minho in on both sides.

Cheeks red, Jisung coughed into his elbow before sitting back, turning hastily to hide his blush as he put the hand sanitizer away.

“Thanks,” Minho said with a soft smile once Jisung had turned back to face him, “I’ll still need to shower when we get back, but at least this way, I’m not walking around with a huge clump of bird shit in my hair.”

Jisung gave a cackle at that, and they turned back to their food in peace. Once they were done, sauce and crumbs brushed off and napkins balled up to stuff into the paper bag, the pair returned back to their convertible, settling back in for the next leg of the drive.

The GPS took them up the highway, past picturesque waterfalls and beautiful outlooks over the ocean. Jisung felt his breath being taken away by the vast expanse of the ocean, and he forewent his sunglasses in favor of appreciating the pure beauty of the sun hitting the sea. Their final destination before turning back was a beautiful vista point that overlooked the bay, and both men posed for pictures before roping another tourist into taking a picture of the two of them. Back in the car, as Jisung scrolled through the pictures, he couldn’t help but pause on the ones of the two of them.

Honestly? They looked _good_ together. Minho’s arm was draped casually around Jisung, who was holding up a peace sign. He couldn’t speak for the elder, but frankly, Jisung looked happier in that picture than he’d been in a really long time. He finally had a job -- at an amazing company, no less-- his sister was _married_ , he had a close group of friends that he could always count on, and here he was, on a free vacation in Hawaii with an incredibly hot guy who was apparently somewhat into him too. Maybe Jisung’s luck was finally, _finally_ turning around. 

Admittedly, however, as they drove back down the winding path on the side of one of the mountains, Jisung couldn’t help but notice that the sun’s brilliance was dimming slightly. 

“Hey, Minho,” Jisung said hesitantly, looking up at the quickly greying sky, “you checked the weather for today, right?”

Minho looked back over at Jisung, and then glanced upward, recognition dawning on his face as he caught sight of the clouds that were quickly making their way across the sky, “I did, it said it would be warm all day.”

“Did you check for out here in Hana, or only in Wailea where our hotel is?”

A pause.

“Only Wailea,” Minho managed to get out, before the sky above them opened up a torrent of rain, pounding down on them in fat droplets. Jisung let out a loud shriek, scrambling to find the button on the dashboard that would lower the roof of the convertible. “Hurry up!” Minho yelled over the noise of the rain hitting the car and the leaves of the trees around them, “I’m getting soaked!”

“Well, so am I, Einstein!” Jisung shouted back, fingers slick with water as he pushed every button imaginable. The AC started up at full blast, the radio started blaring cumbia music, and the emergency blinkers clicked on, but goddamnit, that stupid roof just wouldn’t raise. 

“Oh my god,” Minho shouted, before reaching over to press a button. Jisung watched sheepishly as the roof made its slow ascent from the back of the car. Once it was firmly in place, the noises from outside seemed sealed off, leaving the two in their own world.

Water dripped down from Jisung’s sopping wet hair onto his nose and cheeks, and he raised the hem of his t-shirt to wipe it away. In the driver’s seat, Minho was pushing his wet hair away from his face, the steering wheel slick with rain. The two looked over at each other before bursting out into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. 

Luckily, once the two were closer to Wailea, the sun re-emerged from behind the clouds, and they were able to lower the roof once more. The hot sun dried their damp skin and clothes, and they didn’t have to worry about returning a wet car to the car rental shop. As the sun set in the distance, their clothes now fully dry, Minho looked over at Jisung.

“Hey,” he said, brows furrowed as though thinking hard about something. “I just realized -- we’ve been here for a few days now, and we _still_ haven’t gotten drunk.”

Jisung burst out laughing at that, shaking his head. “I mean, I guess you’re right.”

“We’re on vacation!” Minho whined, pouting over at Jisung, who continued to chuckle, “we should get to go out and get super wasted at leat once, right? Aren’t the mai tais supposed to be killer here?”

Luckily for Minho, after they dropped off the car at the rental shop, the attendant suggested a little diner about a block away from their hotel that offered $1.99 frozen margaritas on Tuesdays. Equally luckily for Minho, it was a Tuesday.

“Oh my god, I love it already,” Minho smiled widely as the two of them stepped into the kitschy diner, fully rigged with cheesy pirate decor. Jisung grinned at that, following the elder to one of the booths in the back of the restaurant.

“Good evening, you two,” a tired looking waiter greeted them, handing over two menus. “Are you here for dinner, or just drinks tonight?”

Jisung smiled sheepishly, handing the food menus back to the waiter, “are we that obvious?” The waiter grinned back, shaking his head.

“I’ll give you two a couple of minutes.”

Across from him, Minho was already scanning the drink list; it seemed like he was pretty eager to get some alcohol into his system. “Woah, they have so many types of margaritas!”

Minho was right -- the diner adversitzed frozen margaritas, mango margaritas, strawberry margaritas, passion fruit margaritas, pineapple margaritas, and so on. Minho settled on a strawberry margarita, while Jisung opted for a mango one. After handing their menus back to the waiter, Jisung turned to look over at Minho, who had folded his hands and was resting his chin on them

“Hey, are you having fun?”

Jisung raised an eyebrow at the seemingly random question, a little thrown off by Minho’s intense stare.

“Yeah,” he replied, nodding his head slowly, “yeah, I am having fun. Are you?”

Minho leaned back in his seat with a small smile, as though he had an inside joke with himself. “Yeah, I’m having fun.”

Jisung nodded, drumming his fingers against the wooden table. Silence hung between the two, only disturbed by the waiter setting their margaritas down on their table. Jisung took a long sip, enjoying the taste of fresh mango, lime, and tequila. 

“So, what happened to that one guy you were dating?” Minho asked casually, leaning in to take a dip from his own drink. “Jamie? Jaemin?”

Jisung choked, fumbling to grab a napkin as mango shot out his nose. Out of all the directions he’d expected the night to go, having Minho ask about his ex was not one of them.

“Um,” Jisung said hoarsely, still coughing, “we broke up awhile back. Why?”

Minho shrugged. “I feel like Jimin has been taking up so much time on this trip, I was wondering if you also had any horror ex stories as well.”

Jisung grinned at that, accepting the excuse. “Yeah, we broke up. It was a mutual thing, he just didn’t really understand why I care so much about my job or put so many hours into it, and I didn’t really understand how he could live his life _not_ caring about something that much.”

Minho hummed in agreement, nodding his head. “I see that. Especially given our age, I think it’s important to have similar values. If you care really deeply about something and the other person doesn’t seem to care deeply about anything, I can see how that could cause conflict.”

Jisung sighed, “yeah, ultimately, we realized that most of our fights and disagreements stemmed from that. If you don’t understand the other person’s values, then you think their actions are irrational. It just. . . didn’t work.”

“That was what, a year ago?” 

Jisung was surprised that Minho apparently paid that much attention to his own life, likely through Minhyuk. 

“Three, actually,” Jisung replied wrly, “time sure flies, huh? God, three years since my last serious relationship, and Jihye is married now?”

Minho stiffened across the table from him, before he realized that Jisung was talking about his twin sister and now Minho’s ex. Jisung winced at that.

“How are you doing,” Jisung asked cautiously, fiddling with the little straw that came in his margarita, “you know, with that whole Jimin thing.”

Minho sighed, leaning his head on one hand, “okay, I guess. It took me a really long time to finally get to a place where our breakup wasn’t affecting me -- not even that long ago -- and I’m scared that this is gonna set me back.”

“Well, do you feel set back?” Jisung prompted. Minho looked surprised at the question, before his expression turned contemplative. 

“Hm,” he began, brow furrowed as he thought, “I guess, to a certain degree. I mean, my relationship with Jimin was. . . not healthy, to say the least. He has his own issues too, but he’s a very image-focused person. When I was around him, I just didn’t feel very good about myself, and the more I think about our time, I don’t think he was a very nice person to me, which made me treat myself badly as well.”

Jisung nodded quietly, not wanting to disrupt Minho’s thoughts.

“And honestly, seeing him again has kinda made me go back towards that feeling again,” Minho ended quietly, before polishing off his drink. Jisung raised an eyebrow, giving him the opportunity to elaborate. “Feeling like, I dunno, like my life is in shambles, that I’m a flop, that I look like a drowned rat.”

Jisung choked on his drink once more, waving a hand out. “Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me _Lee Minho_ thinks he looks like a drowned rat? Hell no,” Jisung slapped a hand on the table passionately, making Minho look up at him with a tiny smile, “dude, you’re literally so hot that my cousins were texting me about you _during_ my Best Man speech at the wedding.” Minho smiled at that. “And besides, you’re not a flop -- you have a steady career, you’re the proud father of three cats, and you were just Best Man at your older brother’s wedding! That sounds like having your life together to me.”

Had their exchange taken place only a few days prior, Minho’s next comment probably would have been something like:

“So, you think I’m hot?”

But instead, Minho hummed appreciatively. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, tilting his head slightly, “I needed to hear that.”

Jisung felt his cheeks heat up, realizing that he’d just gone on a fat rant about how great Minho was. But still, it was a little shocking to him that _Minho_ , with his model-like good looks and seemingly perfect life, felt self-conscious. That was Jisung’s job!

The next round of $1.99 margaritas brought on a conversation about Minho’s cats, where he passionately regaled Jisung with the story of Soonie, Doongie and Dori, his three babies. 

Their third round cued Jisung to start complaining about the Hell that was preparing for Jihye's wedding, from having to wrangle the florists to making sure that his cousins and extended family all behaved themselves as the reception dinner. Minho cackled through the whole thing, enjoying the stories about Jisung’s aunties, all of whom lived their lives to the absolute _fullest_. 

Their fourth round of drinks was filled with giggles and drunken declarations. Jisung felt his head getting that light, cottony feeling of complete drunkenness, and pretty soon, every thought that occurred to him was also being vocalized.

Finally, after their fifth round, they decided to head back to the hotel, laughing at each other as they leaned on the other for support. Minho kept slipping, prompting Jisung to go off into gales of laughter, just pointing at Minho’s crumpled frame on the sidewalk as Minho tried to get to his feet. The actual distance from the diner to their resort was only five minutes, but it took them at least fifteen just to reach the hotel lobby. 

It was around 10 o’clock when they finally made it to the air-conditioned lobby, and most of the hotel guests had vacated the lobby in favor of their rooms. Arms draped around Jisung’s neck, Minho leaned his weight fully on the other, giggling into his ear. 

“Dude, get a grip,” Jisung complained, his head also hazy as he stumbled in the general direction of the elevators, “you’re too heavy, I can’t carry you!” That sent Minho off into another round of giggles, burying his nose into the crook of Jisung’s neck. The skin-to-skin contact sent a shiver down Jisung’s spine, and he felt himself lazily bring a hand up to Minho’s back, rubbing.

“Oh, hyung!”

Jisung looked over Minho’s shoulder to make eye contact with Jeongin from the cosmetics shop, and broke out into a huge grin.

“Oh my god, it’s Jeonginnie!” He squealed, shifting Minho so that he could greet the younger.

“You two look like you’ve had a fun night,” Jeongin replied with a grin, waving at Minho.

“Party’s not over yet,” Minho slurred, peering down at Jeongin with a wide smile, “J-Jeongin, can I tell you a secret?”

Jisung watched in drunk amusement as Minho stumbled forward, placing a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder.

With a terribly loud whisper-voice, Minho lifted a hand secretively to his mouth, “I like him a lot,” he said, pointing to Jisung with a giggle, “look at him! He’s so cute!”

“He’s your husband, Mr. Lee,” Jeongin replied with an amused laugh, “I would hope you like him a lot.”

Minho shook his head furiously, “no, you don’t understand. I _like_ him.” 

Jeongin patted Minho on the back comfortingly, looking over at Jisung as though to say _aw, your husband is so cute_ , but Jisung could barely register anything after what Minho had just said. It was enough to sober him up somewhat, and the words rang through his hazy mind.

I _like_ him.

As the pair boarded the elevator, Jeongin waving goodbye, Jisung felt his heart speeding up. Minho once more draped his arms around Jisung’s shoulders, nuzzling into him.

“Dude,” Minho mumbled into Jisung’s neck, “I wanna smoke.”

Jisung let out a laugh at that as they got off the elevator. He had to juggle Minho around to grab his key card out and swipe them into the room, a task that proved fairly difficult given his current state. He was still pretty tipsy, the alcohol not completely worn off. After changing into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt, he entered their living room again, and Minho had apparently done the same.

“Where’s my weed?” Minho whined from where he was bent over one of his bags, rifling through it. Jisung burst out into laughter, watching Minho frown as he tossed shirts and shorts out onto the hotel room floor, “ugh, it’s somewhere in here.”

“And where would we smoke, anyways?” Jisung replied teasingly, running a hand through his hair as he watched Minho procure a small makeup bag, waving it around triumphantly. 

Minho shrugged as he zipped the bag open, checking its contents with an incredibly funny, concentrated expression. “We can walk around, find some place out in the open. Are you actually down to smoke?”

Minho’s earlier comment may have sobered Jisung slightly, but he was still tipsy enough to nod his head in agreement, not stopping to think of the possible repercussions of getting cross faded around Minho.

“You should roll before we leave the room, though,” he pointed out; apparently, the logical part of his brain only worked selectively. 

Minho whined again, holding the bag out to Jisung. “Can you do it? I’m so fucking drunk, there’s no way I can right now.”

Jisung laughed at that, nodding as he accepted the bag. Sitting down at their little kitchen table, he pulled the contents of the bag out, setting everything on the table.

“Hey, play some music, will you?” He asked Minho, who had taken the seat across from him. Minho nodded, pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. As easy opening chords and a slow beat washed over them, Jisung tipped some of the buds into Minho’s bright pink grinder, making easy work of the process. Minho watched with half-lidded eyes as Jisung’s fingers worked, deftly packing the joint. 

Jisung gulped before raising the joint to his lips, feeling the intensity of Minho’s gaze as his tongue touched the paper, sliding across it slowly before sealing the joint. As his fingers twisted it shut, Jisung watched Minho’s eyes dart down to his lips again before resting on his eyes.

“Here,” Jisung handed the joint over to Minho, who just nodded, getting to his feet.

“C’mon,” Minho said, standing up from his seat, “I’m too sober for this shit.”

Jisung cackled at that as they slipped their shoes on once more, heading back to the elevator. “You, sober?” As Minho jabbed the elevator call button a few more times than necessary, Jisung shook his head, “you’re still drunk off your ass.” 

“We should try the area with, like,” Minho sighed as they got off the elevator, trying to explain his thoughts to Jisung through the filter of alcohol. Jisung giggled slightly. “Like, you know, all the plants?”

“Show me,” Jisung replied, nodding seriously. Minho reached down to grab Jisung’s hand, yanking him in the direction of one of the paths that led to a spacious outdoor area that hosted the resort’s many swimming pools.

The path wound through a thick canopy of tropical plants, and Minho made little gasps of ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ as they followed its trail. Jisung kept giggling, amused at how carefree and open Minho seemed. 

“Oh my god,” Minho gasped dramatically, stopping suddenly. Jisung ran into his back, looking around in concern.

“What? Do you see Jimin?”

“No, you dumbass,” Minho laughed, pointing with a wavering hand ahead of him. “Look, it’s a hot tub!”

Jisung followed Minho’s gesture to one of the resort’s hot tubs, tucked away behind the veritable forest that took up the center of the resort. It was tucked away in a corner, fenced off, and only one path led to it, so it was fairly secluded.

“I mean, it looks like a good spot, I just dunno how we’d get in,” Jisung mused, seeing that the gate was locked.

“Let’s jump it,” Minho said excitedly, before bounding over to the fence. Jisung let out a peal of laughter as Minho began clambering up the fence rather ungracefully, swinging one leg over the top of the fence before his body dropped down onto the other side with a drunken _thud_. “Your turn!”

Jisung laughed, shaking his head as he dug his toes into the holes of the fence, lifting his body up and over. Given how drunk he was as well, it took a little more effort than it should have, and Jisung let out a shout of joy as his feet landed on the wooden floor of the hot tub area. 

“It’s still on!” Minho exclaimed loudly, letting out a whoop of excitement before reaching down to tug his t-shirt off over his head. Jisung felt his mouth getting dry as Minho let his shirt drop to the wooden platform leading to the hot tub, toeing off his sandals before clambering into the steaming water, obviously fine with getting his basketball shorts wet. His eyes traveled from Minho’s collarbones down to the scar on his tummy, and he let out a small sigh. “You have the lighter, right?”

Jisung nodded, walking silently over and doing the same. Minho watched with those intense eyes as Jisung carefully set his own t-shirt down, setting the joint, lighter and his phone onto the t--shirt before getting into the warm water himself. His own shorts billowed gently under the water, creating a funny image.

“This is nice,” Minho hummed, tilting his head back to rest on the wooden plank that wrapped around the edge of the hot tub, “why didn’t we do this earlier?”

“We’ve been kinda busy,” Jisung laughed, eyes trained on the contours of Minho’s collarbones, the flex of his neck muscles as he rolled his neck around, the way Minho’s eyes traveled up and down Jisung’s bare chest appraisingly. 

“Light it up,” Minho whined, scooting closer to where Jisung was sitting. They were only a few feet away, and Jisung’s tipsy mind supplied him with that one vine of the bros in the hot tub, making him burst out into giggles as he leaned his body out of the tub to dry his fingers off hastily with his shirt, picking the joint up and lighting it. 

The first hit washed over Jisung’s system as the bitter smoke curled in his lungs, filling his body with a warmth that the hot tub hadn’t been able to provide. Next to him, Minho made grabby hands, and Jisung laughed easily, handing the joint over to Minho lazily. 

He watched as Minho lifted the joint to his lips, baby pink wrapping around beige as he breathed in. The dark blue lights from underneath the hot tub lit up Minho’s face, the steam making his brown hair curl on his neck. Jisung watched, lips parted, as Minho tilted his head back again, eyes closed in bliss as he exhaled, smoke curling up and intertwining with the steam of the hot tub.

Eyes still closed, Minho offered the joint back to Jisung, who hastily took a hit. The combination of the heat and weed was making him feel like he could sense all of his blood rush through his body, mind getting foggier by the minute. 

“Dude, are you wearing lip gloss?” Jisung asked curiously once he’d exhaled, looking down at the filter to inspect the now-sticky surface. Sure enough, flecks of pink glitter winked back up at him.

“Yeah,” Minho replied lazily, head rolling over to meet Jisung’s curious gaze. Jisung stared over at Minho’s pink lips unabashedly, now seeing how shiny they were, the sparkles of the lip gloss reflecting the blue tint of the hot tub light. “I like lip gloss, it’s pretty.”

“You’re pretty,” Jisung blurted out without thinking, his cheeks immediately heating up as he screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. Minho giggled, and Jisung felt his fingers take the joint back. 

The two passed it back and forth, the joint slowly getting shorter and shorter as Jisung’s mind got hazier and hazier. The gentle bubbling of the hot tub felt like a gentle tickle against his skin, and his brain felt like it had turned into a cloud, the heat completely relaxing his muscles.

As Jisung exhaled once more, he licked his lips, the lip gloss from the joint having transferred to his own lips. “Ohmygod,” Jisung rushed out, running his tongue over his bottom lip again, “is your lip gloss _flavored_?”

Minho let out another giggle, scooting a little closer to Jisung as he leaned over to pluck the joint from between his fingers again. “Yeah,” he replied, close enough so that one of his knees was pressed against Jisung’s thigh. Mind reeling, Jisung watched in awe as Minho exhaled slowly, staring directly into Jisung’s eyes. He blinked once, twice, three times, lashes fluttering innocently against his cheekbone. “Guess what flavor?”

Jisung sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, still looking at Minho. “Strawberry?” 

Minho grinned, slow like syrup. “Not quite.”

Jisung leaned in slightly, watching as Minho held the joint up to Jisung’s lips, offering it to him. Rather than accept it with his fingers, Jisung ducked his head slightly, breathing in smoothly, his lips only a few millimeters away from Minho’s slim fingers. The smoke burned at the back of his throat, but Jisung was more focused on the task at hand, narrowing his eyes as he tasted the lip gloss again. 

“Bubble gum?” 

The smile on Minho’s lips vaguely reminded Jisung of a cat who’d just eaten a rather large bird, his soft hair bouncing as he shook his head _no_.

“Jisungie,” Minho said slowly, leaning in a little closer, “we should shotgun the next hit. Then, you won’t have to guess.”

Jisung felt his eyes widen even more, mouth drier than the Sahara Desert as he stared down at Minho’s shiny pink lips. Without thinking, he nodded his head furiously, eyes darting back up to look at Minho, who giggled once more. The consequences of the situation never crossed his hazy mind as he shifted his body towards Minho, only thinking about the present. 

Raising the joint to his lips once more, Minho leaned forward, using his free hand to clasp around Jisung’s neck, pulling him closer. As Minho exhaled, Jisung breathed in, letting the smoke curl down in his lungs. Right after exhaling, Jisung leaned in, letting his parted lips meet Minho’s.

The water splashed around Jisung’s chest as Minho moved forward, tugging Jisung even closer to him. Jisung let his eyes flutter closed, savoring the heady feeling of Minho’s soft, slick lips moving against his, the warm water still bubbling away merrily. Minho pulled back slightly, breathing heavily, before taking another hit, immediately connecting their lips once more as he exhaled. 

Jisung barely registered Minho taking one final hit, stubbing the joint out before setting the tiny remaining filter onto Jisung’s shirt next to the lighter, far too preoccupied with the way Minho’s hand was still resting warm on the back of his neck, fingers playing with the short hairs there.

“C’mere,” Minho murmured, before tugging Jisung towards him again, lips meeting a third time. Jisung could barely focus on anything, mind darting from the filthy way Minho sucked on his bottom lip to the hand on his neck to the other hand that Minho was now trailing down his bare chest. 

“Cherry,” Jisung said against Minho’s lips, panting heavily as he gazed into Minho’s eyes, pupils totally blow out. Minho smiled again, wicked and teasing, and he reached his hand up to Jisung’s lips, thumb smearing over the glitter that transferred over to Jisung during their kiss. 

Jisung bit his lip, barely containing the moan that bubbled up in his chest, before moving his body over swiftly, swinging one leg over Minho’s body to settle down in his lap. Minho just watched him move, eyes clouded slightly as his hands rose automatically, helping Jisung find a comfortable position. 

“Is this okay?” Jisung asked Minho suddenly, realizing that in his crossed state of mind, he’d never stopped to make sure that Minho was alright with everything. It was Minho’s turn to nod, and with that, Jisung leaned down, winding his arms around Minho’s neck as their lips met once more. This kiss was filthy, their tongues sliding against each other. He could taste the lingering acrid smoke and Minho’s cherry lip gloss, the taste only getting more prominent as he latched his lips onto Minho’s bottom one, biting down lightly. 

Minho let out a high-pitched whine, the noise coming from the back of this throat, and Jisung’s head spun. Jisung felt his hips grind down, dick embarrassingly hard, but he couldn’t bring himself to care with his head so foggy and light, filled with lust, pleasure, weed, and the remnants of alcohol. 

This time, he let out a moan as Minho tugged on his hair, his other hand going down to rest on his waist. As Jisung rolled his hips again, Minho used the hand to press him down _hard_ , and Jisung gasped against Minho’s lips as his dick brushed against Minho’s. 

“How are you so hot?” Jisung complained as he pulled away, looking down at Minho’s blissed-out expression. His lips were puffy, pupils wide, and he was breathing heavily. Minho grinned, massaging Jisung’s neck slowly. It reminded Jisung of their little moment during the couple’s massage, and he leaned forward again, this time to start pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses down Minho’s jawline and throat. 

As Jisung sucked at the skin atop Minho’s pulse, the skin throbbing with his heartbeat, Minho’s hands both went down to Jisung’s hips, gripping tightly as Minho’s hips rolled up.

“Are hickeys okay?” Jisung mumbled against the damp skin of Minho’s neck. MInho let out another whine, hips jerking up again. Jisung could feel the hardness of Minho’s erection against his ass, somehow even warmer than the hot water enveloping him. 

“Yeah,” Minho managed to get out breathily, head tilted back to give Jisung easier access. His eyes were unfocused, blankly looking up at the star-studded sky.

“Hey,” Jisung pulled away, head still hazy, reaching over to tilt Minho’s head back towards him, “you okay?”

Minho nodded quickly, leaning forward to press another kiss to Jisung’s lips, “I’m just, sorry,” he shook his head, “dude, I’m so fucking hard right now.”

Jisung burst out into laughter, leaning forward to bury his face into Minho’s damp neck. “Same.”

“I-” Minho’s voice trailed off into a choked- off groan, “fuck, I’m so high.” 

Jisung pulled away again, frowning down at Minho. His own movements felt slow, like he had weights strapped to his body, and his mouth felt strange as they moved around his next words, “I think it’s hitting me too. You wanna stop?”

Minho pouted, eyes still somewhat unfocused as he gazed up at Jisung. “No, not really.”

Jisung laughed easily at that, reaching up to cup Minho’s face. “One more kiss, then we’ll just chill, okay? We’re both really fucking out of it, so maybe this isn’t the best idea.”

Minho grumbled playfully at that, frowning, “why are you so responsible, Jisungie, it’s not fair,” he whined, looking up at Jisung with wide eyes. Jisung just grinned, and it was his turn to pull Minho towards him, mouth parted as they kissed once more. Minho didn’t even bother to close his mouth either, moving his body against Jisung as their tongues moved together, the filthy, wet noises reaching Jisung’s ears over the hot tub’s bubbling.

Head fuzzy, Jisung let one hand fall to Minho’s bare chest, running over the scar on his stomach appreciatively as he tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss even further. His thumb circled one of Minho’s nipples before firmly smoothing over it, Minho keening into Jisung’s mouth. His grasp on his self-control faded quickly as Jisung rutted down again, still playing with Minho’s quickly hardening nipple. The noises that Minho was making were positively sinful, and Jisung pushed forward, desperate to hear them even more. 

Jisung let out a sigh as his dick brushed against Minho’s once more, the movement jolting him out of his own head.

“Okay, that was one kiss,” Jisung murmured against Minho’s lips, pulling away reluctantly. “I don’t want us to regret anything tomorrow morning.”

Minho blinked once, twice. “I wouldn’t.”

Jisung pressed one final peck to Minho’s lips before lifting himself out of Minho’s lap, settling uncomfortably on the bench as he tried to rearrange his incredibly hard dick gently. The two of them sat there side-by-side, Minho’s thigh pressed against Jisung’s. The warm water lapped up against Jisung’s skin, a sharp contrast to the cooling night air.

“I bet loads of people have fucked in here,” Minho said suddenly, making Jisung jolt in surprise. He let out a laugh at that.

“I’m sure you’re not wrong,” Jisung replied, leaning his head back to relax against the ledge of the hot tub, looking up at the night sky. The two of them sat there for a while, Jisung’s hard-on slowly subsiding. Jisung queued up one of his many playlists, and let his body relax into the water, closing his eyes.

Once the high had worn off for the most part (for Jisung, at least), the two got out of the hot tub, and managed to find some large towels in a storage closet. After draping themselves in the towels, they made their way back to the hotel, making dumb comments here and there (clearly, they weren’t _completely_ sober). 

“I’ve been wondering how they get the hotel lobby to smell so _good_ ,” Minho mused to Jisung, voice airy, as he was obviously still pretty crossed. Jisung had a lot less to drink than Minho, so he was pretty close to being sober, and he just laughed at Minho’s various comments. 

They were in the elevator, and as they stood side-by-side in silence, Jisung couldn’t help but let his mind run wild, because, I mean, what the _hell_ had just happened? 

Han Jisung had just made out with Lee Minho, sworn archnemesis-turned- somewhat friend, and had they not stopped, Jisung wouldn’t have been surprised if they fucked right then and there in the hot tub, given the direction things had been going.

“Hey, idiot,” Minho called, before going off into peals of laughter, “the elevator opened!”

Jisung shook himself out of his thoughts, following Minho down the hall to their room. He watched in amusement as Minho fumbled with his key card before finally shoving the door open, dropping his towel on the ground and yanking his shoes off. Minho collapsed dramatically on the couch, and Jisung trailed along behind him, watching with a small smile.

“I’m so tired,” Minho sighed, throwing an arm across his face. Jisung looked down at Minho with a grin.

“Yeah, getting crossed will do that to you,” he joked, running a hand through his damp hair. Minho frowned, moving his arm down to look up at Jisung.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he said quietly, shaking his head, “I. . . I hate pretending like I can’t stand being around you. It’s exhausting.”

Jisung frowned at that, his heart freezing in his chest. “But, you’ve always hated me,” he replied quietly, still looking down at Minho. Their eyes met, and suddenly, the playful atmosphere in the room had shifted into something much more serious. 

“I never hated you,” Minho said, voice barely louder than a whisper, “but from the moment I met you, you were always so mean to me. I- I thought _you_ hated _me_.”

Jisung froze. See, only a few days earlier, Jisung could rattle off his List of Reasons Why He Hated Lee Minho, and first on the list was that he thought Minho was a homophobe. That reason had been proven to be untrue during Jihye's wedding, and Jisung realized with a sinking heart that from the beginning, he’d been so rude to Minho precisely because he thought Minho was a homophobe. If that first reason was incorrect, then he’d been rude to Minho for no justifiable reason. Sure, the last reason, regarding how little Minho seemed to care about Jihye, still stood, but he’d spent _years_ being incredibly horrible to Minho -- for what?

Jisung could feel the horror in his chest getting bigger and bigger. The words _I’m sorry_ bubbled up in his throat, words that Jisung would have never thought he was capable of saying to Minho in a thousand years. Mouth open, Jisung’s words were cut off.

Minho reached up, and grabbed Jisung’s hand. 

“It doesn’t matter anyways,” Minho said quietly, thumb brushing against the top of Jisung’s hand, “Minhyuk warned me about you, and I just. . . I dunno what to feel anymore.” The race car that was Jisung’s mind caught briefly on Minho’s words, but he was soon distracted. 

With one sharp tug, Minho pulled Jisung down, reaching up to cup Jisung’s face. They were kissing again, but this time, it was much more tender, softer. Where their kisses in the hot tub were rough, filled with fire and passion, this was much more gentle, and Jisung lifted his hand slowly up to rest on Minho’s neck, cradling him carefully like he was made of porcelain. 

Minho’s touch was gentle, soothing as he pulled Jisung down onto the couch with him. As Minho pressed a quick kiss to Jisung’s forehead, eyes blinking quickly, Jisung was reminded of a sleepy cat, lazing in the sun. Sure enough, after Minho buried his head in the crook of Jisung’s neck, arms wrapped around his torso, Jisung felt Minho’s breath even out, and soon, he was asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then. sorry that took me so long to post yall miss rona does not play


	5. feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't want wait another minute for ya  
>  Oh, you got me falling from the ceiling for ya  
> Knew right from the start there was no limit to ya  
> And I'm catching feelings, baby_
> 
> _You give me feels and I_  
>  Know that it, know that it, know that it's real __
> 
> _  
> _\-- feels (kehlani)_  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck 2020

Jisung woke up to a mouth full of cotton and itchy eyes. Warmth wrapped around his body -- stifling warmth -- and looking down, he realized that he’d fallen asleep in Minho’s arms. He hadn’t even taken his contacts out before passing out, and as he blinked his dry eyes to try and clear them, the events of last night rushed through his mind.

They had kissed, and more than that, they had _made out_ , completely crossed, in a hot tub. The thought of Minho tenderly pressing a kiss to Jisung’s forehead made him smile slightly, and he tipped his head back against the couch cushion, letting out a small sigh of happiness.

In their drunken state from the night before, the two men had left the sliding glass door open, and the warm, sticky Maui air drifted into the room, gently rustling Jisung’s hair. As he grew more and more awake, Jisung realized just how hungry he was -- and how badly he needed to use the bathroom.

After carefully extricating himself from Minho’s octopus-like grip and going to the bathroom, he quickly took out his contacts in favor of his glasses. Once he’d put a few eye drops in, he slipped on his pair of slides and a hoodie, grabbing the room key and his phone to head downstairs. 

As Jisung stepped onto the elevator, quiet jazz music playing in the background, he was met with a memory from the night before. They had been waiting for the elevator in the lobby, Minho’s arm draped around him drunkenly. 

_With a terribly loud whisper-voice, Minho lifted a hand secretively to his mouth, “I like him a lot,” he said, pointing to Jisung with a giggle, “look at him! He’s so cute!”_

_“He’s your husband, Mr. Lee,” Jeongin replied with an amused laugh, “I would hope you like him a lot.”_

_Minho shook his head furiously, “no, you don’t understand. I like him.”_

What had Minho meant by that? Did Minho actually like him? Were they friends now? Because friends don’t usually make out in hot tubs, but it’s certainly not like they’re a couple or dating.

Jisung let out a frustrated groan as he made his way through the lobby, mind racing a mile a minute. He had a tendency to do this, overthink everything that happened to him until there wasn’t even a situation to overthink. It had cost him friendships and relationships before, but he just couldn’t help it. 

Through his thoughts, there was one thing for sure -- Jisung really, _really_ liked kissing Minho.

“Oh, Jisung! Hey!”

Jisung was startled out of his thoughts by a cheerful Jeongin, waving to him from a few feet away. He was heading towards the ABC store, cell phone in hand.

“I hope you guys got back to your room okay, Minho looked pretty out of it,” Jeongin laughed, making Jisung smile slightly.

“Yeah, yeah, we were okay,” Jisung nodded, “sorry if we were acting weird, we’d just gotten back from two dollar frozen margaritas down the street.”

“Ah,” Jeongin grinned boyishly at that, turning fully towards Jisung as he responded, “yes, they definitely have a reputation around here for pumping our guests full of alcohol. Makes good business for the spa, I hear.”

Jisung let out a cackle at that, shaking his head at the mischievous grin Jeongin sent him.

“Hey, nice shirt,” Jisung pointed down at the bright red t-shirt that Jeongin sported, which proudly displayed a print of Mauna Kea and the words ‘Protect Mauna Kea.’

Jeongin glanced down and smiled at that. “Thanks, a lot of my friends in high school are really heavily involved in the protests, so it’s a pretty important cause to me. Native Hawaiians have had land stolen from them and are still exploited and silenced to this day, and even just wearing a t-shirt isn’t enough, but I wanted to do _something_.” 

“I totally hear that,” Jisung agreed, smiling at the high schooler, “listen, if you need donations for supplies or anything, definitely hit me up. I’d be more than happy to help.”

Jeongin’s face broke into a wide smile, nodding over at Jisung, “awesome, thanks!”

“I’ll see you later, kid,” Jisung gave Jeongin a wave, and then set off towards one of the restaurants in the hotel lobby. 

He was pretty hungry, so he picked up a bagel for himself, and a cup of fruit for Minho. He wasn’t really sure if Minho would be hungry, so he figured fruit was a good bet. On the elevator ride back to his place, he checked his phone for any new notifications. Way too much had happened to explain to Hyunjin over text, so he just sent a few ‘good mornings!’ and left it at that. 

After swiping his room key, Jisung toed his shoes off before glancing up and nearly choking on thin air. Minho was sitting at the small table, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, completely shirtless.

“Hey,” he greeted Jisung, smiling sleepily. It was a tentative smile, and Jisung was a little relieved to know that he wasn’t the only one feeling confused about the night before. 

“How are you feeling?” Jisung asked as he set the plastic bag with their breakfast down on the counter, going to grab a cup of coffee for himself as well. 

Minho let out a loud, dramatic sigh at the question, reaching up to scratch at his collarbone absentmindedly. Jisung felt his cheeks flare up and he turned away quickly, the image of Minho’s long fingers brushing over a hickey that _he’d_ left forever burned into his mind. “Not great. My head really hurt, but I took a painkiller, so I’m fine now. You?”

Jisung sat down across from Minho, breakfast and coffee in hand. “Better, now that I’ve got this,” he joked, raising the mug into the air. “Here, I got you some food when I went downstairs.”

Minho paused in his scratching, looking tentatively over at Jisung. “Um,” he began quietly, voice hesitating, “did Jimin see you go downstairs by yourself?” Jisung felt his eyebrows raise and his face getting hot at the question.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, I don’t want him to think we’re like, already having marriage problems or something, right?” Minho’s laugh was light, airy, and he was clearly unaware of Jisung’s mood crashing to the floor around him. 

Jisung had expected it to be awkward, that they’d have some talking to do after the night before, but he definitely didn’t expect the old feeling of irritation and anger to rise so quickly inside of him. “No, Minho, I didn’t see your ex boyfriend when I went to get you breakfast,” he said sharply, before taking a large gulp of hot coffee. The burning hot liquid scalded his tongue, and he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out.

“It was just a question,” Minho replied, his own voice sharper than the edge of a knife. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jisung was amazed at just how quickly they’d reverted back to arguing. 

“Well, sometimes, you don’t always have to vocalize those questions,” Jisung grumbled, knowing full well that he was lowkey being a bitch. It was just really irritating to have to hear the gorgeous guy he’d spent the last night making out with obsess over his ex boyfriend right in front of him. Minho glared at Jisung over his mug of coffee.

“God, are you in one of your moods again?” Minho snapped, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Jisung looked up at Minho, fury coursing through his veins because _what the fuck_. He sat there for a moment in silence, arms folded across his chest. 

Across the table, Minho pulled the cup of fruit towards him, grabbing a fork. “Is this-”

“No, it’s not from the fucking buffet, Minho,” Jisung groaned, rubbing his face with one hand as Minho speared a piece of pineapple with a quiet hum. 

“Thanks for the food,” Minho said quietly, stuffing the pineapple into his mouth before picking up a piece of mango and studying it. Jisung watched in slight confusion as a small smile ticked the corners of Minho’s lips up. “Hey, you know what this mango reminds me of?”

“What?” Jisung replied cautiously, wary that Minho was going to shoot back with another one of his cutting comments. 

“It reminds me of one of Minhyuk’s girlfriends -- you know the one with the mango tattoo on her ass?” Minho chuckled quietly to himself before taking a large bite out of the mango, completely unaware of the bomb he’d just dropped on Jisung.

“Sorry, what?”

“You know, Trinity? He dated her like two years ago? She also had that big tattoo of a bird on her chest,” Minho supplied, obviously trying to be friendly to bridge the tension that he had caused earlier. 

Jisung almost felt bad for him at what he knew was coming next, but the feeling of unease and anger overtook any sympathy. There was no way that Minhyuk was dating someone two years ago -- Minhyuk and Jihye had been dating for three years and engaged for another year after that. 

“I mean, this was back before Minhyuk and Jihye were exclusive,” Minho added absentmindedly. Exclusive? Since when had Minhyuk and Jihye ever _not_ been exclusive? As far as Jisung was aware, Jihye had been madly in love ever since meeting her self-proclaimed soulmate at a bar in Koreatown, and hadn’t looked back since. But, Jisung couldn’t let Minho in on his internal turmoil. This was a game of poker, and if Jisung played it right, he would emerge victorious. 

Jisung leaned forward just slightly with his face impassive, out for blood. “Oh yeah, that’s right. How long ago were they dating other people again?”

Jisung watched as Minho speared a strawberry, casually inspecting it, “oh, like the first couple years they were together, right?”

“Right, right,” Jisung nodded with feigned nonchalance, “so they met at that bar and hit it off, but I guess they didn’t become exclusive until. . . ah, when was it again?”

Minho eyed Jisung suspiciously over a piece of cantaloupe, before taking a bite and replying. “Remember? He ended it with the other women right around when Jihye had her appendix out, and then he proposed?”

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” Jisung leapt to his feet, chair scraping behind him violently as it flew back. He felt his fists clenching, begging to be allowed to punch Minho, the wall, _anything_ because fuck, no one messes with Jihye and gets away with it. 

“What the hell?” Minho bolted to his feet as well, pointing accusingly at Jisung, “you dickhead, you played me!”

“Oh, I played you like a fucking violin, and now the truth is out,” Jisung seethed in response, eyeing the elder disdainfully.

“Oh, please, there is no _truth_ ” Minho retorted, mockingly providing air-quotes around his last word, “of course Jihye knew about their open relationship the whole time! She must just not have told you the full truth, because Minhyuk tells her everything.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes as he considered Minho’s words. He knew his sister, and he knew that there was no way that his sister -- the hopeless romantic who had called him after their first date proclaiming her love -- had agreed to an open relationship.

“Dude, I don’t know what the hell your brother told you, but Jihye would _never_ agree to an open relationship,” Jisung said firmly, “I mean-- you’ve met her, does she seem like the kind of person who would be down for that?”

Minho paused, obviously taken aback because there was truth to Jisung’s words -- Jihye was truly the last person to be in an open relationship.

“Whatever, I’m fucking done with this,” Jisung muttered, digging his phone out of his pocket, “I’m calling Jihye, this is ridiculous.”

“Jisung,” Minho groaned, rolling his eyes, “don’t call her, Minhyuk told me these things in confidence, and you don’t even know the full story.”

“Oh, I don’t need a full story,” Jisung shot back, fuming, “my sister might have been cheated on, so excuse me if I’m not pausing to take notes about the exact timeline of events.”

Jisung was just about to unlock his phone when Minho’s voice made him pause, his sharp tone grating Jisung’s nerves.

“Jesus, I guess Minhyuk was right about you,” he muttered, watching Jisung with a scoff. 

Jisung’s thumb hovered over the ‘home’ button, a strange sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jisung retorted, not in the mood for Minho’s little mind games and overly witty insults-disguised-as-something-else. 

Minho clearly regretted saying that, biting his lip as his eyes darted from Jisung’s face to the floor. That only made Jisung feel worse -- it was onet thing to be on the receiving end of Minho’s fury or irritation, but regret?

“What, Minho,” Jisung repeated softer, quieter. “What did he say?”

Minho met Jisung’s gaze again, the fire from their argument earlier gone. Now, he just seemed resigned. “He told me that you’re really negative, that you’re constantly, like, on edge or something and jump to see the bad in people.”

The sinking feeling in the pit of Jisung’s stomach turned cold.

“Ah, this is crazy,” Minho sighed, mostly to himself, as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “and can you believe I had actually wanted to ask you out?”

“What?” Maybe Jisung should have been embarrassed at how quickly he asked the question, but his mind was a jumble of anger and defensiveness and confusion because seriously -- what the hell?

“When we first met -- at the carnival?” Minho chuckled without humor, not meeting Jisung’s eyes once again, “honestly, I thought you were really cute, but when I told Minyhyuk, he thought it was weird, since you’re Jihye's twin, like I was somehow attracted to Jihye at the same time. But he also warned me that he’d gotten to know you and that you were really. . .'' Minho paused, looking up at Jisung once more, “bitter. You were really bitter and negative, and that I shouldn’t go for it.”

Jisung could only stare back at Minho, mouth agape. Usually, Jisung had the problem of his mind running _too fast_ for his mouth to keep up, but for once, his mind was blank.

“I mean, maybe I shouldn’t have assumed, and I’ll admit that was my bad, but honestly, what Minhyuk said seemed consistent with how you acted towards me then,” Minho continued, crossing his arms across his chest, “I mean, since we first met, you clearly didn’t like me.”

“I only didn’t like you because when we first met, I thought you were homophobic or some shit,” Jisung defended himself, frowning, “Like, I distinctly remember you making this weird ass face when I mentioned having a crush on a guy in college, and you got all weird when we ran into him. What was I supposed to think?”

“Look,” Minho sucked in a breath through his teeth, his irritation obviously growing once more, “all I remember is us being at the carnival having a good time, and then you suddenly seeming to hate my guts, but I didn’t have any negative feelings towards you and I certainly wasn’t being homophobic -- for god’s sake, Jisung, I’m _bisexual_.”

“You can be bi or gay and still be homophobic,” Jisung grumbled to himself, feeling a little embarrassed at having so badly read the situation. 

“ _Jisung_.” Minho sighed, rolling his eyes so far into his head that Jisung was surprised they didn’t get stuck there. “I was just reacting to the energy that you were giving me -- I honestly wasn’t trying to be rude, and I didn’t dislike you when we met.”

“Well, at that point, I didn’t either,” Jisung retorted, leaving the additional _well, now I do_ unsaid. 

Clearly, Minho picked up on the words unspoken. His lips tightened, jaw twitching slightly as he clenched his teeth in anger. “Good. I guess we’re on the same page then.”

“Good,” Jisung huffed, glaring over at Minho.

“Fine,” Minho shot back, his dark brown eyes shooting daggers back at Jisung.

“Fine,” Jisung mimicked, before spinning on his heel and marching back towards the bedroom, internally wincing at how childish he could get when he got upset. However, that didn’t stop him from slamming the door violently behind him as he got to the bedroom, throwing his body onto the huge bed. With a groan, Jisung tilted his head up towards the ceiling, shoving his glasses off of his face, eyes boring holes into the cream white paint as his mind reeled.

So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours, from the whole situation in the hot tub to apparently Minyuk sleeping around while dating Jihye to Minho confessing that he had thought Jisung was cute and wanted to ask him out years ago? Jisung’s poor brain could barely handle one of those things by itself, let alone them all together.

But, for the sake of his sister, he forced his mind to consider what Minho had told him. Jisung genuinely struggled to see a reality where Jihye was okay with an open relationship. Jisung knew Jihye like he knew himself, and she had always been the girl who dreamt of her Prince Charming. She would fall head over heels for her boyfriends in high school, and each relationship she would swear that they were “the one”. Throughout their lives, Jihye had always been the romantic monogamous one in consistent steady relationships, while Jisung’s dumpster fire of a love life blazed in the background. _That_ was why Jisung struggled to see things from Minho or Minhyuk’s perspective. 

But what if?

What if Jihye knew how Jisung would react, overprotective and impossibly pessimistic, and immediately defensive over her? What if she was in fact in an open relationship with Minhyuk and just hadn’t felt _comfortable_ sharing that part of her life with Jisung? 

The thought hit Jisung in the gut like a pile of bricks, and his mind immediately started spiraling. 

What if that was it? What if Jihye knew all about the open relationship and the trips being Minhyuk’s idea and Trinity with the mango tattoo, and just hadn’t felt comfortable trusting Jisung with that information? Was his relationship with his sister not as strong as he thought?

Jisung’s anxiety began settling into his stomach like a lump of rocks, and he lifted a hand to run down his face. He could feel his mind quickly flying out of control. 

“Okay, deep breath,” Jisung prompted himself, sucking in a lungful of air, and then another and another. With each breath, his worries dissipated slowly, reduced to a quiet pinging in the back of his brain rather than a blaring alarm. 

Jisung’s eyes drifted from the ceiling to his cell phone, innocently lying on the bed next to him. He was so tempted to just pick it up and dial Jihye's number, to figure the whole situation out and just be done with it so that he could go back to being perpetually angry at Minho. 

But was that really what he wanted to do? Jisung knew how impulsive he could be. He had the tendency to rush into things and blurt out whatever was on his mind, something that had caused a lot of fights between himself and Jihye, or even Hyunjin. 

_If Jihye didn’t feel comfortable telling me, that’s that,_ Jisung thought to himself. _There’s nothing I can do now— I’ll just have to wait to get back to LA and ask her about it in person_. 

Having decided not to do anything, Jisung looked back up at the cream ceiling, giving himself a small nod. Reaching over blindly, he grabbed one of the plush pillows, smothering his face in it as he let out a loud sigh. God, what a mess.

“Jisung?”

Jisung startled at the sound of a knock at the bedroom door, throwing the pillow across the room. Minho’s soft voice floated through the room once more. “Hey, Jisung.”

Jisung sat up, staring at the door. He wasn’t sure what Minho wanted, and he also wasn’t sure if he wanted to start another fight right then. 

“Don’t call Jihye about this, Jisung,” Minho said softly. “Let’s do this in person.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes at the door, anger and fury boiling inside of him again. Regardless of the fact that he’d _just_ decided not to say anything to Jihye, hearing Minho telling him what to do absolutely infuriated him.

“I wasn’t going to, dickhead,” Jisung snapped in a fit of anger, chucking another pillow at the door. 

“Just don’t call her,” Minho’s voice got quieter as he presumably walked away from the door. Jisung threw himself back onto the bed angrily, glaring up at the ceiling.

“ _Don’t call Jihye about this_ ,” Jisung mocked under his breath, rolling his eyes. God, how irritating. He could feel the anger in his chest, rising to choke the air out of his lungs. How could someone be so hot, yet so incredibly annoying? Just a few seconds ago, Jisung had been feeling almost soft towards Minho, but that disappeared in an instant. 

This whole trip had been like that -- like a boomerang, or one of those pirate ships at theme parks that swung back and forth between extremes. One second, he could be incredibly frustrated with or mad at Minho, but then the next they would be talking about incredibly personal things or worse, making out. 

And then there was the elephant in the room that Jisung’s mind had been deliberately avoiding -- when they’d first met, Minho had thought that Jisung was cute. _Really cute_ , his mind supplied evilly, making Jisung groan slightly. In fact, Minho had thought that Jisung was so cute that he’d wanted to ask him out -- until Minhyuk got involved, that is.

Something about that made Jisung suspicious. Sure, maybe it was that he was a little irritated that he could have been hopping on _that_ since potentially the first time that Minho and Jisung had met if it weren’t for Minhyuk, but something else occurred to him.

What if Minhyuk had kept Minho and Jisung apart on purpose?

What if he tried to keep Jisung -- and by extension Jihye-- away from the crazy shit that he did with Minho -- including the ‘open relationship.’ It would make total sense. Minhyuk tells Minho that he has an open relationship, and sleeps around all he wants. Then to Jihye, he tells her that she’s the only one. But, if Minho and Jisung started talking, then Minhyuk’s whole elaborate house of cards would collapse. 

Jisung narrowed his eyes, contemplating this new theory for a little while longer. It made total sense. He was convinced that there was pretty much no way that Jihye would agree to an open relationship, but it was obvious that Minho genuinely believed that the two had one. If both were correct, then it was Minhyuk who was playing games.

Jisung felt his eyelids growing heavy as the thoughts swirled around his mind. The last twenty four hours had been action filled, to say the least, and all the drama was finally starting to catch up to him. Within seconds, Jisung was asleep.

When he finally woke up, the blazing sun was high in the sky, its rays scorching his skin where he laid in its path on the bed, completely sprawled out. His glasses were smushed behind the pillows, and in his sleep somehow his phone had ended up on the floor. 

He’d napped for a couple of hours -- it was already noon. With a groan, Jisung picked himself up from the bed, stretching slightly to unknot his spine from the weird position that he’d contorted himself into. 

After checking his phone for any messages (and replying to both Hyunjin and Felix), Jisung padded out into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to try and wake up, and finally put his contacts back on. Once his glasses were secured in his toiletries bag and he was more awake, Jisung left the bathroom, only to crash straight into a solid body.

“Ow!”

“Oh, shit.”

Jisung felt Minho’s warm hands on his waist, steadying him as Jisung found his footing again.

“Thanks,” he muttered, looking down at his shirt and pretending to brush some lint off of the front of it.

“Yeah,” Minho sniffed in response, blinking once, twice. As Jisung took in Minho’s frame, he noticed his sunglasses, perched on the top of his soft brown hair.

“Oh, where are you headed?” The question slipped out of his mouth casually, and Jisung winced at how nonchalantly it was delivered, given the tension hovering between them at the moment.

“I dunno,” Minho replied, equally as nonchalant as he shrugged elegantly, “just out.”

Jisung winced again, this time at how standoffish Minho was being. He knew that he should probably apologize for going off on Minho earlier, and for how childish his behavior had been, but he just couldn’t find the words for it.

“I. . .” Jisung started, voice trailing off awkwardly. Minho raised an eyebrow, expression blank. “Um, I. . .” 

Minho must have been a professional poker player in his last life with how blank his face was.

“Say, you don’t think Minhyuk purposefully told you all that stuff to keep you away from me, do you?”

What the fuck.

What the actual fuck?

Jisung had wanted to _apologize_ , not launch some conspiracy theory at Minho, who was currently giving Jisung an expression half-way between a sneer and sheer disbelief. 

“Oh god,” Jisung muttered aloud, suppressing the urge to face palm.

Minho took in Jisung’s panicked expression and sighed loudly to himself before meeting Jisung’s eyes. “Look, I don’t want to talk about this right now, okay?” He said quietly, his brows now furrowed, “especially since we’re here in Hawaii, and Minhyuk hyung and Jihye are back home. It’s not right.”

Jisung sighed as well, nodding as he thought about what Minho said. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry,” he replied, raising one hand to scratch at his head in thought. In some ways, he was kind of surprised at how fast he’d offered up an apology to Minho -- usually, with his friends and Jihye, it took a lot for him to apologize. Once, in a particularly bad fight with Hyunjin, the two had gone an entire month before apologizing about an argument they’d had over a bowl of pasta.

As he looked back up at Minho, he was surprised to see a flicker of emotion in the elder’s warm brown eyes. Jisung took that as a good sign and pushed on.

“So, I guess we should probably talk about us, huh?”

Minho raised both eyebrows this time.

“Us?”

Jisung swore mentally. _God, I must have totally misread that, he looks furious,_ Jisung thought to himself in a panic. He started to sweat as Minho just watched him, eyes slightly narrowed. 

“I-I just mean, obviously, we had a connection last night, and yeah I know we fight a lot, like we’re literally arguing right now, but honestly, I kind of like that about us?” Jisung’s mind -- and his tongue -- were going a mile a minute, but he couldn’t bring himself to pause the literal word vomit that was happening. “Like, okay, we speak our minds with each other; we’re honest about what’s going on, and aren’t afraid to say something if the other is being rude or irritating. We’re _interesting_ to each other, and I feel like on this trip I’ve clicked well with you and honestly, we’re actually pretty compatible.”

Minho stayed silent as Jisung took a deep breath, making him panic even more at the lack of reaction. And when Jisung panics, he _talks_.

“Look, I’m just gonna be honest with you. When I first met you, you were literally the hottest person I’ve ever laid eyes on, and before I got to know you, I thought you were actually Satan on earth, but you’re actually really kind and genuine to people you care about, and you have this tender side to you that I really like seeing,” Jisung took another deep breath of air, “But, I also really like you when you’re all prickly and grumpy and your eyebrows get all frowny and wrinkled, like when you thought that we had to eat our breakfast from a buffet, or that we were gonna have to swim.”

Minho let out a squawk of annoyance, hand flying up to smooth out his furrowed brow. That didn’t deter Jisung.

“And I like the way that you look at your cats on FaceTime with this cute little smile, but you still aren’t afraid to tease me or check me when I’m getting loud or obnoxious. You balance me out, and I think I balance you out as well.”

Jisung finished his rant completely out of breath, cheeks bright red and chest heaving. He stared up at Minho’s eyes, which were for once completely unblinking. 

The lack of response was definitely unnerving, and Jisung decided that it was time to try a different tactic. He took a step closer to Minho, and then another, confidence bubbling up out of nowhere. He looked up at Minho from under his eyelashes, voice going quiet.

“Minho, last night was. . .” Jisung sighed, running a hand through his hair, “incredible. And like it or not, we’re gonna be stuck in the same hotel room with only one bed for five more nights. So, we have a bit of a choice to make.” Jisung took one step closer to Minho, their bodies almost touching. “And I don’t know about you, but I know what choice I want to make.”

Silence fell in the suite as Jisung hazarded another glance up at Minho. Once again, the elder’s eyes just studied Jisung, making him gulp nervously. He could feel Minho’s gentle breath on his lips, heat radiating from his torso and chest. Jisung’s eyes darted from Minho’s eyes down to his lips, at his eyes widened at the sight of Minho’s lips curving up into the smallest of smirks. 

Jisung gulped again.

“Well, well, well, Sungie,” Minho purred quietly, taking a small step towards Jisung, who took a step back shakily, partially out of fear and partially out of anticipation. “If I had known that you felt that way about me, I would have asked you out ages ago.”

Jisung couldn’t tell if the whimper he let out was in his head or if it was audible.

“You really like me, hm?” Minho hummed, deep in his chest, as he took another step, and then two, towards Jisung. As Jisung backed up, he barely registered that they were on the threshold of the bedroom, carpet plush under his bare feet.

“You like how _tender_ I am? How kind and generous I am?” 

Jisung had seen a lot of sides to Minho. He’d seen his irritated, annoyed, even furious side. He’d seen his kind sides, his brotherly, affectionate sides. He’d even seen Minho flirting with other people, but this -- this unhinged seduction, thick with slow smiles and a lilting voice -- this was new.

“You think I’m cute?” Minho’s lips parted, his smile sending shivers down Jisung’s spine. The back of Jisung’s legs hit the edge of the bed, startling him as he let out a small shriek.

“Oh, god,” Jisung cursed under his breath, heart pounding from both the scare and Minho, who was currently giggling, reached out to steady Jisung once again. The smirk on Minho’s lips curved into a soft smile as his hands settled on Jisung’s waist, fingers gripping tightly. Jisung looked up to meet Minho’s gaze again, breath catching in his throat.

Gaining a small shred of confidence back, Jisung reached one (slightly shaky) hand up to brush Minho’s hair from his eyes. “Is this okay?” He asked, slightly timidly. The air between them had shifted from charged, tense, seductive to something much more gentle.

“Yeah, it is,” Minho whispered back, leaning down slightly to press his lips to Jisung. 

Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut instantly, one hand sliding up to weave around Minho’s neck, drawing him in closer. The kiss was in such stark contrast to the night before, which had been rushed, sloppy, and a spur-of-the-moment decision. As Minho’s hand traveled up from his waist to rest on the small of his back, Jisung couldn’t help but notice that this kiss was much more controlled, precise -- almost deliberate. 

“I can’t believe you’re calling me cute when you exist,” Minho murmured against Jisung’s lips, pulling away slightly to gaze down at Jisung, “I mean, look at you.”

Jisung felt his cheeks flaring red in embarrassment as he let out a noise of discomfort, leaning forward to bury his face in Minho’s neck. Minho let out a quiet bark of laughter, rubbing Jisung’s back slowly.

“Aw, are you getting a little shy now, Sungie?” Minho cooed, using a finger to tilt Jisung’s face towards his own.

“Oh shut up,” Jisung hissed playfully, moving his body swiftly so that he could gently push Minho down onto the bed behind them. 

Minho raised an eyebrow at Jisung, this time playful and teasing as he sat up against the headboard, observing Jisung.

“How are you so hot?” Jisung grumbled, clambering onto the bed and settling himself in Minho’s lap, Minho’s hands automatically coming up to rest on him. Jisung let out a sigh as one hand slid under his t-shirt, slightly rough and calloused against the soft skin there. 

“C’mere,” Minho replied with a teasing grin, yanking Jisung down to meet his lips once more. Jisung could feel his own lips curving up into a smile as he returned the kiss, settling down and getting more comfortable on Minho’s lap. Jisung sank into the comfort of their kiss, sighing once more as Minho’s hands traveled up and down his back. The two stayed in that position for a while, moving slowly against each other as the warm sun heated their skin. 

Jisung’s shirt came off first, soon followed by Minho’s. As they switched places, Minho pinning Jisung down with a stare as he crawled up his body, hand reaching out for the waistband of Jisung’s basketball shorts, Jisung tipped his head back with a groan.

“Wait, wait,” he sighed out, chest heaving up and down, completely out of breath, “I don’t have any condoms, just lube.”

Minho sat back on his ankles, quirking one eyebrow up teasingly, making Jisung’s cheeks flare red again.

“Oh, shut up!” Jisung snapped playfully, rolling his eyes, “I’m here to relax, okay?”

Minho grinned, lifting his lithe body off of the bed and casually strolling over to his own suitcase. Jisung watched appreciatively as his back muscles flexed slightly, before rolling over to the nightstand where he’d tucked his small bottle of lube.

“Oh, wow,” Jisung raised an eyebrow in surprise as Minho tossed a strip of condoms onto the bed with a toothy grin. “Someone came prepared. Who did you expect to have sex with, anyways?” He joked, running a hand through his hair to tame it slightly from the bird’s nest that Minho’s fingers had caused. His giggles died on his tongue as Minho glanced over at him, meeting his gaze with a look that seemed to bore into his very soul, the answer to Jisung's question lingering in the air between the two of them.

Jisung stared, open-mouthed, as Minho tore one condom off of the strip, tossing it up onto the bed next to him, and then slowly crawled up the bed to meet Jisung’s lips once more, warm hands sliding to tug his shorts down.

About an hour later, Jisung watched through low-lidded eyes as Minho scrubbed a handful of shampoo into his damp hair before reaching over, carefully sudsing up Jisung’s hair as well. Once Minho and Jisung were done in the bedroom, Jisung had casually suggested that they shower together, which Minho had accepted with a small smile. The two crowded into the luxurious shower together, Minho tucking his chin onto Jisung’s shoulder as the steaming water cascaded onto them. 

“That was nice,” Minho murmured quietly, ducking under the stream of water to rinse his hair out. Jisung hummed quietly in agreement, watching as Minho ruffled his fingers through his hair to get the last of the shampoo out, eyes shut tightly so that he didn’t get water or soap in them. 

Jisung drank in the sight of Minho, his flushed cheeks from the sex and the heat of the shower, his wet hair, the gentle slope of his lips at such odds with his sharp jawline and cheekbones, the way that the water clung to his long eyelashes in droplets.

“I can feel you staring,” Minho hummed, lips ticking up in a small smile. 

“Sorry,” Jisung replied, not at all apologetic, “you’re just so pretty.” Jisung watched, pleased, as a peachy flush spread over Minho’s cheeks and nose.

“You’re really cheesy, you know that?” Minho said quietly, shaking the water from his hair as he opened his eyes slowly. “I never would have expected you, of all people, to be so sweet.”

Jisung smiled at that, crowding into Minho’s space so that he could rinse his own hair out. “Hyung, I could say the same exact thing about you.”

Once they were fully clean and done in the shower, the two dried off quickly and threw a new change of clothes on. They had both agreed that they wanted to get lunch, since neither of them had eaten much breakfast and it was well past noon.

“We could go back to the restaurant in the lobby?” Jisung suggested as they locked the door to their suite behind them, “it was pretty good last time.”

“Yeah, sure,” Minho shrugged easily, “sounds good to me.”

And so, Minho and Jisung found themselves sitting across from each other, Jisung digging into a sandwich while Minho picked at his udon delicately. 

Honestly, Jisung was still trying to process that he had not only slept with Lee Minho, but lowkey cuddled and showered with him afterwards? Minho had been so sweet, especially afterwards in the shower, letting Jisung ramble about this and that, just listening closely and humming along occasionally to show that he was paying attention.

Jisung took another bite from his sandwich, looking over at Minho. He was a little startled to see that Minho had already been looking back at him, quietly observing him as he wolfed down his sandwich. 

“What?” Jisung asked, bringing a napkin up to his lips self-consciously. Minho just wouldn’t stop _staring_ at him with this odd expression on his face. At Jisung’s question, Minho jolted slightly, like his train of thought was jarred by Jisung speaking.

“Hm?” Minho blinked a couple of times, eyes refocusing as he took a bite of his noodles.

“You were kinda staring at me,” Jisung giggled, slightly nervous, “it was lowkey creeping me out.”

Minho smiled back at that, a small smile that showed teeth, “yeah, sorry.” Minho shook his head, leaning back in his chair slightly, “honestly, I just kinda can’t believe what happened.” To Jisung’s surprise, Minho looked almost shy, eyes not quite meeting Jisung’s gaze.

Jisung smiled to himself at that, ducking his head down to grin at his sandwich as a blush spread over his cheeks. “Yeah, same.”

“Honestly, this whole experience with you has been really. . .” Minho’s voice trailed off, and Jisung watched as his expression shifted from soft and tender to grumpy and constipated. “Jimin?”

Oh hell no.

“Oh my god, hi!”

Jisung twisted in his seat just in time to watch Jimin, bodily dragging Jeongguk by the arm, marching straight towards their table. Ah. Minho’s constipated expression made a lot more sense.

“Minho! Fancy seeing you here!” Jimin chirped as he stood next to their table. Jisung could have sworn that he could feel his eye twitching. Of course, right after Minho and Jisung had finally resolved whatever the hell it was that they had (or at least, kind of), Jimin had to show up. Of course.

“Hey,” Jisung and Minho chorused, both unenthusiastic and dull. Jisung was a bit surprised to see Minho slumped over slightly, staring back down at his udon with a miserable expression.

This didn’t deter Jimin in the slightest. “Having a late lunch, then?” he asked with a sweet smile, revealing quite possibly the world’s cutest eye smile -- because of course Jimin had a perfect smile.

“Yeah,” Minho replied shortly, donning what Jisung could now identify as Minho’s fake-ass everything-is-totally-okay smile. And if Jisung could see through his fake expression, then Jimin definitely could.

“We were in bed,” Jisung blurted out, eyes wide as what he’d said computed in his brain, “This morning. Together.”

Minho gave Jisung a look that he had grown quite familiar with in their time on Maui, one that said dude, what the hell just came out of your mouth? But this time, there was a tinge of fondness in Minho’s eyes as he gave an playfully exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, how cute!” Jimin giggled, leaning further into Jeongguk’s body, who was clearly tuning out of the conversation. “That was the two of us yesterday.”

As Jimin began chattering about what he and Jeongguk had gotten up to the day before, Jisung couldn’t help but think to himself how strange this conversation was. Who goes around talking to their ex about how lovely their day with their current fiance was? Jisung watched as Jimin waved his arms around gracefully, punctuating whatever it was that he was saying.

Honestly, Jisung wondered how Minho and Jimin had dated for so long in the first place. They just seemed like such different people-- there was Jimin, with his at times over-the-top cheerfulness and saccharine-sweet attitude, all smiles and giggles. Then, there was Minho, who seemed to be all sharp edges, witty retorts, and eye rolls. How had they dated for so long?

“So, Minho.”

The sound of Jimin’s lilting voice directed straight at Minho jarred Jisung from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Jimin staring right at Minho, eyes wide in anticipation. 

“I was thinking, maybe we could grab drinks later or something?” Jimin asked, biting his lower lip softly. Jisung wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, and he looked around frantically, first at Minho, then at Jeongguk. Did no one see what he was seeing? Minho was just looking up at Jimin with a blank stare, and Jeongguk was literally scrolling on his phone.

“Um, yeah, I guess,” Minho shrugged, before looking back down at his food. Jisung glared directly at Minho, eyes wide in anger because _what the fuck just happened_ , but Minho was totally preoccupied with taking a sip of broth. 

“Okay, well,” Jimin smiled back at Minho, lashes fluttering, “text me!” With that, Jimin strolled off, tugging Jeongguk behind him, leaving behind a cloud of his floral perfume. Jisung stared at Minho open-mouthed as the elder let a long breath through his nose, eyes closed in stress.

“Why do the two of them insist on socializing with us?” Jisung complained before taking a large sip of his ice water, “I mean, why on earth would you willingly put yourself in that position?”

Minho let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head as he verbalized his agreement. Still, it was obvious to Jisung that the interaction had shook him up.

“Hey,” Jisung said gently, setting his water glass back down on the table, “you okay?”

“Oh!” Minho looked a little surprised at the question, looking back up to meet Jisung’s gaze. Jisung watched, chest tightening, as he donned a fake smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay, good,” Jisung replied, watching Minho’s face carefully, “I was really about to go off with the way that Jimin was staring at you like that.” Minho gave Jisung a quizzical look, obviously confused. “Seriously, you didn’t notice? He wouldn’t stop staring at you the entire time, it was like he was telepathically trying to get you to make eye contact with him or something.”

“But I did make eye contact with him,” Minho replied, confused, “And he asked to meet us for drinks.”

Jisung let out a short noise of disbelief. Minho was genuinely one of the smartest, sharpest people that Jisung knew, and it was like Jimin was this walking blind spot for him. When it came to his ex, it was like Minho’s brain short-circuited. 

“Um, no,” Jisung retorted, getting a little frustrated, “He asked to meet _you_ for drinks.”

“Oh, really?”

The small, pleased smile on Minho’s face as he processed this new information made anger and jealousy bubble up in Jisung’s chest, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Beyond the anger and jealousy, Jisung felt _humiliated_. He had slept with Minho not even a few hours before, and here he was, thirsting over his ex without a thought to Jisung?

 _Breathe_ , Jisung thought to himself, forcing himself to calm down. He could feel his anger and irritation growing, and he could feel a nasty remark hanging on the tip of his tongue. He really didn’t have the energy for another fight, so instead, Jisung pushed his plate away and got to his feet. Minho looked up in surprise as he set his napkin down on the table.

“I’m gonna go look at some of the shops in the lobby,” Jisung said casually, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, “maybe get some more souvenirs and gifts.”

Minho blinked, expression back to that same shy, vulnerable look from before. It threw Jisung into a 180, head spinning from how quickly their interactions could change. 

“Oh, okay,” Minho replied quietly, nodding his head as he watched Jisung with wide eyes, “I can come with, if you want?”

Jisung paused, looking down at Minho. Part of him wanted to agree, to have the argument just so that he could spend more time with the other. But he knew that he needed to remove himself from the situation before he said something he didn’t really mean. 

“It’s okay,” Jisung smiled over at Minho, shaking his head slightly, “I’ll just go by myself.”

About an hour later, Jisung collapsed into a wicker chair, arms laden with bags. Ariana Grande was right -- buying a ton of stuff definitely made him feel a lot better. Ah, the joys of retail therapy. 

Jisung managed to find gifts and souvenirs for everyone he had wanted to -- a jewelry and lotion set for Jihye, some wood bowls for Hyunjin, a Hawaiian baking mix for Felix, some stuff for his parents, a thank-you gift for Changbin, and even a t-shirt for Minhyuk. Even though Minhyuk was a massive dick, Jisung was still on the honeymoon that was originally meant for him.

As Jisung took a sip of his iced latte, he heaved a deep sigh, the exhaustion of the last two days setting in. It had truly been an emotional roller coaster, from the margarita night to making out in the hot tub with Minho, falling asleep together on the sofa, fighting in the morning, Jisung’s realization about Minhyuk, Minho and Jisung sleeping together, and the of course, the cherry on top -- their daily run in with Jimin and co. 

He felt the stress of the last two days weighing down on his shoulders, worried that he had permanently messed up his budding relationship -- friendship? Something more? with Minho, and he was scared that things might be awkward for the rest of their five days in Maui. 

Another much scarier fear loomed in the back of Jisung’s mind -- what if he was only a rebound for Minho? After all, he’d only just broken up with Jimin, who was for all intents and purposes obviously a serious partner to Minho, and the timing of it all checked out. 

Jisung swallowed, feeling his anxiety flare up. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he’d really grown to like Minho’s sly remarks and jabs over the last few days, and the chemistry between the two of them that morning had been amazing. Much to his surprise, Jisung had just felt comfortable with Minho, something that he honestly couldn’t say was true for most of his previous partners and hook ups.

“Ah, this is a mess,” he sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair. 

Jisung let his eyes focus on the ocean sprawling out in front of him, glittering under the sun. The sound of the waves crashing onto the white sand helped to calm his mind slightly, their repetition soothing his chattering thoughts. 

He so badly wanted to call his sister and tell her everything that had happened between himself and Minho. But he knew that once he started talking to Jihye, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from spilling what he knew about Minhyuk and the latest information that he’d learned from Minho. 

Still, Jisung needed to talk to someone, and so he pulled out his phone to message his other connection to home.

hey bitch

**hyunjinnie <3**

omg u havent been murdered by minho yet

lol

hows it going!!

Jisung groaned; he really wanted to tell Hyunjin about what had happened with Minho, but Hwang Hyunjin had one of the biggest mouths on the planet, and if he told him, he might as well have told his entire extended family and friends at that point.

I mean im literally on a dream vacation so im doing p good

… 

I think lol

**hyunjinnie <3**

Omfg loll it’s that bad?

honestly ik i was joking before but i was kinda hoping yall would get together…

You two r cute together ngl

But if he’s rude then i get it

yeah lol

How r u tho!!

**hyunjinnie <3**

lol ok i guess

Went on a date last night

Ooh how did that go!!

**hyunjinnie <3**

well he asked me how my english was so good…

Then asked if i watched ANIME……….

Bruhhh NO

I hope u ran for it

**hyunjinnie <3**

Made him pay for the most expensive item on the menu first

As one does

Yaaah make his pockets hurt b !!

hows jihye?

**hyunjinnie <3**

dehydrated

tired asf

still married to the straightest man on earth

honestly everything back here is just normal!

omg

the way not a single lie was told

that sucks tho, i feel so bad for her

well i miss u a lot, i wish u could be here

**hyunjinnie <3**

i miss u too!!

have fun!

and try not to let he-who-must-not-be-named get u down too much

Jisung let out a little chuckle at the old nickname that he used to refer to Minho. It was crazy how far their relationship had come in such a short amount of time. After sending a quick goodbye to Hyunjin, he gathered up his shopping bags and headed back to the room. As he opened the door, Jisung hoped that Minho was gone from the room so that he could just chill for a little bit and recharge his mind, but of course, no such luck.

Minho was sitting on one of the chaise lounges on the balcony, doing something on his laptop. When he heard the door close, he rose to his feet, entering the living room with his laptop tucked under one arm.

After catching a glimpse of Minho, Jisung quickly looked back down at his shopping bags, feigning nonchalance as he pretended to rearrange them.

“Oh hey, you’re back,” Minho said from across the room where he stood, equally faux-casual. He had set down his laptop on the small table there and was leaning against a chair with his arms crossed. “Wanna grab some dinner?”

Jisung shrugged, ego still a little bruised from their argument earlier. “Nah, I’m not really that hungry.” Right on cue, Jisung’s stomach gave a loud growl.

Minho stared pointedly at Jisung’s stomach, and then looked back up at him. “Oh,” he replied shortly, clearly miffed, “I was just waiting for you to come back and. . .” Minho gave a haughty sniff, before shaking his head. “Hm, never mind.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes at how petty the other was being, and words streamed out of his mouth before his brain could even think. “Besides, I thought you might have been getting drinks with Jimin.”

 _What the actual fuck,_ Jisung thought frantically to himself as Minho looked back at him with a confused frown.

“Um, no?” Minho replied in a confused tone, making Jisung pause. Minho’s response definitely pleased Jisung, but there was no way in hell he was going to show that. 

“Anyways, we don’t always have to eat dinner together,” Jisung barreled on, “like, we can do stuff by ourselves.” He looked back down at his shopping bags, pretending to rifle through one so that he had something to do with his hands as Minho studied him from across the room.

The elder let out a hiss of air through his teeth.

“What if I wanted to eat dinner with you?” The tone in Minho’s voice made Jisung pause in his actions, looking up to meet Minho’s intense stare. “Would that be such a problem?” The challenging tone in his voice made Jisung’s irritation spike.

“Would that be a problem?” Jisung scoffed, abandoning his bags to face Minho fully. “Dude, you’re the one with a problem.”

“Don’t call me _dude_ ,” Minho hissed, arms tightening across his chest, “and I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“Seriously?” If Jisung’s irritation was spiking before, it was a full-blown storm now, raging through his chest. “Okay, first you have sex with me, and then like two hours later you have an emotional brain fart in front of your ex? Yeah, I’d say that that’s a problem.”

Minho let out a rather dramatic gasp, “Oh, _that’s_ what this is about? Jimin?” he shook his head at Jisung, tutting condescendingly, “are you sure this isn’t just one of your signature misunderstandings, a la thinking-my-bisexual-ass-is-homophobic-for-no-reason.”

Jisung bristled at his words, but internally winced, because okay, fair. “No, Minho, this isn’t about Jimin; it’s about me.” He sighed; part of him still wished that Minho just hadn’t been in the room when he’d come back so that this confrontation didn’t happen, but a larger part of him was glad that it did, and glad for the opportunity to be honest and speak his mind. “Like, I know that I’m just a rebound fuck and you don’t have feelings for me, but Jesus, don’t make it so obvious that you’re still hung up on your ex. It was _humiliating_ to have to just sit there and watch you two.” Jisung paused to suck in a breath of air, slightly out of breath from his rant. “So no, it’s not about Jimin.”

Minho looked over at Jisung, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. Jisung cursed the part of his brain that cooed over Minho’s small frown, eyebrows furrowed. 

The air between the two of them was heavy with words unspoken, and Jisung could feel his chest tightening as the seconds ticked by. When Minho finally opened his mouth, he spoke slowly, deliberately.

“What makes you think I don’t have feelings for you?”

Jisung froze. It was his turn to stare blankly at Minho, mouth wide open, before he snapped back to reality.”You didn’t say you did!”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t either!”

Jisung was incredibly tempted to be childish and continue their back and forth, but he sighed and shook his head, taking a step towards Minho. “Don’t pretend like you don’t understand why I’m pissed.”

Minho threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated. “I don’t!” He groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically, “Jisung, we’ve barely had a conversation since we had sex this morning -- I don’t understand what you could possibly be upset about!”

Jisung recoiled slightly at that, hurt. To him, his frustrations were the most obvious thing in the world, and it hurt to hear that Minho didn’t see them as clearly. “Minho, you were _totally_ freaking out at lunch when Jimin came by, and you seemed pretty pleased to just bask in his jealousy and flirting. Of course I’m gonna be pissed if we literally had sex like two hours prior.”

“Jealous--” Minho stared at Jisung in confusion, mouth now wide open as his tone rose in volume, “ _flirting?_ What?”

Jisung was just getting ready to holler a rather obscene retort that would voice _just how_ frustrated he was when Minho took a deep breath, scrubbing one hand down his face with his eyes closed before lifting both hands up in the air in a silent armistice.

“Look, can we just go get some dinner?” Minho asked quietly, clearly trying to de-escalate the situation, “I’m hungry and I’m sure you are as well, and I don’t think us having this conversation on an empty stomach is a good idea.”

Jisung felt the fight leave his body, relaxing slightly. He knew that Minho was right, and that this current situation would only end in more fighting.

And so, the two found themselves in one of the nicer hotel restaurants, sitting across from each other at a white-clothed table. The air was tense and awkward, and even the waitress had seemed to pick up on the tension as both Minho and Jisung ordered salads, presumably because those were prepared the quickest; Jisung wanted to spend as little time in silence as possible. And, while their in-house selection of cocktails and wines sounded amazing, Jisung made sure to steer clear of any alcohol, and Minho did the same. 

As he toyed with his cloth napkin, Jisung’s mind did what it does best: run amok. 

Jisung had known from the start that sleeping with Minho would cause problems -- and here they were. This whole thing had been a huge mistake; Jisung was sure of it. The next five days that they had left on the ‘honeymoon’ were going to be incredibly awkward -- if one of them didn’t murder the other before the five days were up.

For a brief second, Jisung considered even just straight up paying for his own hotel room. Yeah, it would have been a huge expense, but five whole entire days of this painful awkwardness sounded like Jisung’s personal hell. As Jisung mused over how much the whole thing would cost, it occurred to him that if he did find his own room, he would actually kind of miss hanging out with Minho. 

“Jisung.”

Jolted from his thoughts, Jisung looked up at Minho with wide eyes. Minho took a sip of his water and then set it down on the table gracefully before leaning across it to look directly into Jisung’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Faintly, Jisung could have sworn he could hear hell freezing over because Lee Minho? Apologizing to him? What strange universe were they living in?

“During lunch, I,” Minho’s voice trailed off as he looked down at the table and then back up at Jisung. “I was only thinking about myself when I should have been considering you and how you were feeling. I’m not at all interested in having drinks with Jimin, and if I seemed withdrawn or cranky, honestly it was just because I was hungry and really fucking tired of running into him. “

“Oh.”

 _Oh_.

All of Jisung’s wild thoughts came to a screeching halt as he desperately tried to process what Minho had just revealed.

“Okay.”

Minho looked back down at the table, this time with a tiny smile, and Jisung was struck at how embarrassed and shy he looked. “Good,” he replied quietly, meeting Jisung’s eyes once more with that tiny, fond smile, “I, um, don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

Jisung returned his smile with one of his own, before asking a bit playfully, but also half-serious, “are you apologizing just so that you can fuck me again?”

Minho choked, coughing rapidly as he blinked his eyes, looking over at Jisung with an expression torn between amusement and wanting to throw his fork at him.

“No,” Minho replied slowly, “I’m apologizing because I can see that I hurt you and I feel sorry for causing that.” 

Satisfied with Minho’s response, Jisung threw Minho a sly grin. “Oh, so you _can_ feel emotions other than petty.”

Minho let out a cackle of laughter at that, “it’s rare, but yes. You bring out the worst in me, I suppose.” 

Jisung let out a little giggle at that. 

“But seriously,” Minho shifted the topic slightly, face now much more serious, “I didn’t really register that I was like, enjoying Jimin’s jealousy or flirting or anything. I mean yeah, as you know I’m petty as hell, so of course I’m enjoying that Jimin is jealous over us, but I’m sorry that I got preoccupied with that and prioritized that over making sure you were okay.” 

Jisung was stunned into silence -- and for Jisung, _anything_ making him silent was a true feat. He just had no idea that Minho was so emotionally in touch or aware. In his shock, he hadn’t noticed Minho reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

“He even texted me earlier, look,” Minho passed his phone over to Jisung, open to his text messages with Jimin. As Jisung started scrolling, Minho continued, “When I say that I’m not interested in Jimin, I mean it. I didn’t want to get drinks with him, and I’m not gonna.”

And he meant it -- Jisung was a little amused at Minho’s curt, one-worded responses to Jimin’s texts, filled with emojis and about a million exclamation points. His last text to Jimin that ended their conversation had been simple: _I don’t think drinks is a good idea. Have a nice vacation._

“Jisung, he and I are through,” Minho said quietly, watching Jisung with his intense gaze, “I promise.”

“One Thai chicken salad and one Caesar salad with tofu.”

Both Jisung and Minho jumped as their waitress approached the table, easily setting down both large plates in front of them. The two of them sat there awkwardly as she cracked fresh pepper onto each salad before walking off.

“Okay,” Jisung said to Minho, hiding his amusement as he watched Minho’s reaction, the waitress out of earshot.

“Okay?” Minho parroted indignantly as Jisung speared a piece of lettuce and crunched down on it. After chewing, Jisung replied.

“Yeah -- okay. I really appreciate your apology, and I accept. So, okay,” Jisung punctuated his words by waving his fork around in the air, “We can go back to being rude to each other for fun.”

Minho paused, looking up at Jisung from his salad slowly. “What if I want to be nice to you?”

Internally, Jisung was screaming at the top of his lungs, but he tried to play it cool. “I’m trying to imagine nice on you,” he replied teasingly, eyes scanning up and down Minho’s frame, newfound confidence thrumming through his veins. To his surprise, a light pink blush spread across Minho’s cheekbones as he blinked rapidly in response. 

Spurred on by his reaction, Jisung grinned to himself, leaning forward across the table so that their faces were only a couple of inches apart. 

“Though, I gotta say,” Jisung continued softly, “ _I_ looked pretty nice on you this morning.”

To his left, someone coughed awkwardly, and Jisung looked up to see the waitress standing next to their table, water pitcher in hand ready to refill their glasses, and bright red in embarrassment. Across the table, Minho closed his eyes in embarrassment and let out a quiet whimper as he covered his face with his hands.

Jisung just grinned playfully as he apologized to the waitress, who laughed and waved it off.

“Trust me, working here, I’ve seen way worse,” she assured them. Jisung laughed at that, but Minho was still covering his face in embarrassment. “Can I get you two gentlemen anything else, or are we all good here?”

“Actually,” Jisung piped up in a spur-of-the-moment decision, “do you have any merlots that you would recommend?”

Minho slid his hands down from his face as he gave Jisung a look of slight shock, the waitress listing two or three of the restaurant’s house wines. Jisung had vaguely remembered the two of them being at some event with their siblings, and Minho revealing that merlot was his favorite wine, and so he had gone out on a limb.

“Do you think I’ll be less mean to you if you pump me full of alcohol?” Minho asked with a teasing smile once the waitress was gone, having taken their wine order. Jisung felt himself grin over at Minho, appreciating the blush that was darkening across his incredibly sculpted cheekbones. 

“You know what,” Jisung said in a low voice, letting his foot trail up Minho’s calf under the table, “I think maybe it’s time for me to be a little mean to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm so im back!! and this was quite the chapter lol, but i felt so bad for ghosting for so long that i wanted to make it super eventful! i've also made a few updates to the whole work: back in september, i removed wj, and i renamed jisung's twin from jimin to jihye, honestly i don't know why i ever decided to name two characters the same name, that was really dumb on my part. also, removed the changlix tag, and i may or may not be considering a chanlix spin-off...
> 
> anyways, i hope yall enjoyed, pls lmk any thoughts! see yall in another million years  
> jk

**Author's Note:**

> update 9/15 -- sorry it's taken me so long to update, but i really quickly wanted to let yall know that i've removed any mentions of kwj from this fic. i'll be honest, i only included him in the first place because it was convenient to follow the plot of unhoneymooners, not out of loyalty to him or ot9, as i became a stay after he left. however, i do want to make it clear that i have absolutely no room to tolerate perpetrators of sexual violence or even those who downplay sexual violence in one breath and then promote their own business in the next. i believe survivors and i believe women. 
> 
> i was also going to say this when i posted the next chapter but i'll briefly say this as well -- i 100% support black lives matter, and i want to explicitly name that here because this is a movement that i really care about and have been passionate about for a long time. if you want to drop a dm to have a conversation about this topic, or even the wj situation, please don't hesitate.


End file.
